Our Hogsmeade Trips
by joyfulibee
Summary: The students of Hogwarts are going to have some new rules for going to Hogsmeade. Can they survive it? Can they overcome the challenges to bring unity to the school?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. This is set after book five but before the last two. I hope you enjoy and feel free to review. I will use the bad reviews to line my owls cage!

Our Hogsmeade Trips!

Chapter 1: The Rules

On the night before the first Hogsmeade trip of the year Dumbledore asked all the students third year and above that had permission to go to Hogsmeade this year to stay behind after dinner.

"I have asked that you all stay behind so that I can explain the new rules for the Hogsmeade trips for the year." He paused to look around the room then continued on. "If everyone would stand up for a couple of moments and gentlemen if you could make your way to the back of the room. Ladies while the gentlemen are heading to the back of the room would you please come up toward the head table." He waited while the students followed his instructions. "Good. Good. Good."

He then looked over at Professor McGonagall (Head of Gryffindor), Professor Sprout (Head of Hufflepuff), Professor Flitwick (Head of Ravenclaw), and Professor Snape (Head of Slytherin) only to see they all had their cauldrons out so he proceeded to address the young ladies in front of him. "Ladies would you kindly take a piece of this parchment and write your name on it. Then you may place it in the cauldron held by your head of house. When you have finished this please return to your seats."

Dumbledore waited patiently as he watched the young ladies do as he had instructed. Then he turned to the heads of the houses and spoke more quietly. "Ok please place the ribbons on your cauldrons and then place them in the chamber as we discussed earlier."

Dumbledore turned back to the waiting students. "Gentlemen please come up to the head table." Dumbledore glanced sideways and saw the heads returning with another set of cauldrons. Smiling he turned back to the young men waiting before him. "Gentlemen would you kindly write your names on a piece of this parchment and then do as the ladies did by placing it in the cauldron held by the head of your house. Then you may return to your seats."

Once again Dumbledore waited as the young men followed his instructions. Upon the completion of this task he once again turned to the heads and nodded his approval for them to do as they had before. When the heads had once again returned the older gentlemen smiled. "Good! Thank you all for your cooperation. Now for the rules which will be enforced for the entire school year. First you will each be paired with someone from a different house. I will pair you tonight and tomorrow morning you will receive the name of your Hogsmeade buddy during breakfast. Secondly you will have the same partner for the entire school year and if for some reason they do not go to Hogsmeade you will be allowed to go however you will be teamed with another couple. Third your Hogsmeade buddy will be someone of the opposite sex so I do expect that you will control your emotions and hormones. This year I am hoping to see some relations built amongst the students of different houses. If you at any point have questions or concerns regarding your Hogsmeade buddy please feel free to ask me. I think on that note we should all get some sleep so as to enjoy our Saturday. Goodnight!"

With that all the students slowly made their way toward their respective houses. Ginny Weasley was quiet as she listened to her brother and his two best friends complain about what had just happened. "I mean really isn't this suppose to be a time we can spend with our friends avoiding the people we can't stand!" Ron was muttering.

"Oh shut up will you Ron! At least you don't run the risk of being paired with Malfoy like Hermione and I do. So grow up and shut it." Ron, Harry and Hermione all stopped suddenly. They turned quickly and stared at her in disbelief. "What are you guys staring at? I mean really hadn't any of you thought of that fact yet?" She just pushed past them making her way to the painting. She mumbled the password to the fat lady and then made her way to her dorm room. She was just about to dress for bed when Hermione came in.

Hermione walked slowly toward Ginny and then rested a reassuring hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Don't worry Ginny! I don't think Dumbledore would put you or me with that little pest. I mean come on Dumbledore knows that some relations will never get any better even if the people spend time together."

"Maybe your right but didn't you see Dumbledore as I put my name in the cauldron? Or the way he looked when you put yours in? How about the look he gave when Malfoy put his name in? I mean he looked from me to Malfoy when I put mine in. Then he did the same thing with you however I think he may have been looking at Crabbe or Goyle. But when Malfoy put his name in I know that Dumbledore definitely looked back at me after watching Malfoy's name being placed in the cauldron."

"I guess I must have missed that Gin! Sorry. I will keep my fingers crossed for you." With that Hermione hugged the younger girl and headed out the room toward her own.

That night Ginny had a hard time getting to sleep and once she did get to sleep she had dreams or rather nightmares of being Hogsmeade buddies with Draco Malfoy.

In another part of the castle Draco was heading toward the Slytherin house with Crabbe and Goyle. He was in unusually bad mood and therefore wasn't talking. This went unnoticed by his two bodyguards who are not the brightest crayons in the box. Draco upon returning to his dorm room dressed and got into bed. He lay awake for a couple of hours thinking of the look Dumbledore had given him when the little Weasel girl had put her name in the cauldron and then again when he put his own name in the cauldron. Once he finally fell asleep he had nightmares or rather dreams about Ginny Weasley being his Hogsmeade buddy.

The next morning at breakfast all those going to Hogsmeade at any point during the school year were called up one at a time and given a piece of parchment. Upon closer look it was the same parchments they had used the night before only it was the one their partner had written their name on. Hermione Granger walked up and took hers. Next Greg Goyle went up and received his as well. They both looked at the parchment with disgust. Apparently they had been paired up. Then Millicent Bulstrode and Ron Weasley in turn went and retrieved their parchments only to find they were paired together. Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter were the next two to go and receive their names of the Hogsmeade buddies. Unfortunately it appeared they would be buddies. Now it was time for Ginny Weasley to go forward and get her parchment from Dumbledore. She was afraid to look but she did. Upon looking at it she realized her worst fear had come true. Amazingly enough she didn't let her face show the sickened feeling in it. Draco Malfoy went up to Dumbledore and took his parchment as Dumbledore winked at the young man. Draco confused by this gesture looked down to see who he was paired with. He knew even before he looked that he had been paired with Ginny Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2 Trick or Treats

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I hope you enjoy this. There is still a lot more to come. As I said any bad reviews will line my owls cage so that she can poop on them!**

Chapter 2: Tricks or Treats!

When breakfast was finished Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione started back for Gryffindor towers so they could get ready to head to Hogsmeade. "Damn it! If I didn't need to get some important things in the village I wouldn't go at all." Ginny said more to herself than to the others but they all looked questioningly at her. She didn't say any more but finished getting ready. She then proceeded out of the entrance to Gryffindor and down to the entrance hall where she found a surprise. Draco was waiting there and upon seeing her he headed straight for her.

"Malfoy, don't start. I was going to back out but unfortunately I have to pick up some things in the village."

"So what does the littlest Weasel, have to pick up that couldn't have been gotten another time or someone else couldn't have picked up for you?"

"Don't call me Weasel." Ginny said in a rather frightening tone of voice. "I need to get some parchment. What about you what do you need to get?"

"Not that it is really any of your business but I need some potion supplies. Why couldn't the Weasel King get your parchment or that Mudblood Granger for that matter? Even Potty Potter could have handled that task!"

"Well that isn't the only thing I needed to get. I have six older brothers who try everything to annoy me so I have to go get something at Zonko's to get my revenge on the latest battle in the Weasley prank war." Ginny said a bit harshly.

"Can I ask what that might have been?" Draco asked hoping to get a good laugh out of whatever had happened to have her so pissed off at her brothers this morning.

"They woke me and all my dorm mates up with a stupid alarm clock that sung the Hogwarts Sorting Hat Song."

"Your poor bunk mates. So was it this year's song?"

"No it was from our third year. Anyway the stupid little twits wouldn't tell me how to shut it off when I contacted them by floo powder. So now everyone is mad at me and I still have the stupid clock going off in my trunk buried under everything I brought with me."

"Well that is what you call loving family right?" Draco said with sarcasm.

"Yeah but most of the time they are ok." She replied quietly.

"So what kind of pay back are you going to make them suffer though?"

"Not sure. I wish I had gotten some of their mischievous traits so that I could easily get revenge."

"So you don't think you know how to cause mischief? I have to say I doubt that is true since you are a Weasley. Again why couldn't someone else get this for you?"

"You know something Ferretface I don't think that is any of your business." Ginny was feeling her Weasley temper flaring up and she was trying not to let it get her since she didn't want to get detention over a stinky Malfoy.

"Well then be that way! I believe we can hit the potion supply store first. Then go get your parchment. After that we will stop for lunch and then go to Zonko's before going to Honeyduke's." Draco concluded. Ginny just nodded that this was agreeable.

They stood in silence for a while as they waited for the other students to arrive. It wasn't long before they were joined by Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Shortly after that their partners showed up. Not long after that the students heading for Hogsmeade were queuing up to be checked off.

Draco couldn't believe Dumbledore was forcing all the students of Hogwarts to do such a thing. Did the crazy old man know he was playing with fire? I mean pairing up students of different houses was not going to improve relations! However Draco was almost sure the old man had gone completely insane when he had paired Ginny Weasley and Draco together. This Hogsmeade trip was going to in one word BITE!

Ginny was walking ever so quietly beside Draco. She too was pondering why the crazy but sweet older man had thought it a good idea to have her pair up with Malfoy. She hoped by being quiet maybe Draco would forget she was even there. That would be too much to ask she knew but she couldn't take his snide remarks or his calling her Weasel. She was almost sure that Draco would find a way to torture and humiliate her in public.

"What's wrong Weasel?" Draco asked upon noticing the sudden quietness of his Hogsmeade buddy.

"Nothing other then neither of us likes who we were paired with and the fact that you keep calling me Weasel! I keep thinking that Ron is coming up behind me. I guess if you keep that up I will have to start calling you Ferret right?"

"I don't think so Weasel!" Draco replied coolly as they reach the edge of the village.

Draco led the way to the potion supply store. He let Ginny go ahead of him into the store. He quickly got the supplies he needed and they were on their way out of the store. "Weasley what is keeping you so quiet? Not that I mind but still why so quiet?"

"I don't know why. Maybe it is just I don't feel much like fighting since I am exhausted."

"Why are you exhausted?" He looked over at Ginny curiously.

"Because I tossed and turned last night having what might at first appear to be dreams but in the end I think they were nightmares."

"Oh fantasies of your little Scarhead?"

"No and don't call Harry that again. If you must know the nightmares were of who I was getting for a Hogsmeade buddy."

"Oh who did you have nightmares of being paired with?" He questioned her as the thoughts of his own nightmares or rather dreams came to mind.

"You!" Ginny said simply with no explanation.

"No Weasley they couldn't have been nightmares than they had to be dreams."

"You only wished you were in my dreams Malfoy."

"I know you wished you were in mine Weasel." At this they stopped just outside the parchment shop.

"Oh yes please tell me that I was in your dreams last night Draco!" Ginny said sarcastically as she batted her eyelashes at him and took his hand to her heart.

"What did you just call me?" Draco asked as he stared wide eyed at where she had placed his hand.

"Draco? Is there something wrong with that? I mean it is your name!"

"Yeah but it is the first time I ever heard you call me something besides Malfoy or Ferret." As he said this he noticed that she still had not let his hand go. He felt her chest rise and fall with each breath she took.

"Draco does it make you feel some sort of power when I call you by your first name instead of your last?" At this she finally released his hand and waited for his response.

It took him a couple of moments to recover from the way she had held his hand. Then he dropped his hand back to his side. "No it doesn't give me power."

"Ok then shall we get my parchment?"

"Yes. I really hate shopping with females!"

"Why?"

"Well because females always take a long time to find just what they are looking for! It is so aggravating because they make you wait and wait until they finally find that perfect item which they later decide they don't like after all."

"That isn't always true. I mean sometimes we love what we get but act like we don't just to have an excuse to get something new."

"Oh. Well that makes a lot of sense. I mean spend money just so we can later complain we don't like it and go spend more money" Draco drawled sarcastically.

"What are you complaining about? I mean isn't that the way you do your shopping too? You always have to have the best but then something better comes out or you find something you like better and its 'Dad I need a new…'" Ginny said with a look that could kill.

"Shut up Weasel! You don't know anything about good taste or money." Draco exclaimed angrily.

After getting her parchment they headed to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. They each had a butterbeer and a sandwich. Ginny was so tired that she almost fell into her sandwich at one point only to have Draco make a comment. "Weasley you need to stop having dreams about me no matter how good they are. I mean you can't keep your eyes open. Besides I don't like you having fantasies about me."

"Grow up Ferret. I already told you they were nightmares and besides you know it wasn't just my nightmares that have me tired. There is the alarm clock going off at 4:00 in the morning that didn't help matters! So just get over yourself and shut the hell up!" Ginny's temper was flaring again and she wasn't in the mood to be talking to the stupid ferret who was mocking her.

"What is wrong can't you even take a joke Weasel?" Draco smirked at her.

"You are a bastard you know that right?" Ginny said with her voice rising to a dangerous tone yet again. Unfortunately at this moment Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore came in. They happened to walk right by the table Ginny and Draco were sitting at noticing the little spat going on decided to intervene.

"Hello Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. I expect you are both enjoying your day in Hogsmeade. So who do you think will win the first Quidditch game of the season?" Dumbledore said trying to ease his two students into a nice quiet conversation. He had put these two together because he had special plans for them.

"Well since it is Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff I believe it will be Gryffindor. What do you think Minerva?" Professor Snape said calmly.

"I think I would have to agree with you Severus. Seeing as how we have two of the best Weasleys playing and not to mention Potter is back on the team along with our other four excellent players." Professor McGonagall said proudly.

"You're on the team still?" Draco looked at Ginny surprised. He obviously didn't realize she had been on the team last year too.

"Duh! I mean I was on the team last year too. I moved from Seeker to Chaser last year when the ban had been lifted from Harry. I always wanted to be a Chaser but at the time the only two positions available were Seeker and Beater. I never liked the position of Beater."

"Oh I guess I was too focused on Potter to pay any attention to the rest of the Gryffindor team last year. I do have to agree that Gryffindor will win the first game. It isn't like the Hufflepuffs have much of a team. They never have." Draco concluded.

"I don't know if that is true. They do have some new players who are extremely talented. It is going to be much harder this year then last. I know I am not looking forward to this game any more then I normally look forward to our games against Slytherin." Ginny responded.

With this Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall smiled and continued past their table. "What was that about?" Ginny asked Draco after they had past.

"I don't think they liked us fighting and thought we could at least agree about our interest in Quidditch long enough to get though lunch." Draco said with a shrug.

"I guess! So you are the captain of your team this year right?"

"Yeah! How did you know that?"

"Harry told me the other day. He said he would trade me positions when we played you! Of course he was joking. I mean if he wants to win against Slytherin there is no way he would let me play Seeker against you!" Ginny explained.

"Why not? I mean if I remember correctly you are really good!" Draco said looking over at her.

Ginny who was taken aback replied, "Yeah right. You just say that because you think maybe Harry will let me play against you and then you would definitely win for once."

"Not true. Can't you ever take a compliment? Coming from me compliments are rare."

"Well thank you but I know I am not good at playing Seeker. I stink worse then Ron did when he first played Keeper. I know he is much better now but still he sucked at first."

"Don't tell anyone I said this but Ron is really good and would have been then too had he not been so nervous."

"Wow two compliments in a row from a Malfoy about a Weasley. I am very impressed." Ginny told Draco who just smirked at her.

"So why did you go to Chaser after Potter came back? I mean what made you want that position instead of substitute Seeker?"

"Oh simple, I always admired Katie, Angelina, and Alicia. It always made me want to be a Chaser."

"I see."

"What made you want to be a Seeker?"

"I guess because I wanted something I was better at then Potter and since he played Seeker I thought I could too."

"I guess I can see that." They had finished eating and drinking while talking about Quidditch but neither seemed to notice this right away. However when they did they quickly paid and walked outside. They continued to talk about Quidditch and of course ended up arguing about who would win this year but still they stayed almost civil to one another as they finished their shopping.

"Well time to head back to school. I need to put stuff away and get a shower before dinner." Ginny said quietly.

"I need to put stuff away and get a shower as well. I mean I have got to get your germs off my body." Draco responded.

"That was my thought as well." Ginny was quick to come back with. They continued in silence back to the castle.

Ginny ended up leading Draco around the lake back to the castle. "Why are we going this way Weasel?"

"Well Ferret I wanted to enjoy the beautiful weather before going back inside."

"I can't believe that it is this nice with it being October 31st already." Draco responded almost pleasantly.

"I know! At least you weren't too scary today although you need to take your mask off!" Ginny didn't know why but she was trying to provoke him.

"Well at least my mask isn't as ugly as yours!"

"No but it sure is scary!"

"No it isn't but… wait what did you just say? Did you just say my mask wasn't ugly? Does this mean you think I am cute?" Draco teased Ginny.

"No I just said it may be scary not ugly there is a big difference scary is ten times worse then ugly." Ginny said but the color in her cheeks gave her away.

"Oh really? Your face doesn't seem to agree with your mouth Weasley."

"Ok Malfoy you may be handsome in some ways. However that doesn't mean that I like your looks!"

"Sure whatever helps you sleep at night Weasley."

They reached the castle and went in. They were meant by Dumbledore, Filch, Snape, and McGonagall. "So Miss Weasley how did the day go?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well even though I was with him!" She said pointing a finger at Malfoy.

"Draco how was your day?" Snape asked.

"It could have been worse but then again it could have been better. Lucky for us some professors stopped a fight or one of us may not have come back this evening."

"Really Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah she has a bad temper! And I was tempted to bind her up and leave her there!" Draco responded with a half smirk.

Dumbledore laughed. "Well Miss Weasley I think you might have to work on your temper and you Mr. Malfoy may need to work on your short fuse."

At this Snape and McGonagall started to laugh silently. They had been in on planning the pairs and had immediately agreed that these two should be paired. They knew Dumbledore's decision was a smart one.

"Well then no one had any scares?" Dumbledore spoke up once the laughter stopped.

"He doesn't scare me!" Ginny said at the same time Draco said "She doesn't scare me!"

"Good now go get ready for dinner." Professor Dumbledore excused them. They started off toward their dormitories only glancing back upon feeling eyes on them. The three teachers were watching their progress so that they could continue their conversation about the two students' futures.

**Author note: Thank you xoxLewrahxox and Shy Susanna Malfoy for your reviews. I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter and hope you enjoyed this second one as well. I will try to update one or two chapters a day. I currently have several chapters ready.**


	3. Chapter 3 Pranks and Detentions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Our Hogsmeade Trips

Chapter 3: Pranks and Detentions

"I can't believe it Ginny," Hermione was saying. "I mean you survived without killing one another. That is an amazing challenge for anyone in either of your families."

"I know but we would have probably killed one another had Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore not stepped in."

"True but still…I have to give you credit for going even though it was Malfoy!"

"So how pissed is Ron about the pairings? I mean you with Goyle and him with Bulstrode." Ginny asked Hermione. She knew her brother had planned to spend more time with his girlfriend this year when they went to Hogsmeade and that Harry had planned to stay out of the way by hanging out with Neville or one of the others.

"Let's just say he was muttering the whole time even though Goyle and Bulstrode agreed for the four of us to stick together all day."

"How was Harry's day? I mean Pansy Parkinson would be worse than Malfoy I would think!"

"He said she was almost tolerable except her constant talk about Malfoy. She was so pissed that Malfoy was your partner that she had went and demanded Dumbledore explain himself immediately. But of course Dumbledore refused to explain seeing as she wasn't partnered with either one and couldn't have been partnered with either one."

"That is funny. Malfoy never mentioned her! We talked about the prank the twins pulled, where we needed to go, my nightmares which he thought must have been dreams since he was involved, his dislike of shopping with females, and then when the teachers met up with us we talked about Quidditch the rest of the time. We also talked about the weather but that was about it. I couldn't believe he didn't know I was still on the team. He seemed really taken aback to find out I had been on the team last year too. You would think the stupid git would have know when his family's arch rivals were on the team he was playing against."

"Probably was to busy tracking Harry's every move to pay attention to the rest of the team!"

"That is exactly what he said. However now that he is the captain of his team he better start paying attention or we will cream them. Maybe I better not tell him that otherwise they will be harder to beat!"

"Good idea Gin! Don't inform him that he should watch the rest of the team. Although if he does you may have to start running interference for the rest of the team by flirting so much he falls of his broomstick in shock." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Disgusting Hermione! I don't think I would even be able to stomach one little move on him! So how was Goyle for a partner?"

"Amazingly he wasn't too bad. I mean with out Crabbe or Malfoy there he is a little lost. He is a bit of a clown but no one understands what his jokes are!"

"Wow! Who would have guessed Goyle to be funny?"

"I know! Oh here come the guys." Hermione said as Harry and Ron came into the room.

"Hey Gin, Herm." Harry called.

"Hey Herm! Hi Gin!" Ron said as the walk up to the girls.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asks sitting down next to Ginny and putting an arm around the back of her chair.

"Our day in Hogsmeade! How was yours?" Ginny responded while moving Harry's hand from the back of her chair and dropping it in his lap.

"Ah come on Gin! You know you like my arm there and with the day I had you know I need some understanding from you!" Harry said with a fake pout.

"Whatever Potter! Answer my question or I will hex you!"

Harry laughed and then replied, "It was good I guess. Except that girl only has one thing on her mind!"

"Oh really?" Ron says while wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Weasley or I will have to have your little sister hex you! She only has Malfoy on the brain so it was hard to find out where all we both needed to go! Was Malfoy as bad about Parkinson?"

"No! Never even mentioned her!"

"You're kidding right?" Ginny just shook her head no at Harry's question.

"God that must have been nice! Parkinson was like really pissed off at Dumbledore and ran up to him after we got back and demanded to know why Malfoy and you were paired up. I think you may have to watch out for the jealous wife Gin." Harry said with a laugh.

After a little more chatting the four headed to bed. The next day Ginny sent her gag gifts to her brothers Fred and George before heading down to breakfast. Ginny hadn't let anyone in on what her gags to the twins were but everyone knew that Ginny would get her revenge in the end. She informed Ron later that afternoon as to what she had sent them. Ron was laughing when he promised not to let them know however he did insist on sending their mother a letter. He told Ginny that he would inform their mother about their Hogsmeade partners and blame the prank on Malfoy for her so that she didn't get a howler.

The next day at breakfast Ginny was expecting an owl to bring the news from her mom or brothers however she wasn't expecting it to be such a long letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I can't believe you would be so cruel to your brothers. You have always been the sensible one. I can only assume it was your Hogsmeade partner Malfoy who encouraged you to be so mean to your brothers. I wouldn't have minded the prank so much had you at least informed me in advance. I was frantic when the boys came down for breakfast looking like death warmed over. I almost rushed them to St. Mungo's however after about five minutes of trying to figure out calmly what was the exact cause of such a bad illness the twins remembered eating something you had sent them yesterday. They found it quite funny. However Ginny dear I would be very careful around them from now on seeing as they have threatened to kill you for your little prank. This Weasley Prank War has got to end soon. I hope you will be the bigger person and stop it first. Ginny please try to be good and from now on send me a warning first!"_

_Love,_

_Mum_

Ginny rushed back to her dorms before going to class and dashed out a note promising to always keep her mom posted in the future. Ginny arrived just in time for her potions class. She followed the instructions for making the potion however she realized she had given her last bit of dried nettles to a friend the day before and hadn't found anyone who could give her more. When Snape noticed this he went into his store room and brought out just enough for the potion saying, "10 points from Gryffindor for lack of preparedness and Miss Weasley you have a detention tonight. Meet me at McGonagall's office after dinner."

Meanwhile in Transfigurations Draco was having problems getting his project to work. At the end of class McGonagall turned to Draco and said, "10 points from Slytherin for lack of effort and detention tonight. Meet me in my office after dinner!"

That night after dinner both Ginny and Draco made their way to McGonagall's office. They were surprised to see each other there. They knocked and then entered without saying a word to one another. They found McGonagall and Snape sitting behind the desk. The instructors waved them to sit down on the opposite side of the desk. The two did as they were told to. "You will be serving detention together." McGonagall started.

"The two of you will be cleaning out the filing cabinets in the empty classroom. You will need to sort all the papers into four categories." Snape continued.

"The first category is houses. The second category is subjects." McGonagall continued to explain.

"The third category is staff. The fourth is students." Snape finished.

"Do you both understand?" McGonagall said looking at the two students before her.

"Yes I think I understand." Ginny replied and Snape nodded his approval.

"Yes professors I understand." Draco agreed and McGonagall nodded as well.

The two teachers led the two students to the empty classroom and then took their wands from them. They of course weren't allowed wands because it was to be done the muggle way. The teachers left but locked the door before walking away.

At first the two worked in silence excepted to agree on how they would get started. Ginny took the bottom eight drawers while Draco took the upper eight drawers. After a while Ginny broke the silence. "I got detention for not having all my ingredients for my potion. However Snape did the strangest thing when this happened."

"What did Snape do?" Draco was surprised Ginny had opened up and told him what she was in for.

"He went into his storeroom and measured out the right amount and brought it to me. Of course he docked my house 10 points but he also gave me some of the ingredient without question and without making me measure or prepare it myself."

"Professor Snape? Are you sure? I mean that doesn't sound like him." Draco responded taken aback by his head of house's act of kindness.

"That is what I said. I mean if I were a Slytherin I could understand this of course not the detention and the bit about the points but the rest of it. However I am a Gryffindor so this doesn't make sense."

"Shock of the year Snape is going soft." Draco said with a smirk.

"So what happened in Transfigurations that landed you with me?"

"I wasn't getting how to do the project and McGonagall just took 10 points off for lack of effort and then gave me detention. However it was weird the way she did this. I mean she almost seemed sorry to give me a detention but it was like she was suppose to or something."

"Weird!" Was all Ginny could manage to say.

The two continued chatting nicely as they worked. They ended up pulling all the files and then working together to sort them. They then placed them back into the drawers. The top four being houses, the second four being subjects, the third four being staff, and the bottom four being students. When they finished they looked at the time. It was 11:45 p.m. They weren't sure when the instructor would be back so the sat down to wait.

"I hope we weren't supposed to sort those into separate subjects or into separate houses." Ginny said suddenly.

"I hope not either. Because if we were then we messed up all the categories because we would have needed to separate the students and staffs individual files too." Draco finished as Ginny moaned.

"Well maybe we can start on that while we wait!" Ginny looked at him questioningly.

"Might as well." He agreed and they started with the houses. The finished the four drawers in about 10 minutes. They then set to work on the subjects and finished in about another 10 minutes. However as they were about to start on staff the two instructors came in along with Dumbledore.

"You may go! However how far did you get?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well we have the top four as houses, then second four is subjects, the third four are the staff, and the bottom four are the students. We weren't sure how far you needed them sorted so we sorted the houses and the subjects into individual houses and subjects." Ginny answered.

"Yes but we didn't get the staff and students sorted by individual files. Do you want us to do that before we leave?" Draco added.

"No Mr. Malfoy we will take care of those. Thank you for offering though." Dumbledore replied with his eyes twinkling. "Professor McGonagall will escort Miss Weasley to her house so she doesn't get in trouble for being out after curfew and Professor Snape will do the same for Mr. Malfoy."

The four nodded in agreement and then started off. "Goodnight Professor Snape, Malfoy." Ginny said as she started off with McGonagall.

"Goodnight McGonagall, Weasley." Draco responded.

"Goodnight Draco and Goodnight Severus." McGonagall answered.

"Goodnight Miss Weasley and Goodnight to you too Minerva." Snape called.

All together they called goodnight to Dumbledore who replied goodnight to each in turn.

"Miss Weasley?" McGonagall looked over at Ginny.

"Yes Professor."

"How did the trip to Hogsmeade go? Also did you and Draco do ok tonight? I mean he didn't insult or hurt you in any way?" McGonagall questioned Ginny.

"The trip was ok we both got everything we needed and both came back in one piece. I am unharmed and actually surprised to say he didn't insult me even once tonight. At first we only set up how we would do the task at hand. However a little later we were talking about how come we ended up in detention together."

"So you are getting along with Mr. Malfoy then?"

"As well as a Weasley and a Malfoy can get along when in the same room."

"That is really reassuring Ginny." McGonagall laughed almost as though talking to a friend rather than a student.

"We did fine I assure you Professor."

"Good. Well here we are so Goodnight Miss Weasley."

"Goodnight Professor. See you in class tomorrow." With this McGonagall smiled and walked off toward her own quarters. Ginny mumbled the password and entered the common rooms to find Ron, Hermione, and Harry waiting up for her. They talked for a few minutes before all heading to bed.

Meanwhile Snape was asking Draco the same questions and getting the same sort of answers. "Professor?" Draco asked Snape.

"Yes Malfoy." Snape raised an eyebrow toward the young boy.

"Why is it that Ginny and I get along one moment but in the next we are at each others throats?"

"I am sorry Draco but I can't answer that for you. Only you know why. However it will take a lot of deep thought so I recommend doing it tomorrow." Snape said quietly as they reach the entrance to Slytherin house. "Well Mr. Malfoy Goodnight. Remember to be careful when you spend time with Miss Weasley she has been though a lot more than she lets on. Part of that is due to your father and that has to make being paired with you a bit of a challenge."

"I understand and I think that is what makes me want to get along with her at times. Well Goodnight Professor. See you in potions tomorrow." Draco said and then watched Snape walk away. He stated the password and headed though the common rooms making his way up to his bed. He changed quickly and got in bed thinking about all Snape had said.

A couple of weeks later they seen the posting for the Hogsmeade trip that would be that weekend. Again Ginny had to get some important items so she couldn't get out of it. After breakfast that Saturday the students going to Hogsmeade went to get ready for their day in Hogsmeade however all the girls in sixth year dorm room in the Gryffindor towers were running a bit late which caused a few of the older students to wait with them.

**Author Note: First a thank you to all of you that are reading my story as you are awesome in my mind! As promised a special shout out is going out to my reviewer xoxLewrahxox for the wonderful review. I am glad you are enjoying the review and I hope all goes well in your audition at Drama school. Keep me posted on how that goes. For anyone who wants to email me with questions or just to tell me what you think my email address is **** please mention Our Hogsmeade Trips in the subject if you email me at least that first time. Keep reading there should be another chapter up tonight yet. Take care and have a fun Valentine's Day tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4 Thanks a Lot

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 4: Thanks a Lot

For the second time this school year Draco found himself wondering what could possibly caused their crazy old headmaster to pair Ginny Weasley and himself up. It just didn't make sense. Come on he knows how much the two families hate one another so why force them to hang out together?

Ginny was once again at Draco's side. She was standing very quiet once again hoping her partner would not notice her if she stayed quiet. She was tempted during the last month to find Professor Dumbledore and ask him why he had been as insane as to pair her with Draco Malfoy. She had once again found that she could not get out of going to Hogsmeade as she needed some potion supplies, a birthday gift for one of her many brothers, and she need yet another prank.

"What has you so quiet this time Weasel?" Draco had again noticed her beside him.

"Just thinking about all the things I need to get. Trying to figure out how to get even this time with my brothers. I am so sick of their pranks. I wish I was as quick at figuring out pranks as they are!"

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed! Was it more dreams of me?"

"Ha! I haven't had a nightmare of you since that night! Thank you very much. Let's just say my brothers are at it again and if they don't stop I am going to be forced to move out of my dorm room!"

"Another early morning prank that upset the bunk mates?" Draco questioned Ginny.

"No more like a prank that made everyone's undergarments disappear for about two hours. That was why all the girls in my dorm room were running ten minutes late today! I mean when they went to go change for the trip to Hogsmeade they found their undergarments still missing. We only had the ones we had on and so we had decided to change when we got back to the dorm after breakfast. However when they realized the garments were still missing some of the girls refused to leave the castle until we found out what happened. That is when I finally opened the letter my brothers had sent me. It told me that they were testing another product and the missing items should return to their rightful places in about 20 minutes. Of course it had already been about 15 so we waited another 5. Sure enough they all returned except mine! They once again wouldn't tell me how come or where mine were just said I would find them later!"

"You know your brothers may be a bit annoying but I like the pranks they pull." Draco said with a smirk as she finished. "So what did you do about your missing things?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Malfoy!" Ginny replied as they were checked off by Filch. "First I wrote a quick note to Mum and Dad. Then I found Ron and told him that if he didn't start watching out he would be caught in the middle because I suspected it was him who had the twins pull this prank. I told him he better find out quickly how to get my items back or I would make sure his disappeared!"

"What was his response?"

"Um let's just say the twins were getting an earful when I left the common rooms."

"Well they will probably get it again when Millicent finds out because she hates having to wait."

"Oh I took care of that. I told her what happened and she just laughed. She said no problem however my two brothers better expect a howler from her!"

"Good for her! So again we have to hit Zonko's and of course Honeyduke's right?"

"Right! Plus I need some potions ingredients and I have to pick up a birthday present for one of my brothers." Ginny told him. "What about you?"

"Well I need some parchment and a book."

"Ok Malfoy so where to first?"

"Zonko's?"

"Ok but why?"

"Oh I am looking forward to seeing what you pick out this time. By the way what happened last time?"

"Oh let's just say that Mum sent me a letter that looked as though she should have sent a Howler. However Ron had already sent her a letter explaining that you are my Hogsmeade partner and he was sure it had been you that had made me get the necessary items for the pranks. Mum brought that so I got a long letter instead. But I could still tell that she was really mad at me. So this time I will let her in on it first. That was the biggest problem she had. She was upset because it scared her out of her mind when she seen my brothers come downstairs for breakfast that morning. The blood was coming out of their mouths and they had little hair left. They looked like death warmed over. I guess it would have been smarter to let mum in because then she wouldn't have worried so much. She claims she almost took them to St. Mungo's! However about two minutes later it all wore off after they starting screaming that they were going to kill me! Oops guess I better start working on how to dodge the Avada Kedavra curse!"

"Good luck with that one! I doubt that is how they will kill you. They will probably get your dorm mates so pissed that they do it for them." Draco said though a fit of laughter.

"What is so funny?" Ginny asked as they walked into Zonko's.

"I was just picturing your brothers with little hair and blood dripping from their mouths as well as you dodging their attempts to kill you."

With this Ginny laughed too. She quickly found some more gags to pull on her brothers and he found a couple to pull on Crabbe and Goyle. They paid and headed out again. "Now where too?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Parchment store?"

"Ok lead the way!" Ginny said.

Once they finished getting Draco's parchment they went to get her potion supplies. While in the potion supply shop they ran into Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. As they had the last time Draco and Ginny were fighting. Neither of them had noticed the teachers until they spoke.

"Miss Weasley please remember to get enough dried nettles to make it though the month if not longer! I am not going to give you any more this time!" Snape said bitterly. "Also Mr. Malfoy don't forget to pick up some more shrivelfig."

"Did you find that book you needed?" McGonagall spoke up this time.

"Um I haven't been to the book store yet that was the next stop." Draco responded looking at Ginny with a smirk.

Dumbledore noticed that neither teacher had broken the ice with the young pair. "Can any of you believe the amazing Quidditch season so far?"

"Yes it has been quite good!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"I agree. I must congratulate you Miss Weasley on your excellent score ability especially against the Slytherin Keeper. You and your team mates are playing even better this year!" Snape was sneering and yet complimenting her at the same time.

"Thank you Professor but I must say it took all my energy to keep away from your Beaters. Your team has excellent Beaters. Your Chasers are better this year then they were last year as is your Keeper. However your Seeker could use more practice but I think he is doing a fine job otherwise."

"Hey like you are any good as a Seeker?" Draco came back bitterly.

"I wasn't saying that. What I was saying is your still falling for the fake out that Harry pulls on you. You need to learn to watch more closely and you would see that the snitch usually not were he is looking but rather in the opposite direction."

"Really? Like why should I believe you?"

"Just telling you the facts."

"Fine whatever!" Draco said and huffed away to pick up his potions ingredient that he forgot he needed. He also picked up Ginny's and brought it to her without thinking.

"I guess I said something wrong!" Ginny said with a weak smile to the teachers before her who looked as stunned as she herself felt. "I am sorry if I was too harsh on him."

"Don't worry about Miss Weasley. I actually thought it was nice of you to tell him how he could improve his game." Snape said with a half smile as though he was reassuring the young Weasley that she had done nothing wrong in his books.

Upon coming back Draco pushed a bag into her hand. He asked bitterly, "Was that all you needed in the line of potion supplies?"

"No. I also needed daisy roots. I think that is everything I needed." She looked over at Snape as if asking what she was going to need for classes.

"Miss Weasley I think you should also get some porcupine quills and extra black beatle eyes." Snape stated and then looked over at Draco, "Draco why don't you go get those items for Miss Weasley and then come back." Draco just nodded and walked off.

"Miss Weasley please be a bit nicer to Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall stated after Draco was out of earshot.

"I will try."

Shortly after that Draco came back over to them and deposited the bag containing the three ingredients into Ginny's hand. "I have to agree that Weasley is playing better this year then she has in the past however I would like to remind her that dodging the Bludgers hit by the Slytherin team may be more challenging next time around because the Beaters will have noticed your ability to score more often than the rest of your teammates."

"Thank you for the compliment and advise. However are you forgetting who your Beaters are?"

With this Dumbledore, McGonagall, and even Snape tried to hide a laugh. "Well don't forget who their team captain is and who it is that gives them their pep talks each game."

"Oh yes that is true you are smarter than they are and you are the one they take orders from so I will keep in mind to dodge the two Beaters of Slytherin more next time."

The professors all laughed silently at the way their two students were trying to be nice to one another in their presences. "Well we must be going now." Ginny told the professors with a wave and Draco followed with a wave to the three professors.

Once they were out of the shop Ginny busted out laughing. "What is so funny now Weasel?"

"Snape and McGonagall laughing!" She said between laughs.

"Yeah I guess that was kind of funny." Draco said with what looked like a grin on his face.

They continued on to the bookstore to get Draco's book. After that they went on to get some lunch. "I am sorry if I offended you back at the potion supply store. I was being serious that you are a great Seeker however Harry is better but only because he has you faked out every time."

"It's alright. I just didn't want to hear what I already knew." Draco said as they ordered their lunch.

"So if you didn't tell your two friends how to play do you think they would figure out that they should be attacking me?"

Draco chuckled as he said, "probably not! As you have pointed out they aren't the fastest brooms in the broom shed!"

"Good analogy." Ginny said as their food was brought to them. "Don't look now but we are being followed!"

"Who your brother?"

"No. Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall are coming in. I have a feeling they are going to pass by us again. They seem to be tracking our trips to Hogsmeade or something like that."

Draco turned slightly and sure enough the teachers were headed their way. "Maybe we should invite them to join us so that they can just continue to study us up close!"

"Hello Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hello professors. Would you care to join us for a while?" Draco responded.

"Hello. Please do join us for a bit. We won't bite unless you're made of food." Ginny added quickly.

"Are you sure? I mean you two aren't afraid you would be considered suck ups?" Dumbledore asked.

"We will risk it if you will!" Draco said.

"Right!" Ginny agreed.

"Well in that case sure we will join you." Dumbledore nodded to the other two professors and they sat down. McGonagall sitting down beside Ginny and Snape sitting beside Draco while Dumbledore sat at the head of the table.

After the instructors had ordered and everyone had their food they all dug in. They talked and laughed about many subjects including Quidditch, Potions, Transfigurations, and candy. "I must say though my favorite is the chocolate frogs." McGonagall concluded as they were discussing candies.

"I would have to say the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans is mine." Declared Snape. Everyone was shocked to find this out.

"I will admit that I am partial to anything muggle made or chocolate." Dumbledore exclaimed with a laugh.

"What about you Ginny?" Draco asked.

"Um what did you just call me?" Ginny said taken aback.

"Ginny. Why?"

"Ok just wondering. My favorite candy would have to be the chocolate frogs. We have a war going in my family to see who has the most cards by the end of each school year."

"Who is winning?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ron I think. He is always getting Harry and Hermione to give him their cards."

"Your friends don't help you out?" Snape asked.

"I don't ask because I don't care as much as he does about the contest. Although it would be nice to just one year have my brothers doing my chores for the summer instead of me doing theirs. Of course Mum always ends up giving them some extra chores which doesn't count in the deal."

"Well Ginny is there a specific way you guys handle this? I mean do you have to have different cards or can they all be the same?" McGonagall asked suddenly.

"Either! Fred and George use to win every year because they would pull theirs together and then divide them evenly. Always tying and then Ron and I would have to do their chores."

"Oh those two were always a handful but they were good for a laugh." McGonagall exclaimed.

"Weasley how many do you have so far this year?" Draco asked.

"Ten. Ron has twenty already and probably has another ten today."

"Well if I help you out can you send pictures of your brother doing your chores?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yeah but why would you want to help me out?"

"Simple I think it would be funny to see your brother doing your work after several years of you doing theirs."

The teachers looked from one student to the other with surprised looks on their faces. "Well I am sure we can all find a way to make sure Miss Weasley wins this year." Professor Dumbledore finally added with a wink.

"Hey Draco by the way what is your favorite candy?" Snape asks.

"Um chocolate frogs." Draco mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Chocolate frogs ok?"

"Yeah good answer." McGonagall replied with a smile.

After a few minutes they all paid and left. The teachers head back to the castle while Ginny and Draco went about finishing their shopping.

Ginny decided to get her brother his favorite candy for his birthday so they headed straight for Honeyduke's. Ginny bought some Bertie Botts, a couple of chocolate frogs, and her brother's favorite candy. Draco picked up several frogs, Bertie Botts, and a chocolate bar.

"Well let's head back shall we?" Draco said as they walked out of the shop. When they got closer to the castle Ginny took out a frog and started eating it. She then carefully placed her card back in the bag.

Draco also was munching on a frog checking out his card. "Here you go Weasley I already have this one."

"Thank you Malfoy! Hey by the way how much do I owe you for the potion supplies?"

"Don't worry about it. Just get me a really big Christmas present next month ok?"

"You got it. However it probably won't be up to your standards you know?"

"Don't worry about that either. I will help you pick it out." He smirked as he held the door for Ginny to enter the castle.

"Good evening you two. Long time no see!" Dumbledore greeted them. Again Snape and McGonagall were standing beside him.

"Good evening Professor." The two said together. They looked at each other and both busted out laughing without know why.

"Any questions tonight sir?" Ginny recovered first.

"No. You two may go put your stuff away and head to dinner."

"Thank you sir!" Ginny and Draco once again answered together and once again were laughing as they departed from the professors.

Again they noticed the instructors watching them leave but just headed toward their own houses.


	5. Chapter 5 Revenge is Sweet

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 5: Revenge Is Sweet

Ginny had been back about fifteen minutes. She had taken her shower, dressed, and was now in front of the fire reading her potions' book. She looked up and noticed that the trio was coming through the portrait hole laughing. "Hey Gin!" The three friends called to her.

"Hey Ron. Hey Harry. Hey Hermione. How was your day?" Ginny said as she shut her book.

"Well since you explained to Millicent why I was late mine was great! I mean we had a good laugh about the twins' stupid pranks and about the revenge you were bound to get on them. Millicent is not really that bad."

"Greg is cool as long as you don't try to get too intellectual on him. Did you know that Greg and Millicent are dating?" Hermione added.

"Pansy is still going on and on about you being paired with 'her Draco.' She also adds in the fact that she thinks I am the biggest idiot in the world. She thinks you some how talked Dumbledore into having you be Malfoy's partner just to get revenge on him for all the nasty things he does to you." Harry said with a laugh.

"Well you can tell her to believe whatever she has to so she can sleep at night." Ginny said with a smile.

"So how was your day in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked again.

"Great even though I did have to put up with Malfoy. We had to go to Zonko's, Honeyduke's, the potions supply store, the bookstore, and the parchment store. However we did get into a fight between the parchment store and the potion supply store. We ran into Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore at the potion supply store which made our fight get worse. In the end we found common ground and got along fine for the rest of the day. At lunch we felt like we were being followed by the three professors and so we invited them to join us. We had a great lunch and found out some interesting things about the teachers as well as about one another."

"Sounds like you had a good day. Well I guess we should head down for dinner. Wait for us a moment Gin. We need to put away our purchases." Hermione said.

"Ok but hurry I am starting to get hungry." Ginny said with a smile.

Two minutes later they were heading out the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. Just as they stepped inside the hall Ginny felt someone at her side. "Hey Weaslette! I see that you got your stuff back. What did you have to do to get it back?" Draco said with a smirk.

"I don't know what Ron did but it was there when I got back."

"Glad to hear that!" Draco said as he walked away.

"What was that all about?" Harry said with a look of annoyance.

"Malfoy was just checking to see if the twins had returned my items to me."

"Why does he care?" Hermione asked.

"He cares because he is my Hogsmeade partner and he was kept waiting while I was fighting my brothers." Ginny stated as though they should have thought of this themselves.

"I guess that makes sense." Hermione responded.

After dinner Ginny waited while everyone else left the hall. She then walked over to Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall. "Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny said weakly.

"Yes Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. He was almost sure she wanted to know why he had paired her with Draco.

"I know that you sir like a good joke and therefore I need your assistance along with the assistance of some of the teachers. I am trying to get even with Fred and George for some nasty pranks they have been playing. While today in Hogsmeade Draco helped me come up with a really good one but it would need your help. If after I explain it you don't want to I will understand but I personally think it would be a great one." Ginny said in a hurry.

The three teachers just stood there shocked. Dumbledore kind of knew this was coming but still wasn't expecting it. "Ok Miss Weasley please meet us at my office in about twenty minutes. Either Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall will be there to let you in."

"Thank you sir! I will run up to get the items I need to explain this prank." Ginny said and then waved goodbye.

Twenty minutes later she was standing outside Dumbledore's office with Snape. Snape said the password and they started making their way up to Dumbledore's office. When they entered they seen Professor McGonagall and Draco sitting with Dumbledore. The two students explained the whole plan and soon the three teachers we trying to hide their laughter. The plan was simple. First she would have to get her mother in on the plan but she knew if Dumbledore agreed there would be no problems there. Also she would have to have Bill's cooperation as well. Some one in her family would have to set up a portkey in the twins shop after they closed up for the night. Then when they left the store they would be transported to Dumbledore's office which was were the instructors came in. Dumbledore would inform them that they were late for class. They were expected an hour ago and it was not wise to be so late for Professor Snape's potions class. They would be handed a schedule that would give them one class each night until the exam. They would also have a class each morning before breakfast until the exams. They would then be expected to sit the N.E.W.T.s at the same time as the seventh years. In other words she wanted them to finish off their final year. It would be a gift for their mother and a punishment to the twins. "I know it would be a lot to ask of all the teachers but I really think it would be a great way of stopping this prank war!" Ginny said.

"Well I think it is a great idea. However I must say I am surprised that you two came up with this plan together." Professor Snape said.

"I agree that this is a great plan however I will have to talk to the other professors to see if they are willing to go through with it." Dumbledore stated.

"I know I would love to have the twins back even if they are a handful." McGonagall declared.

"So you will help Ginny put an end to the prank war?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy!"

After a few more minutes of discussion Draco was asked to escort Ginny back to her dorm. On the way the two students laughed about the way the teachers were eager to assist in ending the war her family had going on. They said goodnight at the portrait hole and Draco headed off to the Slytherin house.

"My dear what a handsome boy you have there." The fat lady said after Draco was out of earshot. "However you should watch how late you two are out for you wouldn't want to get caught with your boyfriend after curfew."

"He is not my boyfriend he is my Hogsmeade buddy." Ginny said before giving the fat lady her password and entering the common rooms.

The next morning Ginny was woken by Professor McGonagall. "Ginny, Dumbledore has informed your mother and your brother Bill of the plan and how they will play a part each day. All of the professors needed have agreed to assist you."

"Thank you Professor. I know this will be a great prank." Ginny smiled and then got up to get ready for classes.

The next day Ginny received an owl stating that she should expect her brothers that night. Her mother liked the plan and was anxious to see it carried out. She was hoping the two had grown up some and would face the challenge with an open mind.

Just about an hour before dinner Ginny, Draco, McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore were in Dumbledore's office waiting for the signal. Draco and Ginny were going to hide so they could see the twins' faces when they were told they were late. McGonagall was there to give them their passwords as they would have to stay overnight until the exams were over. Snape was going to be there ready to give them a detention and dock points seeing as they were late. However Dumbledore and McGonagall would talk him out of it with a simple I am sure it was a mix up right boys?"

When the twins arrived the plan was quickly played out. At first the twins were quite surprised but they soon figured it all out. "Come out Gingin!" George called. At this Ginny went bright red from embarrassment and anger. She hated when her brothers called her by her nicknames especially in front of a Slytherin.

"Yeah Gingersnap we aren't mad as a matter of fact we find this funny!" Fred added and with that Ginny snapped. Draco tried to hold her back but when the Weasley temper flared there was no stopping a Weasley.

"DON'T CALL ME GINGIN OR GINGERSNAP AGAIN OR YOU WILL NEED BODYGUARDS GOT IT?" Ginny yelled at her two brothers as she came out of her hiding spot followed by Draco.

Both boys were shocked to see Draco trying to stop their sister. "What is he doing with our sister?" George asked.

"Simple Georgie he has helped me put together this little prank. However I didn't just make it a prank I made it a real plan!"

"What does that mean?" Fred asked

"Well Freddie boy, I figured it was time you two did something for mum rather than for yourselves. So you will actually be finishing school as they stated before you will graduate with Ronald, Harry, Hermione, and Draco as well as the rest of their class."

"Well that is great but how will this all work out?" George asked ignoring the fact Ginny called Malfoy by his first name.

"Simple Bill will set up the transport every night. Mum will watch the store until you come back in the mornings. You will stay here at night and then work during the day." Ginny stated simply. Draco was watching her with admiration as she calmly explained the plan to her two brothers. After a few minutes the twins were leaving the office with Snape while Ginny left with Draco. Draco and Ginny walked in silence for a moment.

"Weasley?" Draco asked noticing the worried look on Ginny's face.

"Yeah Malfoy." Ginny replied.

"Don't worry! They will be fine. However I think you may need a bodyguard. Unless they get your temper up like that every time they talk to you." Draco smirked at her. "Oh and what was with Gingin and Gingersnap? I like those nicknames. Of course it could be because they pissed you off."

Ginny blushed at his question about her nicknames. "Well before starting Hogwarts my brothers each came up with a nickname for me that had to do with my hair or my real name. George calls me Gingin because it is a double nickname and since he is a twin he liked that. Fred calls me Gingersnap because of my hair and my temper. I won't tell you the rest of my nicknames but I have four more and only when they use them around certain people does it upset me. I don't like anyone from Slytherin knowing because they pick on me the most so the nicknames would be added to the list of things to annoy me with ok?"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Draco stated while making a mental note to find out the rest of them and to tease her privately about them. They were just outside the Great Hall. "Just let me know if I need to loan you my bodyguards. I mean whenever the twins are around they may try to kill you right?"

"I almost forgot that! Yeah you're right I may need bodyguards at some point but are you willing to lose yours for me?"

"Sure why not?"

"Thanks Malfoy! Well I guess we should go on in and eat. I am starved." Ginny said.

"Ok Gingersnap I'll see you later!" Draco said with a smirk.

"Ok that was so unfair! I mean I don't know any of your nicknames and now you know two of my worst ones." Ginny pouted a little than laughed as she added. "See you later Ferretface!"

They parted ways and each headed to their tables. Shortly after this the three professors and the twins came in. The twins walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny who happened to be sitting so she could see the Slytherin table. As the twins sat down she looked up and Draco caught her eye before he nodded toward her brothers. She looked over at them and saw them talking to Ron about their plans to strangle their little sister. However upon seeing her looking they said they were just kidding. She looked back at Draco and just shrugged. He found himself laughing at this gesture.

After about a week of the twins' appearances each night at dinner and every morning at breakfast everyone had gotten use to it. Also the twins didn't hide the fact that it had started off as a family prank but they had to agree with their little sister that they did need to finish school. They had left out the fact that Malfoy had helped their sister come up with this plan which didn't seem to bother Draco or Ginny too much.

The twins decided that if they were students at Hogwarts again they could also go to Hogsmeade with the students therefore they convinced Bill to watch their store on the next Hogsmeade weekend. Dumbledore assigned the twins to go with Harry and Pansy. After breakfast they got ready for the day in Hogsmeade.

"Gingersnap why are you so anxious to be hanging out with Draco Malfoy?" Fred asked.

"Well for starters it is better than hanging out with you two. Secondly I don't like it when you use my nicknames in front of others. Thirdly I am not really looking forward to it however since I have to go get Christmas presents and he is my Hogsmeade partner I will make the best of the day. So grow up and shut your big fat trap!" Ginny said as she left Gryffindor tower and headed down to the entrance hall to meet Draco.

"Hey Gingersnap." Draco greeted when she was right beside him and he said it so low that only she heard him.

"Hey Ferretface." She responded and prepared for the worst but was surprised when he just smirked.

**Author note: Thank you Sarah for the great review. Also glad to hear your audition was good hope all goes well for you there. I can't wait to hear one way or the other. Yes there will be some romances going on one will be Ginny and Draco. I will try to post three chapters tomorrow but today was busy for me and I am coming down sick with a cold I think so please bare with me everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6 Winter Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 6: Winter Wonderland

"So Gingin where do we need to go today?" Draco spoke softly so that only Ginny could hear the nickname he called her.

"Well I need to get everyone's Christmas presents. I think that is all I need today! What about you?" Ginny said with a small smile on her face. This was Ginny's favorite time of the year. Ginny loved to give gifts even more than she loved to receive them. She always gave her family and friends some kind of candy along with whatever she decided to make them for Christmas. This year she was going to make them all personalize handkerchiefs with their initials and something that reminded her of them.

"I need to get Christmas presents. I think I am sitting ok on school supplies right now." Draco stated simply. "So what are you getting everyone?"

"Oh well I um." She started stammering as her face went bright red. "I am making them personalize handkerchiefs with their initials and something that reminds me of them. I know it sounds stupid but I don't have too much money to get them real gifts so I always make their gifts and then buy some kind of candy to go along with it."

"I think they sound neat. So is that what I am getting as well?" Draco asked without thinking.

"What? I mean you want me to make you a handkerchief? I don't think that you would like it. I would probably put a ferret on it you know!"

"Yes I want you to make me a handkerchief. I don't even care if it has a ferret on it." Draco replied with a smirk. He knew she was thinking he was mocking her but he did really like the sounds of this kind of gift.

"Fine that is what you're getting but I can't promise you will get candy or anything else!"

"I understand!" Draco said with what seemed to be a smile playing on his lips as he looked down at his little partner. They had just been checked off by Filch and were making their way down to the village of Hogsmeade. "Hey Gingersnap do you think we could call a truce on the fighting today? I mean I want to enjoy this last trip before the break and I am sure you do too because it is a beautiful time of the year."

"I agree Ferretface. I think we really need to call a truce for the rest of the school year!" Ginny said quietly. "By the way why have you taken to calling me Gingersnap and GinGin?"

"I told you I like those nicknames. I only wish I knew your other nicknames because I have a feeling they are just as nice." Draco said as he shrugged his shoulders as though it should have been obvious as to why he called her those names.

"Oh! Well I don't like the fact that you know my nicknames and I don't know yours."

"Well Pansy calls me Drac or Drakkie but I wouldn't recommend those if you want to stay on my good side. I mean Ferretface is better than those names." He made a look of disgust as he brought up Pansy and her nicknames for him.

"What is there trouble in lovers' paradise?" Ginny asked in a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you looked as though you would rather touch me than to ever touch Pansy with a ten foot pole."

"I guess you could say that is about the size of things. I am not Pansy's boyfriend nor have I ever been. I can't stand her that much. She tries telling everyone we are dating but it is a lie. The only reason I took her to the Yule Ball was because my father forced me into it."

"Oh I didn't know that."

"What about you and your lover boy?"

"No boyfriend! Guys are too much trouble especially with this year's partnerships for Hogsmeade! I would never really have time to see my boyfriend between school, Quidditch, homework, and having to spend my time with you in Hogsmeade." Ginny responded with a slight pink tint in her cheeks. "So if you're not dating Pansy who are you dating?"

"I am not dating anyone. So what you're getting at is that I am the only guy you would have time for and that is only because Dumbledore found it cute to pair us up?"

"I guess you could interpret it that way. Why no girlfriend? I gave you my reasons for no boyfriend but you didn't give me your reasons."

"Same reasons you gave. Plus I am sick of dating girls that don't know how to carry on an intellectual conversation. Not that I would ever want to date someone like Granger but I would like someone that could talk about something other than music, makeup, and movies."

"So did you know that Pansy has been throwing hissy fits every time we have a Hogsmeade trip? She keeps bitching to Harry about how unfair it is that she is stuck with him and you are stuck with me. She even told him that you were her Draco!"

"God that woman is annoying. Goyle said that all she could talk about on the first trip was me and how she planned to get to the bottom of this. She would make sure Dumbledore saw the error of his ways and fixed this mess. She wouldn't have her Draco suffering such an injustice."

"Yeah that is about what Harry claimed she had said. She even demanded Dumbledore explain his little game or plan to her right then and there after the first trip."

"Did I even mention her that day?" Draco asked cautiously hoping that if he had nothing had gotten back to her because that would just add more problems for him.

"No. We talked Quidditch, the prank war, my nightmares, and your dislike of shopping with women. But you never mentioned Pansy. I think I even mentioned that to Hermione when she asked about it after telling me what had happened to Harry."

"Good. I don't think I could handle it if she thought there was a chance between her and me. I mean if she thought I had brought her up she would take it that way. Wait a minute you remember everything we talked about?"

"Of course I did. I mean I was surprised at how well we got along that day even with the fight."

"So care to share what your other nicknames are?" Draco asked as she led him into the first store she needed to hit to get the handkerchiefs for her gift.

"Maybe later but right now I need to pick up some handkerchiefs." Ginny replied while picking up the packages she needed. She went up and paid for the items then they made their way out of the busy store.

"So what would you get for everyone if you could afford more?" Draco asked in a curious tone.

"Well Hermione would get a book most likely. Ron anything about the Chudley Cannons. Mum would probably be some kind of wool so she could stop sending Ron that horrible Maroon colored sweaters every year. I think he needs a different color. Dad would get anything having to do with muggles. Fred and George anything prank related. Percy would be an attitude adjustment! Bill would be a hair brush or an earring. Charlie would be anything homemade because he loves those gifts best. Harry would be anything related to Quidditch or the wizarding world that could make his life easier when he goes home. For my friends it would be film for Colin and anything unusual for Luna. Neville would be anything to do with Herbology." Ginny finished a little surprised that Draco asked.

"Well I think Ron would thank you for the thought of what to give your mum." Draco said after she finished.

They were now in the thread shop and she was deciding what colors she would need. Ginny looked at the one box that had everything she needed in it but it was too much for her to get so she decided to pick out just about five colors. As she was purchasing these she noticed Draco had something behind his back. "What is that a gift for someone?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that. Are you done in here?" When she nodded he added. "Why don't you wait for me outside? It is kind of crowded in here."

"Ok see you outside."

When he came out he handed Ginny his bag. "I am not caring your purchases for you Ferret!"

"Open it Gingersnap!" Draco said with a smile in his eyes.

With that Ginny opened the bag and saw the box of threads she had been looking at. Ginny felt at a lose for words. "Thank you Draco."

"You are welcome!" He exclaimed quietly.

They went into a shop where Draco picked up a gift for his father. Then they walked into the parchment store where Draco picked out some parchment for a friend. He also picked out a quill that changed colors as it wrote. Ginny didn't even notice that the parchment had a W on it.

"Draco?" Ginny whispered as she tugged on his robes. He leaned down so his ear was next to her mouth.

"Yes Ginny?"

"What are you going to get your mother? I mean if you don't have anything picked out yet I have a place that has beautiful items. Also I need to go by this place for a moment anyway."

"Lead the way my lady!" Draco said as he bowed before her.

Ginny laughed at this and then took his hand and lead him down the crowded streets toward the other end of the village. Ginny didn't release Draco's hand as she led him in the store and called out, "Christine are you here?"

"Ginny girl is that you?"

"I am not Ginny! I am Dumbledore!" Ginny said with a laugh as Christine walked out from the back room.

"Where have you been Ginbug? I mean I haven't seen you all school year and I know you have had two trips before this. So spill girl and explain why you haven't even owled me lately. Also tell me who the new guy is. I mean you always did have great taste in guys!" Christine said to Ginny.

"Well Christine this is Draco Malfoy my partner for the Hogsmeade weekends. That is why I haven't been stopping by this term. As for the reason I haven't owled well that is because I have had so much homework and I have had a detention. We won't even mention the prank war." Ginny replied.

"I see! Well what brought you here this time?"

"Draco needs a gift for his mum for Christmas so I suggested this place. This way I could see you and give you a hug because I have missed our girl talks."

"I have missed you too Ginbug. I really do miss the chats about guys, school, and just anything. Draco why don't you have Ginbug show you around and then if you two don't mind I will join you for lunch so we can chat ok?"

"Sounds good to me! What do you say Ginbug want to show me around?"

"Ok I guess we could do that." Ginny said as she noticed he had picked up on another nickname she had.

As soon as Christine was out of earshot Draco turned to Ginny. "So which brothers' girlfriend?"

"Charlie's exgirlfriend."

"Ah! So Ginbug is Charlie's nickname for you. George has Gingin while Fred has Gingersnap. Am I right so far?"

"Yes! Why do you care so much what my nicknames are?"

"Honestly I am not exactly sure why unless it is because they seem to annoy you. Or maybe I am sick of calling you Weasley, Weasel, or Weaselette."

"Alright I guess it is ok if you call me Gingersnap but I don't like Gingin and only Charlie and Christine can call me Ginbug."

"Agreed Gingersnap! So what would you suggest for my mother?"

"How about this lamp?" Ginny held up a beautiful silver and green lamp. This surprised Draco because he never realized she had such good taste.

"It's perfect." Draco said with wide eyes. With this they walked over to where Christine had reappeared and Draco paid for the lamp. Christine carefully packaged the lamp and then closed the shop for an hour.

They walked to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Upon ordering their meals along with their drinks Ginny and Christine started chattering away. Ginny sensed Draco's discomfort and realized they were excluding him from the conversation. "Draco what do you want for Christmas this year?" Ginny asked after telling Christine that she herself wanted chocolate frogs or even just the cards. Also she wanted some books on potions and on herbology. She had also mentioned some special perfume she wanted.

"Well I want something homemade for a change. Also I want some chocolate frogs and a couple of books. I have two books left to complete the series I started reading."

"Which books?" Christine asked realizing that Ginny had noticed Draco feeling left out and wanted him to be comfortable.

"Wizard of the Darkness and Darkness becomes Light."

"Can I ask what these books are about?" Christine responded.

"Well the one is about a young wizard around my age whose father is forcing him to join the dark side of a war of good verses evil. However he really doesn't want to be on the dark side. All he really wants is to prove himself to the girl he loves. She is from a family that supports the side of light. This girl only sees him as a dark wizard and hates his guts. The second book is about how he ends up fighting on the side of light and ends up in a bad battle that lands him in the hospital. Who happens to be his mediwitch? The girl he loves! While she is taking care of him she finds out more about him and finds he has changed from the days they were in school together."

"Wow those sound like good books." Ginny stated.

"That's what I thought too. Anyway what type of books do you ladies like?"

"Well I love classic romances about a witch who turns the bad boy into a man worthy of marriage." Christine explained.

"I like any romance that adds comedy to it. With all the things I have been though I need a good laugh now and then." Ginny added.

"What is your all time favorite romance?" Draco asked Ginny.

"A True Wizard." Ginny responded. "Unfortunately I have only read half of it because I had to return it to the friend I borrowed it from and never had the chance to finish it."

"I see!" Draco smiled at her. At this point they had finished eating and Christine paid for all three.

"You two better join me the next time you're in the village. I have truly missed you Ginbug. It was great to meet one of the Malfoys I have heard so much about from Ginny."

"It was a pleasure to meet you too Miss um?" Draco stopped realizing he didn't know her last name.

"Felton." Christine supplied.

"Right Miss Felton it was a pleasure to meet you and spend time with you. I look forward to seeing you in the future. As for what Ginny says about me I am sure she is way too nice and the truth is I am much nastier than she makes me out to be."

"Don't be to sure. From what I have seen Ginny described you almost perfectly. Except she never said you were so charming." Christine told Draco as they walked out to the sidewalk. She then turned to Ginny and hugged her. She whispers in Ginny's ear. "Goodbye Ginbug and remember even bad wizard boys can turn into good wizard men because a woman loves them."

"Thanks Christine for everything especially the advice. See you the next time we are in the village." Ginny told Christine. With that Christine made her way back to her shop while Ginny and Draco stepped into the bookstore.

Draco picked up several books. Ginny however found only two books she could afford thanks to Christine who had slipped some money into her pocket as she hugged Ginny goodbye. After finishing in the bookstore they hit Honeyduke's. They then hit one more store with a mix of gift items. Upon making their purchases they headed back to the school.

"Gingersnap can you do me a favor?" Draco asked.

"What Ferretface?"

"Can you give some people gifts from me however make it look like they come from you not me?"

"What?"

"I bought some people gifts however I know they would not accept them from me. So I want you to put your name on them."

"Sure I guess."

"Great come on!" Draco led her into the castle where once again the three teachers waited. After answering a couple of questions Draco led Ginny to a small corridor that was deserted at that time. He then told her which gifts went to which people.

**Author note: Thanks for being patient everyone! I am fighting a cold but am sure I will live. I am going to post two more chapters within the next few minutes. Sarah I am glad I have caught your attention with my story. I don't mind having only one reviewer it happens a lot to me. I am trying to get the fanfiction work out of my way so that I can write my real story that I have been working on for almost a year now but because of all of these other stories I have in my head I couldn't get the work done. I myself read a few stories here and there but have saved my favorites to read again and again. I was into a couple pairings at one time from Harry Potter one being Ginny and Draco since it was the first one I found and the writer I read had a great story but I can't tell you which one it was I have read many great Ginny/Draco fics. Well need to post two more chapters here and then work on my other fanfic that is in the Mighty Ducks area no Harry Potter in it lol. Take care all!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Accident

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 7: The Accident

On the last day of classes before break Ginny was rushing to her last class when she ran into someone. As she hit the person her bag fell and broke open spilling its contents. "Sorry!" Ginny said as she looked up to see who she hit.

The person knelt down and whispered, "It's alright Gingersnap." Draco then muttered a spell to repair the torn bag and helped her pick up everything that had spilled. "Snape's class?" He asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I'll walk you to class and tell him it was my fault." Draco said as though it should have been obvious.

He held his hand out and she took it. He helped her to her feet before picking up her bag. Once again he mutters a spell and flicked his wand. This spell caused Ginny's clothes to look clean and pressed. Also her hair became tidy as well.

"Thanks Draco." Ginny said as they started down the corridor with him holding her bag.

"Are you ok?" He asked her noticing a slight limp.

"Yeah but I think I twisted my ankle."

"Professor Snape?" Draco called to the instructor as he walked in holding Ginny's bag and supporting her with an arm around her waist. "Ginny is late because I ran into her in the hall causing her bag to break and all its contents to scatter. However on the way here I noticed she was limping. So can you give her the homework assignments for the holidays? Then I will take her to the hospital wing before going to Tranfigurations."

"Is this true Miss Weasley?"

"Yes sir." She replied as she winced from the pain in her ankle.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy I will. Now take her right to the hospital wing and here is your pass." With this Snape produced two pieces of parchment which he handed to Draco. Draco took them then he picked Ginny up and carried her out of the room.

"Draco?" Ginny said as soon as they were out of the classroom and down the hall a ways.

"Yes Gingersnap?" He responded feeling her arms around his neck. He knew she was trying to distribute her weight more evenly.

"Why did you do that for me? I mean get me out of trouble with Snape." She said as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Consider it your Christmas present."

"Well that was the nicest Christmas present I ever received." Ginny said with a little laugh.

Draco looked at her with a confused look. "Why is that and what is so funny?"

"Snape would have done three things to me. First take points off my house, second give me detention, and third he would have given me more homework."

"I guess that is true but was that what was funny?"

"No. Didn't you see your fellow Slytherins and Snape when you picked me up to carry me out? How about the Gryffindor girls not to mention the boys?"

"No I didn't."

"Well let's just say a Malfoy carrying a Weasley didn't go unnoticed. Also let's say some of the Slytherins looked like they were going to be sick. Some of the Gryffindor students looked ready to attack you while Snape looked shocked and proud of you."

Draco laughed as he visualized what Ginny described. "I guess that would be funny."

"Why would Snape look proud and shocked of you? I mean I could understand disgusted and shocked but it was a happy shocked not a disgusted shock."

"Snape has been more of a father to me than my own father and so whenever I do the right thing he looks proud. However the happy shocked look I think is because of Dumbledore's plan. Snape doesn't hate you Ginny."

"He doesn't?"

"No he actually said that I need to remember to be careful with you because you have been through a lot. Of course he had to remind me of what an awful git my father was and the evil part he played in your troubles."

"Draco I don't blame you for what your father did. I use to but now I don't. I see now it wasn't your fault." Ginny stated as they entered the hall to the hospital wing.

"No! But if I hadn't felt the need to tease Potter my father wouldn't have had a reason to get near your cauldron. Right?" Draco asked just outside the hospital wing.

"Well maybe and maybe not. Lets not think of the what ifs. I am actually kind of glad it happened because I am stronger now. I didn't like what happened to everyone but it made me stronger and led me to realize how bad the Dark Lord truly is. Later my experiences helped someone else fight a demon in their life. However if I could I would strangle your father for his evilness."

Draco laughed as he pushed the door open. "I'd pay to see that Ginny. I would love to see a little thing like you take on a monster like him." Draco finished saying as Madam Pomfrey came out of her office.

Ginny and Draco explained what happened. A minute later Ginny was able to leave the hospital wing. Draco had wait. When she was able to leave Ginny walked out with Draco. As soon as they were out of the hospital wing Ginny turned to Draco. "I will go with you to see McGonagall since this is really my fault and not yours."

"You don't have to do that." Draco responded.

"I am going to. So let's go." They talked some more about classes and family on the way to his class. Neither could believe how easy this seemed. They reach his class fifteen minutes before it ended. When they walked in together Draco understood what it must have looked like in Snape's classroom when they had stood there together. However there was big difference. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were in this class. None of them looked too happy with the pair.

Ginny quickly explained to McGonagall that everything that had happened was her fault. She said she hadn't been looking where she was going and ran into him. She told McGonagall that Draco had taken the blame with Snape so she wouldn't be in trouble. When Ginny finished McGonagall smiled telling Ginny and Draco to take a seat. She had conjured up a chair beside Draco's empty seat. She then had the rest of the class return to their work. After class Ginny and Draco had to stay behind.

"Professor Snape should be here shortly I presume." Sure enough in strode the Potions teacher.

"Sorry Minerva. I had to hand out some papers."

"No trouble Severus dear. We just need to get to take care of these two."

"Well I don't think detention is necessary."

"Nor do I Severus. However I think house points need to be discussed."

"I agree."

Great! Ginny thought. Now they want to dock us points for getting along.

"I say twenty points each Severus."

"No, 50 points each Minerva."

"Ok agreed 50 points to Slytherin!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Yes and 50 points to Gryffindor!" Snape said with a smile.

"Now you two may leave and please enjoy your break." McGonagall said as she handed Draco a piece of parchment with his homework on it.

As soon as they were out of the classroom and shut the door Draco turned to Ginny with a confused look on his face. "What was that about?"

"I am not sure."

"I guess getting along paid off in the end." Draco said.

"Yeah I guess so. If we hadn't both took the blame with our respective Head of House I doubt we would have come out of this mess so well."

"I agree. Not only did we get to miss most of our classes but we also got house points added for trying to keep one another out of trouble." Draco responded.

They had reached the Great Hall at this and both noticed their friends waiting. "Uh oh!" Ginny said.

"What do they want?" Draco asked.

"Probably to see why we came in to Tranfigurations together." Ginny shrugged as she whispered this so the others wouldn't hear.

They said a quick goodbye and headed to their groups. Draco met up with Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy, and Millicent. "Hey Drakkie honey. What were you doing with that filth?" Pansy asked her voice dripping with sweetness.

"None of your business Parkinson." Draco replied snappily.

Ginny heard this and almost laughed. Ginny met up with Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Colin. Ron's ears were red. "What the bloody hell were you doing with Malfoy and why did you stand up for him?" Ron asked his voice rising a bit.

"Ronald it really is none of your business." Ginny stated simply but seeing Ron wasn't going to drop the issue that quickly she proceeded on. "But if you must know he told Professor Snape that it was his fault I was late because when he ran into me my bag tore and spilled everything."

"What?" Harry asked. "No way did Malfoy stick up for you!"

"Were you there Harry?"

"No but," Harry started but was cut off by Colin.

"Harry, he did stand up for her and carried her to the hospital wing because she had hurt her ankle." Colin finished softly.

"No bloody way!" Ron replied. "Malfoy would never touch a Weasley."

"Well he did and that Weasley was me." Ginny replied coolly before starting into the Great Hall. As she did she saw Draco watching her with questioning expression. He seemed to be asking if her friends were mad at her. Ginny sighed, rolled her eyes, and shrugged her shoulders in a reply that said yeah but who cares I can handle them.

The next day everyone heading home for the holidays left. However the four Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were staying because the Weasley family was coming Christmas Day to see them. This meant that Dad, Mum, Charlie, Bill, and Percy would be joining them. Percy had seen the error of his ways a year ago and was now talking to the family again. Ginny had noticed that Draco was one of five Slytherins to stay at Hogwarts for the vacation. The others were two first years, Millicent, and Goyle.


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas Bows

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 8: Christmas Bows

On Christmas morning Ginny woke up and dressed quickly. She chooses to wear her favorite plaid skirt that was greens, reds, and golds. The skirt was made of taffeta and came to just above her knee. Hermione had given it to her for Christmas during Ginny's fourth year. She then chooses to put on her favorite red shirt with ¾ sleeves and a scoop neckline. Ginny then slipped on her favorite black flats and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail with a few strands hanging about her face.

Once she reached the bottom step she was hugged by her whole family, Harry, and Hermione. After everyone was finished hugging the youngest Weasley they settled down by the tree which was near the fireplace. Ginny helped her mum give out the Christmas presents. Once all had been distributed Ginny asked if it was ok for everyone to open the one from her that was wrapped in snowmen paper first. Her mother agreed as did everyone else. So one by one they opened them. This was a tradition with her family. Every year hers was the first opened.

Her mum having went first found a handkerchief with a pair of knitting needles in one corner and MW in another corner. Her father opened his to find a muggle car in one corner and AW in another corner. Charlie went next and of course he always loved what he got from his little sister. He knew she always put a lot of thought into his gift. Sure enough he wasn't disappointed his had a dragon in one corner and the initials CW in another. He hugged Ginny since she was sitting between Bill and himself. Bill then opened his gift to find his had a pyramid in one corner and WW in another. He too hugged Ginny and whispered that he loved it because she really knew his favorite thing! Percy was next in line to open his which he found had a cauldron on it and PW.

"Why did you put a cauldron on it?"

"Simple Percy, you went on and on about the cauldron bottom thickness regulations that one summer. Now that is the first thing I think of when I see cauldrons."

"Ok," Percy said quietly and then put his handkerchief in his pocket.

Next Fred opened his and found something that confused him. His had a Beater's bat in one corner and FW/GW in another. "What is up with the FW/GW on this?"

"You really don't know?"

"Is this so we can share?" Fred asked pointing toward George and himself.

"No! Your real name is Fred however when you are being silly you go by Gred." Ginny explained as though this should have been obvious. Everyone laughed as Fred got up and hugged his little sister.

"Only you Gingersnap would think of that!"

George then opened his package and saw his was similar. His had a Bludger on it with GW/FW. "So mine is for George and Forge right GinGin?"

"Sure is!" She exclaimed as George came over and hugged her.

"Only Gin could make gifts so perfect at fitting our personalities." George stated.

Ron then opened his to find a Quidditch goalpost and RW on it. Then Harry opened his. His had a snitch in one corner and HP/HW in the other. "Gin please explain this one!" Harry exclaimed with confusion.

"Well Harry you are like my brother and therefore I feel you are part of the Weasley family. However your real name is Harry Potter so HP and your honorary Weasley so HW. Ok?" Ginny looked nervously at him.

Harry stared at her and then smiled. "I love that. Thank you for including me in your family. I am honored to be a Weasley."

Hermione then opened her package. She saw that hers had a book and HG/HW.

"Now Ginny explain to me why my girlfriend's gift has HW on it!" Ron demanded slightly pink in the face as though Ginny was implying something.

"Same reason I did Harry's that way. Even if she wasn't your girlfriend Hermione would be like a sister to me and therefore a Weasley so get over it! Is it ok Hermione?"

"I love it! Ron stop overreacting your sister just wants everyone she loves to know she thinks of them as family." Hermione replied. Ron calmed down a bit but seeing everyone looking at him made him a bit nervous.

"So Gingerspice did you do these the muggle way? I mean that is your way with Christmas gifts. I think that is what makes me love them the best of all the gifts I get." Bill said in the tone of voice he reserved for only Ginny.

"Ok course I did Bill!" Ginny said with a smile. After that they opened the candy from Ginny and then all their other gifts.

Ginny got another sweater from her mother, some chocolate frogs from Ron, a book about Quidditch from Harry, and another outfit from Hermione. The outfit was a denim miniskirt which came to just above her knees and was fitted to her body while the shirt was just like the one she was wearing except it was white. From Charlie she received a little silver dragon charm for her charm bracelet. He told her it was because she was his little dragon. Bill gave Ginny barrettes. One had a tiny heart dangling from it. She quickly placed that one in her hair and removed the ponytail holder. She had already added the charm to her bracelet. Fred and George had given her a box of gags to pull on Malfoy if he started bothering her as well as a book about Herbology. Percy's gift to Ginny was a new set of robes for school. He realized that it couldn't be easy being the only girl in the family so he had gotten Hermione to get him the measurements so he could get the robes for his little sister. Everyone was in shock at the nice gift he bought her. He had gotten Ron a new set of robes as well. Her dad had gotten her a new alarm clock that had charms on it so the twins couldn't make this one go off or have it sing the sorting hat song again.

As soon as all the gifts had been opened she told them there was one more gift before she disappeared upstairs to get something. She returned with a bag full of gifts. She had sent some of the gifts home with her friends but the ones for those staying at Hogwarts or joining them for Christmas she had kept in the bag upstairs. She gave her dad his gift first. He opened it to find a book about muggle items and how they work. Her mother opened her gift which was knitting needles and wool yarn in some pretty colors that would look good on any redhead.

"Oh Mum that is so you can make Ron a sweater out of a different color next year!" Ginny stated.

"Are you sure it isn't for your sweater next year?"

"Actually it is for both!"

Next Charlie opened his gift and found two items. The first was a pair of gloves that were protected so he wouldn't get hurt when working with the dragons. Also the other was a homemade dragon carved out of wood. Charlie again hugged his sister and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. "Thank the Dragon for me."

Bill opened his gift to reveal a new hair brush that looked very manly and a new earring. "Wow Ginny this is great but how did you afford all of this?"

"Long story but let's just say it was someone else who got them for you but wanted it to be a secret so I am playing the giver at their request."

With this everyone looked shocked but no one said anything. Percy opened his and found a book about how to be more family oriented and less career oriented. He immediately started reading it. Fred opened his gift and found that there was a book that was called 101 Ways to Be Nice to Your Loved Ones. George opened his next to find a book that was titled 101 Pranks Not to Pull on a Girl. They both laughed as they started flipping through the books. When Ron opened his gift he found a blanket with the Chudley Canons on it. Harry's gift was a photo of his parents in a picture frame that had little snitches all around it.

"Where did you get this picture?" Harry asked a little overwhelmed by the beautiful gift.

"I don't know where they got it but I will find out and let you know!"

Hermione opened her gift and found a book. This book was about Hogwarts most famous students. It included Harry, Tom Riddle, James Potter, Professor Lupin, Black, and many more. "Wow this is so cool."

"Gingersnap," Fred whispered in her ear as he came over and hugged her again. "Tell him I loved my gift and I don't mind him calling you by the nickname I gave you."

"Who are you talking about Fred?"

"You know who I am talking about Miss I'm keeping secrets." Fred said with a laugh. They were now by themselves as everyone else had started down for breakfast.

"No I don't." Ginny said trying to keep a blank face but failing.

"Malfoy but I will explain how I know later!" Fred said simply.

"Ok I will tell him. So you're not mad about the nickname?"

"No. I love the fact you let him use it just so he wouldn't call you Weasel, Weaselette, or Weasley." Fred said as they started out of the common room.

"Thank you for understanding Fred." Ginny said as she hugged the twin who seemed to understand her more than she realized.

"You are welcome! Now let's go eat."

**Author note: Sarah I forgot to mention that prank was my oldest brother's idea but I made it into something a bit more from what he did. However I think it works well in the story.**


	9. Chapter 9 Gift Exchange

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 9: Gift Exchange

Once they entered the Great Hall they saw the rest of their family sitting around a single table in the middle of the room. Dumbledore was at the head of the table with McGonagall and Snape on either side of him. The other teachers were position around the sides as were the few other students who had stayed for the break. The Weasleys were sitting right next to Malfoy, Goyle, and Bulstrode. Ginny was pushed by Fred into the seat right next to Malfoy before Fred sat down on her other side.

"Good morning Ginny." Draco said. As he said this the Weasleys all stopped eating and looked over at the two young people.

"Good morning Draco." Ginny responded ignoring the looks her she got from her family. She did notice that Dumbledore was smiling warmly at the exchange between the two students. "How is your Christmas? Did you get everything you wanted?"

"I am really enjoying my Christmas since I am here instead of at home. I didn't get anything I wanted but then again why would I expect anyone to actually pay attention to what I want." He said sadly.

"So what did you get?"

"Deatheater items which I turned into Snape and Dumbledore a few minutes ago." He said quietly so that no one else could hear him. This of course made her family frown more.

"What about from your friends?"

"Hair gel from Pansy, a book on hairstyle spells from Millicent, Goyle got me hair gel, and Crabbe got me a comb." He again whispered so his fellow Slytherins didn't hear him.

"Oh so your friends all think you are obsessed with your hair?"

"Unfortunately yes they do!" Draco said with a look of disgusted. "Oh and Pansy's was because she likes my hair gelled back."

"I personally think you need to try leaving it just fall without the gel." Ginny said as she took another bite of her breakfast.

"Ok I will try it sometime especially since it will drive Pansy nuts." Draco said with a laugh.

"Isn't she already nuts?"

"You know something you're right!" Draco responded with a smirk. With this they both got up to head out of the hall as they were done with breakfast and most everyone else had already left.

"So what did you think of the gifts from me?" Ginny asked finally not able to wait any longer.

"I haven't opened them yet. I was hoping we could open our gifts together. Of course I am talking about the ones we got one another."

"Ok but when and where?"

"How about in ten minutes in the Room of Requirements? That will give me time to go and get the gifts."

"Alright I will meet you there in ten minutes. I have to go get a gift I made for Dobby the house elf. I think I will run by and give it to him so actually why don't we plan to make it twenty minutes."

"Sounds good to me. Wait a minute you mean the house elf that use to work for my family? You are friends with Dobby?"

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?"

"No but let's just have him meet us in the Room of Requirements I also have something for him."

"Ok twenty minutes it is and I will tell Dobby to meet us there."

"Good see you soon."

About twenty minutes later Dobby, Draco, and Ginny walked into the Room of Requirements which was decked out in a very festive way. At one side of the room was a fireplace with a fire and a tree beside it. The tree was very beautiful with its little trinkets and tiny lights. There was a couch near the fireplace and a small coffee table in front of it. Ginny walked over carrying the gift for Dobby and the gifts Draco handed to her. She set them down beside the tree before sitting sat down in front of the fire with her knees pulled up to the chest. Draco also walked up and set down his gifts then took a seat on the floor with his legs crossed. Draco watched Ginny who was looking very nervous and so much younger than she really was. Dobby came over and handed the two the gifts he was holding. They opened them to find a pair of socks. Draco and Ginny each got one with the Slytherin emblem on it and the other had a Gryffindor emblem.

"Thank you Dobby." Ginny said quietly while trying to puzzle out the meaning behind the gift Dobby had given her.

"You is welcome Miss Wheezy." Dobby replied.

"Yes thank you Dobby. I have never had such a lovely pair of socks. I will treasure these forever." Draco said in a tone that sounded as though he truly meant what he was saying.

"You is very welcome Master Draco. Dobby only wishes he could have given you a gift when you was younger. However Dobby had no money at the time but now Dobby does thanks to Professor Dumbledore. He is a good man Dumbledore."

"Yes Dobby that he is! Well I have something for you too. It isn't much but I hope you like it. Ginny helped me find it for you." Draco replied.

"Oh I is sure to like it Master Draco." Dobby said as he took the gift from Draco. He opened it to find a tie and a jacket. The two items clashed horrible but Ginny had explained that is what Dobby truly liked.

"Oh Master Draco it is lovely. Dobby is sure to get much good from it. Dobby is thanking you sir." Dobby said as he beamed at the young man before him. Draco smiled the first true smile he had in a long time. Ginny had been right. Draco looked over to see Ginny smiling too this smile made her look very beautiful.

"You are welcome Dobby." Draco replied.

"Now Dobby here is the present from me and I hope you like it. It isn't anything fancy but well I liked it and thought of you."

"Oh Dobby is sure Miss Wheezy got him something he likes. Miss Wheezy always does." Dobby said as he tore open the gift to reveal a handkerchief with the Hogwarts crest on it in one corner and DTHE in another. Also he found a pair of mismatch socks that had been two of Ginny's only she had lost one from each pair.

"Do you like it?" Ginny asked starting to look like a little girl again.

"Oh Miss Wheezy I is not liking it. I is loving it!" Dobby said as he beamed at the young woman in front of him. "Dobby thanks you both Miss Wheezy and Master Draco for the beautiful clothes. I is sure to get a lot of good from them. But now Dobby must get back to work since it is a big day."

"See you later Dobby." Ginny said as she stood and hugged the house elf. Dobby hugged her back.

"You is a nice person Miss Wheezy. Dobby will see you later as well."

Draco stood and he walked over to Dobby. "I am glad I got the chance to see you again Dobby. I am truly sorry about all the times I was mean to you in the past." Dobby placed his arms around Draco. This action surprised Draco for just a second and then he hugged the house elf back.

"Dobby forgives you Master Draco. It wasn't your fault young Master." Dobby replied as he walked away toward the door. Soon he had left and Ginny was left with Draco alone.

"I am very surprised by you!"

"Why is that Ginny?"

"Well because you were so nice to Dobby."

"I always had a soft spot for him. I was only a nasty git toward him because of my father."

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You do have a soft side. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. However I would like to see that side more often."

"Thanks Ginny I don't want my reputation changing too soon. How about we open our gifts?"

"Alright but you have to open this one first." Ginny said as she handed him a package wrapped in snowman paper.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes open it already."

Draco opened the package and found two beautiful new handkerchiefs. One had DM in one corner and a dragon in another. The other one had the initials in one corner with a broomstick and a snitch in another.

"Ginny! I love them. Thank you!"

"Really you love them?"

"Yes did you make them the muggle way?"

"Yes I did!"

"There are exquisite. Maybe when you graduate you should start your own shop." Draco said with a genuine smile.

Ginny blushed at the compliment. "Thank you Draco but I would have to have a lot of money to start a store like that."

"We will cross that bridge when the time comes. Now open this gift." Draco responded.

Ginny wondered what he meant by we will. Ginny opened the gift he held out to her. It was a pack of just frog cards. There were about forty to fifty cards. "Where did you get all of these?"

"I had my mum send my whole collection and I picked out all the duplicates I had. This isn't all of them. I have more for you but I didn't want to give them all to you at once." Draco said with a slight blush.

"Thank you. Do you know this is really going to help me out with the competition? Since the twins are back in school we let them in the competition as well however they are only allowed to count the ones they got since the day they started back here."

"Well this should be a great year for you then because you are going to beat three brothers if I have anything to do with it." Draco said as Ginny handed him another package. He opened it to find three Chocolate frogs. "Thank you Ginny. I love these things."

"I know you told me that twice now." Ginny said with a laugh that made her look so beautiful.

"I will make sure to give you these cards when I am done!"

"No keep them if you need them."

"Well we will see who gets them later ok?"

"Deal." Ginny replied as she opened the package Draco gave her. It was Chocolate Frogs there were ten of them. "Oh thank you Draco!"

"You're welcome. I hope this helps you with that competition as well."

"Oh I am sure it will. Between all my Christmas presents I got more frogs and cards than any one of the three boys."

Draco laughed as Ginny handed him the next package. This time it was the first book of the two he had mentioned wanting. He was so surprised he couldn't say anything. He just handed her a package. When she opened it she saw it was the romance novel she had mentioned. The one she had started but never finished. She too was speechless. She then gave him the next gift. This one was the second book he had wanted. The next gift she opened was a book on Herbology and a book on Potions.

"Draco thank you for all the wonderful gifts. I love them all." Ginny said with a smile.

"No Ginny thank you. You made my Christmas special. I was a little down because no one really got me anything I wanted but then here you are getting me everything I asked for. I don't think I can ever repay you for make my Christmas so special." Draco said as he took her hand and gently kissed it.

Ginny felt the warmth of his kiss spread throughout her whole body causing her to blush. "Draco you already have. You too made my Christmas special. Everything I asked for you got me."

"Not everything Ginny."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't get you that perfume you wanted."

"Oh well I would never expect you to get me that." With this Ginny got up off the floor and moved to the couch. She sat down with her legs curled up beside her.

Draco joined her on the couch. He sat down at the other end and looked into the fire for a moment. "Ginny?"

"Yes Draco."

"When did you and I become friends?"

"I am not sure but I think it was when we called the truce."

"Well I am glad we called the truce and became friends."

"Me too Draco." They stayed there for a while just talking about school and their homework. They talked about what everyone in her family got as well as what they thought of the gifts. She told him how Fred and Charlie had figured out that the gifts were from Draco. "Well I should be going. Charlie and Fred want to explain how they knew it was you plus they will have questions about why."

"Ok Gingersnap let me help you gather your gifts." Draco got up as did Ginny. He helped her put her gifts in a bag and then she helped him do the same with his gifts. They then left the Room of Requirements together. Once outside they said their good byes and parted ways.

**Author note: Scipio's girl thank you for the review. I feel Fred would be someone who could see his sister is someone who can make good decisions about her friends. However I can't really explain why he wasn't livid but rather understanding maybe Ginny put a charm on him lol.**


	10. Chapter 10 Christmas Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Also don't own the music mentioned just borrowed the titles. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 10: Christmas Surprises

When Ginny returned to Gryffindor tower she saw Fred and Charlie. "Where is everyone?" She asked knowing full well the two boys want to talk to her but she wanted to delay it.

"Mum and Dad went to visit with Dumbledore and McGonagall." Charlie stated.

"It seems they have a problem with Ron and you being partners with the people you are partnered with for Hogsmeade." Fred added.

"Bill and Harry are playing wizard's chest up in Harry's room while Hermione took a walk with Ron." Charlie continued.

"George and Percy are in an empty classroom. George has a potions essay he is working on and Percy is reading a book. However Percy is also there to offer help if George needs it." Fred spoke up.

"So dear little sister that leaves you with your two favorite brothers. The ones you are just itching to explain a few things to." Charlie said with a smile.

"Let me guess who you could mean. Oh yeah my favorite brothers must be you two!" Ginny exclaimed smiling back and looking innocently at both of them.

"Very good Ginny. Now quit beating around the bush and explain how come you are friendly toward a Malfoy!" Fred said sarcasm evident in his voice.

"First off Draco is not as bad as I originally thought. Secondly we were forced together by Professor Dumbledore." Ginny stated then she launched into an explanation of everything that had happened to her and him throughout the school year. She even explained about their conversations on the Hogsmeade trips. She blushed each time she mentioned a compliment Draco had given her. She continued to explain the whole story behind the accident that happened on the last day of classes. When she finished she looked at both brothers expecting to be yelled at.

"Ginbug I think I would like to see the gifts Draco got you for Christmas." Charlie finally said once he processed her whole story.

"Alright." Ginny said as she pulled them out of the bag.

"Wow all of this from just one person?" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"What did you give him?" Fred asked with an eyebrow cocked up in a quizzical expression.

"Well two books, two handkerchiefs, and three frogs. Why?"

"Well it sounds as though you two are friends now Ginbug!" Charlie added with a smile.

"Hey you three are you going to lunch or do you plan to hog Ginny the rest of the day?" Bill called coming down the stairs with Harry right behind him.

"No we are not going to lunch. As you put it we are hogging our little sister. We are planning to lock her up!" Charlie joked back.

"Grow up Charlie. I am not that little anymore and you can't lock me up. I will find a way out and then torture you so bad it will make the Weasley Prank War look like a picnic at the beach."

"Oh no! Bill hold me I am scared." Charlie replied as all of them laughed. They then headed down for lunch.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle Draco returns to his dorm. "Hey there Draco!" Millicent calls.

"Hey Millicent. What is up?"

"Well I was wondering where you've been?"

"Just exchanging gifts with Dobby and Ginny. Why?"

"You like her don't you? I mean I know she is a Weasley but she is not like the other Weasleys now is she?"

"I guess I do like her even though she is a Weasley. I don't know if she is all that different from the rest of them but I do now she has forgiven me for what my father did to her."

"Actually Ron isn't that bad either. Do you know the only reason he can't stand you?"

"What is that Mill?"

"Well Dray it is because you pick on him. You make fun of his family. He said it was one thing to pick on him but to constantly pick on his whole family some of whom you don't know is just irritating. He was upset when you got paired with Ginny because he felt you would hurt her and there would be no one there to protect her from the attacks."

"Well he was wrong. Ginny can take care of herself. I mean come on she has hexed me once before I am not stupid enough to provoke her. Besides Ginny is a very intelligent girl and I am glad she is my partner because I don't have to put up with Pansy's whining. I am able to have intelligent conversations unlike when I hang out with Crabbe or your boyfriend. I mean they are great guys just not smart like she is."

"You don't just like Ginny!" Millicent said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"You are falling for her!"

"No way!"

"Yes way. You have all the symptoms of falling in love. You're eating less, watching her more, standing up for her, exchanging gifts with her, making nice with her, and you've even stopped picking on her brother as well as his friends. Don't think for one moment I haven't noticed the changes. You and I have been friends for too long for me not to notice when you truly care about something or someone."

"Alright whatever!"

"Dray you have even started calling her by a nickname!"

"How did you know that?"

"Simple you may whisper it but I caught you using it the one time when you guys came out of Tranfigurations."

"I promised her I wouldn't let that nickname or any of her other nicknames be found out by the Slytherins. It is the one that Fred gave her. She has one from each brother."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone and besides no one else has heard you calling her by the nicknames."

"Thank you."

"So what did she give you for Christmas?"

"She gave me the two books I wanted, three chocolate frogs, and two handkerchiefs that she stitched something onto."

"Can I see the handkerchiefs?"

"Sure." He said and pulled out all his gifts. He held the first one up.

"Wow that is awesome it has a dragon and your initials. Is it because Draco means dragon?"

"Possibly!" He said holding up the next one.

"Man I think I will have to see if she can make me some of these. Of course I would pay her but they are so cool she should make and sell these." Millicent said as she looked at the handkerchief with the snitch and broom in one corner while Draco's initials were in another.

"That is what I said. I think after she graduates she should open her own store and sell these. She could make a lot of money because she does great work. Get this she doesn't even use magic on them. She does it the muggle way which takes more time."

"Wow. I think I will have to talk to her at lunch today. Speaking of lunch I think we should head up to the Great Hall." Millicent said as she got up.

They walked up to the Great Hall. They meant Ginny, Charlie, Harry, Bill, and Fred just outside.

"Hey Ginny can I talk to you for a moment?" Millicent called.

"Sure what is up?"

"I was wondering if you could make me a couple of those handkerchiefs if I paid you and bought you the supplies."

"Sure you need to get handkerchiefs. I have enough thread thanks to Draco."

"How much do you want per handkerchief?"

"Um let me think. First I need to know what you want on them because if I have to make a pattern it'll take more time." Ginny said noticing all of the guys had stopped and were gawking at the two girls discussing business.

"Let's say I want the Slytherin emblem on one and how about the sorting hat on the other?"

"Well you would have to give me something with the Slytherin emblem on it so I could make the pattern. The sorting hat is no problem I could make that in my sleep."

"Alright I can get you something with the Slytherin emblem."

"Well that means a week to make the two handkerchiefs unless I start tomorrow than I should have them in two days. Since it is the holidays I can get more done in the day than if it was during the school term. If you buy the supplies I charge less. So if you do that it would be 4 Knuts each but if I buy the supplies I have to add that in."

"Make it 1 Sickle each and we have a deal."

"Now come on why would you be willing to pay more for something than what someone says they will charge?"

"Simple I think you are cheating yourself. Also I agree with Draco that you should start a shop when you graduate because you could really sell these and make some money at it."

"Alright fine one Sickle each that should cover the supplies since I happened to have a couple of extra handkerchiefs from my Christmas presents."

"Great!" Millicent said as they all started to walk into the hall. Millicent sat next to Ginny with Draco sitting across from Millicent. Charlie sat on the other side of Ginny while Bill sat across from her. Fred sat across from Charlie. "Ginny I can get you the emblem later today."

"Here Ginny." Draco said as he handed her a piece of cloth.

Looking at it Ginny and Millicent saw it had the Hogwarts crest in one corner and the Slytherin emblem in another while D.M. was in the other two corners. It was a handkerchief. When Ginny looked back at Draco she saw his cheeks were a slight pink. "Gift from my parents when I started Hogwarts and I usually carry it around since until today it was the only one I had. However now I have two more that are much better than that one."

"I see well I actually think this one is much better than the two you got today." Ginny said with a smile.

"Hardly! I mean these two," he said as he produced them from his pocket, "were made with me in mind."

"Well that is true." Ginny replied as she noticed Bill taking them from Draco. Charlie, Fred, and Bill all looked at them. When they were done they handed them back to Draco.

"That is definitely our Gingerspice's work." Bill said with a smile as he handed Draco the handkerchief Ginny had done for him.

"Wow that is really cool. Can you tell me what is up with the pyramid though?" Draco asked eyeing Bill's handkerchief.

"Oh I use to work for Gringott's Wizarding Bank as a curse breaker in Egypt. That is the one thing that always reminds Ginny of me."

"Cool." Draco replied handing back the handkerchief after Millicent had looked at it.

"Look at this one." Fred showed him his as well.

"I get the Beater's bat thing but what about the initials?" Draco said as he handed the handkerchief to Millicent.

"Oh George and I like to joke around. One time Mum sent us or Christmas gifts and they had our first initials on them so George and I came up with a nickname for each other. He is Forge and I am Gred this way we can always use the other ones sweater if we need to!"

"Good one!" Draco handed back the handkerchief and was handed Charlie's. It had a dragon. "You are the brother who worked with dragons. This one totally makes sense."

"Oh that is not the only reason for the dragon." Charlie said looking over at Draco.

"What other reason did she have for the dragon?" Draco asked as he handed back the handkerchief.

"Well Ginny has always fancied dragons. She says that if her favorite brother liked dragons than so did she." Fred supplied the answer.

Draco looked at Ginny and saw she was blushing slightly. "Ok so my question for you Ginny is why a dragon on mine?"

"You name means dragon." She answered.

"So Gingersnap does this mean you fancy Draco since he is a dragon?" Fred said with a laugh. This caused Draco, Millicent, Bill, and Charlie to laugh.

"Is that any of your business Freddie frog? Let me think…" Ginny said with a look of thoughtfulness. She chewed on her meal for a moment before swallowing and said. "I am sure it is none of your business."

This caused everyone to laugh harder knowing full well their sister had just beaten them at their own game of tormenting.

After lunch was finished everyone spilt up again. This time Bill and George caught up with Ginny.

"Hello Gingin can two of your favorite brothers hang out with you?"

"Sure George where are they?"

"Right here Gingerspice."

"Oh you mean the two of you, Bill?"

"You got it." Bill replied.

They went for a walk and just talked about school as well as just everything in general. They laughed and had a good time however soon they came across Percy with helping Fred work on his potions homework. Bill said he would stay and help Fred so that Percy could spend sometime with Ginny. So Percy and George continued to walk with Ginny. After a few more minutes they ran across Ron and Harry playing wizards chest. George asked if he could take Ron's place so Ron could spend some time with Ginny and Percy. He agreed and so they switched places. Ginny walked around with her two brothers just chatting about many different subjects. Before long it was time to head back in for dinner.

After dinner was finished and most everyone had left Ginny knew it was time to start the Weasley family tradition in which they shared the news of the year. The only people there besides the Weasleys were Harry, Hermione, Draco, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore.

"Well it is that time of year again." Ginny began. "I know that many of us have great news to share so who would like to go first?"

"I'll go first." Charlie said.

"Alright Charlie you're first." Ginny responded.

"Well my news is good news first for my youngest four siblings. I have agreed to teach starting next term here at Hogwarts. I will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures along side of Hagrid." Charlie waited while everyone congratulated him then he continued on. "The other piece of news is more for Ginny."

"Really what is it?"

"Well I have been seeing someone for the past two months."

"Oh?" Ginny said kind of upset. She had been planning to try and get Charlie together with Christine again.

"Yeah and I know you will love her."

"Great." Ginny said still upset.

"Would you like to know who it is?"

"Sure why not?"

"Christine."

"WHAT?" Ginny said hugging her brother.

"Yeah she wanted to tell you on your last trip to Hogsmeade but I asked her not to also you had Draco with you so she didn't think it was the right time."

"How did you two get back together?"

"It was your fault. Since you hadn't been to her store all semester she owled me and asked me what was wrong. I told her I didn't know but I think it had something to do with your partner for the Hogsmeade trips. Well I had to come here for an interview and so I stopped in to see her. We decided to go out and have been seeing each other ever since. I had moved back in with Mum and Dad about a week before coming for my interview because I had quit my job."

"Cool! I am so glad you two are back together." Ginny said as everyone else laughed at the scene. They all knew how much Ginny loved her brother and wanted what was best for him.

"Alright is that it Charlie?" Charlie nodded and Ginny continued. "Let's see Bill your turn."

"You got it Gingerspice. Well as you all know I have been dating Fleur for three years. Last month I asked her to marry me and she said yes. She asked me to ask Ginny to sing at our wedding because she loves Ginny's voice. So Ginny will you?"

"Only if Charlie will play the piano to accompany me."

"What do you say big brother?"

"You got it Bill." Charlie said beaming at his younger brother.

"Miss Weasley care to sing something for us?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Like what song Professor?" Ginny asked.

"Well Bill what is one of the songs she will be singing at your wedding?"

"The Rose by Bette Midler. It is a muggle song that Fleur and I both love." Bill replied.

"I haven't done that one in a while Bill!" Ginny said a bit nervous about singing such a romantic song in front of Snape and Draco.

"I know you know it by heart though Ginny." Bill replied as Dumbledore conjured up a piano and Charlie took a seat at the piano.

"Fine I'll do it." Ginny said as she walked over to where Charlie was and she looked quickly over the music. Charlie ran though the scale once to allow Ginny to warm her voice up.

Ginny then began to sing. As Ginny sang she looked around the table and watched each face for just a couple of seconds before moving on to the next. When she got to this line she saw Draco's face fill with the years of hurt and she knew he was realizing a lot about his life while listening to her. As she finished singing everyone was either wiping a tear from their eyes or just smiling as they applauded her. Charlie stood up beside her and bent to whisper something in her ear. "Gin I think you hit someone's heart with that song little one." He motioned with his head toward Draco. Ginny nodded that she agreed.

"Alright Percy your turn." Ginny said as she returned to her seat.

"My news is that I bought a new home for Mum, Dad, and Little Red. I am going to move into the Burrow and they will take the new home. Also I was hoping Ron and Harry would move in with me after they finish school at least until they find some place else to move into."

"That is awesome Perce." Ginny said.

"Where is this new home?" Their dad asked.

"Well it is near Diagon Alley." Percy explained.

After everyone had finished saying this was a great plan and all involved agreed with his plan Ginny moved on. "Fred and George your turn."

"Well we are opening a second shop in Hogsmeade." George started.

"Also I am engaged to be married to Angelina and George is planning to ask Katie to marry him." Fred finished. "The other thing is that Angelina and I also want you to sing at our wedding Ginny."

"Ok but you do understand that if Ron refuses to play the piano to accompany me I won't do it!" Ginny stated.

"So Ronald what do you say?" Fred asked.

"Alright I will do it but only because it is Ginny who wants me to do it." Ron said with a smile.

"Miss Weasley I would like to hear you sing again would you mind doing me this favor?" Professor Dumbledore asked her.

"Aren't you sick of my voice yet?" She replied with a laugh.

"No. How about Fred picks one of the songs from his wedding for you to sing and Ron can accompany you this time?"

"Fine I'll do it. What song Fred?" Ginny asked as Ron took his seat at the piano.

"Can you still do that muggle song When You Say Nothing At All?"

"Yeah I remember that one."

"Great than why don't you do that song?" Fred said as Ginny joined Ron by the piano.

After a moment of letting Ron look over the music before he started playing and she started to sing. Ginny again was watching everyone as she sang. She let her gaze linger over each face for a few seconds before moving on. When she looked at Draco she noticed a strange look pass over his face. It seemed as though this song had struck something in him. He seemed to be in a distant place.

Ginny had to admit that as she sang her thoughts were on the other day and how Draco had helped her up. She thought about the way he had carried her to the hospital wing. She also thought of the way he had apologized for what is father had done to her.

When she finished again everyone was in awe and applauded her. She noticed Draco smiling warmly at her. When she took her seat again she continued the tradition. "Alright now it is Ron's turn."

"Well I have been signed to the Chudley Cannons starting next year." Ron stated.

Everyone congratulated him and then turned back to Ginny. "Well let's see Hermione your turn."

"Well my parents just owled me yesterday and informed me that I am going to be a big sister. My mum is expecting."

"Wow that is great Hermione." All the Weasleys seemed to respond at once.

"Harry's turn." Ginny said as the noise died down again.

"Well Mrs. Figg sent me an owl to tell me my cousin has been arrested. My aunt and uncle are having a hard time with his being placed in a military school. This is a sort of disciplinary home where Dudley will be expected to follow ever order given him. I am actually happy about this because maybe he will see what it is like to be in his victim's shoes."

Everyone nodded at this news and again Ginny had the floor. "Alright Professor Dumbledore your turn."

"Well my good news is we have a new teacher next semester and I have just found out they are going to add some facts about me to my frog cards in the future." He replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"That is awesome Professor." Everyone seemed to agree with Ginny. "Ok Professor McGonagall your turn."

"I have received a book deal. I will be writing a book about Transfigurations that will be used as a textbook in the future here at Hogwarts."

"Wow that is awesome news Professor." Said the twins and Ron.

"Professor Snape you can go next." Ginny said simply.

"I have a girlfriend and a new home. Both are new in my life this year. Angel Figg is my girlfriend and she is the daughter of Mrs. Figg before you ask me Mr. Potter." Snape replied smiling proudly.

"I can't believe it Professor Snape has a girlfriend. Well I am very happy for you." Ginny said. "Mum and Dad what is your news for the year?"

"Well your Dad got a promotion and I have written a book about raising seven wizard children. I just heard three days ago that it is going to be published."

"Awesome Mum." Ginny stated before everyone else said 'cool mum' or 'way to go Mrs. W.'

"Draco it is your turn. Is there any good news this year for you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I finally found someone I can call a true friend. Also I have made some major life decisions during the last few months. Unfortunately these decisions are going to cause me to be thrown out of my parents' home." Draco finished.

"Well we are all happy for you and hope we can help you out Draco." Harry said as Draco finished. This shocked everyone but when he continued on they understood. "Now I think Ginny better explain what happened this last term that only Draco, Ginny, Fred, Charlie, Bill, and I know about."

With this Ginny told the same story she had told her two brothers to the rest of the family. No one knew what to say. However this time Draco added a few things. When they finished everyone started talking about all the news they had heard. Ginny was the first to leave the room. Harry nodded that Draco should go with her and so Draco did. Draco followed Ginny to the Room of Requirements. They both sat on the couch in front of the fire for a while saying nothing.

"Your family is so loving Gin." Draco finally said. "And now I know more of your nicknames."

"Ok what are they. Start with Charlie what does he call me?"

"Ginbug while Bill calls you Gingerspice. Percy calls you Little Red, Fred calls you Gingersnap, and George calls you Gingin. The only one I didn't get was the one Ron calls you. So care to give me that one?"

"Ok you earned it after having to sit through that family tradition. He calls me Ginny bear."

"I really love the nicknames your family has for you." Draco replied.

The two of them talked for about a half hour before Ginny headed back toward her dorm. Draco also headed toward his common room. Yet again Millicent was waiting for him.

"So what is it like hanging out sharing secrets with the Weasleys?" She asked.

"Amazing they have so much fun and include everyone at the table as a part of their family when they do this."

"So you like her family?"

"Yeah I think I do and get this Potter wants to help me if he can. He also sent me after Ginny when she left before everyone else."

"Wow that is a shock."

"I know. Hey Mill I am very tired so I think I will go to bed now ok?"

"Sure as long as you answer one more question."

"Ok what is it?"

"What was the best part of the day for you?"

"Hearing Ginny sing!"

"What she sang?"

"Yeah she sang two songs one from each of the weddings she is singing at. One was from Fred's and one was from Bill's. Can I ask what your favorite part of the day was?"

"I liked lunch. I actually felt somewhat included in someone's family for a change."

"Good Millicent. Unfortunate for you Ron is dating Hermione, Bill is engaged as is Fred, George is dating Katie Bell and is planning to ask her to marry him. Also Charlie is dating someone which leaves only Percy."

"Haha your funny Malfoy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mill!" With this he walked up to his room and found Goyle sitting up reading.

"What you reading Greg?"

"A book Hermione got me."

"What is it about?" After Goyle explained they both got into bed and fell asleep shortly.

Meanwhile Ginny visited with Charlie and Bill for a bit before going to bed. Hermione came in and they talked for a few minutes before both went to bed.

The next day at breakfast Ginny returned Draco's handkerchief. She also showed Millicent the first handkerchief which was the sorting hat with M.B. on it. "Is this what you wanted Millicent?" Ginny asked.

"Perfect! Here is the Sickle for this one. How did you get this done so fast?"

"Oh I ended up getting up early because the twins struck again. They set up fireworks in my room that were somehow on a timer to go off at 4:00 am but they wouldn't stop so I went down to the common rooms. I worked out the pattern from Draco's handkerchief for the other one and then started on this one. I just finished it when everyone came down saying it was time for breakfast."

"Well I am sorry about what the twins did but also glad." Millicent said with a smile.

Christmas break ended and school started again. They went about their everyday routines. However Ginny found herself having troubles in Potions class. She was in the library one day at the end of January working on a Potions essay. She was just about to pull her hair out when Draco came over. He was in a bit of a bad mood. "What are you working on Ginny?"

"My Potions essay. I can't find anything on the ingredient I have to write on."

"Well I could help you if you could help me. What do you think?"

"What could you possible need help with that little old me could help you with?"

"My Transfigurations project!"

"Alright what is it? I mean I don't know if I will be much help since I am a year younger than you but I can try."

"I need to practice transfiguring a swan into a deck of cards. I can't quite get the incantation correct."

"That is a simple one. I have been listening to Ron, Hermione, and Harry doing that one for two days now."

"So you'll help me? What do you need help with for Potions?"

"Yes I will help you. I need to write a three foot essay on five potions dung beetles are useful in and what their purposes are in each potion."

"Oh that one I can do in my sleep. Come on let's go to the Room of Requirements and we'll work on both assignments."

They did just this and by the end of the night both of them had their homework done. They parted and both went back to their dorms.

A couple weeks later at 4:00 in the morning on the day of the Hogsmeade trip the twins struck yet again. It was the same prank they had pulled on Ginny over the holidays. This of course pissed all the girls in her dorm off again.

That morning she quickly changed into the outfit Hermione had recommended. It was a pair of faded blue jeans that were fitted to her body and the shirt Hermione had given her for Christmas. She put on a bit of makeup, her charm bracelet, as well as one of the barrettes Bill had given her for Christmas. She then slipped her feet into her white flats. It was not snowing and was not icy out so this was the perfect outfit. The weather was just warm enough that she didn't need a coat. She then walked down for breakfast with Hermione.


	11. Chapter 11 Secret Admirer

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 11: Secret Admirer

Ginny and Hermione entered the Great Hall together then walked over to their table. Hermione took her seat next to Ron and Ginny took her seat across from Hermione. "Hey Ron." The two girls greeted him.

"Hey ladies."

"Where is Harry?" Ginny asked.

"He should be along soon. He was having a heated argument with the twins. I think it was about the fireworks they set off in your dorm room."

"Oh why is that? Did he get woke up by them too and have all his roommates pitching fits at him?"

"No Ginny he didn't! As a matter of fact he was threatening them that they would answer to him if they didn't stop waking you up like that on the Hogsmeade trip days. He was really acting the big brother. He was so much the big brother he put Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, and myself to shame."

"Really?"

"Yeah really." Ron said as Harry sat down next to Ginny.

"Hey Harry!" The three greeted him. They noticed Fred and George sulking in to the hall.

"Hey guys. So what did I miss?"

"I was just explaining to the ladies where you were."

"Sorry I was late guys but I am about to shoot those two. The pranks are funny but getting Ginny's roommates so pissed off at her is not cool."

"Thanks Harry but I will win in the end."

"Oh and how is that Ginnygirl?" Harry asked her.

"That is for me to know and you to find out Mr. Potter." She replied.

"Oh you're going to get it!" Harry said as he held up his hands showing her he was going to tickle her until she told him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mister!" Ginny said as she pointed her wand at him.

Throwing his hands up in mock surrender he replied, "All right you win Gin! But next time I won't be so nice!"

They all four laughed. Just then they noticed the owls coming into the hall. It was mail time. Ginny received three letters. One she knew came from Charlie because his owl had flown right back to him and perched on his shoulder. The owl and Charlie seem to watch Ginny as she opened the letter it had delivered.

Ginny,

Bring Draco along and meet me at Christine's shop as soon as you get to the village. Can't wait to see you Ginbug.

Love,

Charliebear

Ginny immediately knew something was up because Charlie only signed his letters Charliebear when he was excited about something. She knew Charlie couldn't wait to talk to her in person. She looked up at the head table and nodded with a smile toward her oldest brother. It was their signal that she understood and would see him soon. He smiled back and then went back to talking to Snape. The next letter she opened was from Draco.

Ginny,

I am looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip for a change. By the way we have to pick up a lot of supplies so you can make more handkerchiefs. Apparently almost every Slytherin wants one of the Weasley original creations. Millicent showed off the work you did. They were impressed and since I am your Hogsmeade partner they paid me the money to pick up the supplies. Look in the package for your Valentine's gift. I hope this helps out!

Your Hogsmeade Partner,

Draco

Ginny showed Hermione the letter as she opened the package. Hermione showed the letter to Ron, Harry, Fred, and George. They all smiled and watched to see what he had sent. When she got it open they all saw that she had received about 30 more frog cards.

"Hey Ron and Fred I think Malfoy is trying to make sure our little sister beats us all this year. Although I can't understand why he cares!" George said.

"I think your right but I think she wrapped him around her finger." Fred stated.

"I agree with Fred but of course Ginny is a very talent witch when it comes to wrapping wizards around her finger. I mean she has six brothers and I wrapped not to mention her father." Harry said with a laugh.

"You're right Harry." Ron said with a laugh. He was remembering all the times she had given the boys her puppy dog eyes or pouty lips and won whatever fight they were having.

Ginny was laughing with the group as she opened the last note.

Ginny,

I love your smile, the way you wear your hair and the way you smell. I know you can never trust or love me the way I trust and love you. I just want you to know that I think of you everyday. I fall asleep every night thinking of you. Have a great day and don't let Malfoy give you too much trouble.

Love,

Your Prince Charming

Ginny showed the others this note as well. "I have no clue who this could be from. Do any of you?"

"No idea either!" George said.

"I have a couple of ideas." Harry replied.

"So do I." Fred said.

"I know I don't know who it is!" Ron exclaimed.

"I have no idea either." Hermione replied calmly rereading the letter.

"Ok Fred and Harry who do you think it is?" Ginny asked.

"Draco or Harry." Fred stated.

"Well it wasn't me but I was thinking Draco or one of the twins just as a prank." Harry responded.

"Well it wasn't me was it you Fred?" George asked.

"I wouldn't be that mean to her. Not about her love life. I mean that is something sacred." Fred replied.

"Well it seems we have ruled out the twins and Harry. But we have an agreement on Draco from two people so maybe it is him." Ron said. This shocked everyone.

"No way Ron could it be Draco." Ginny declared.

"Why is that Gin?" George questioned her.

"Look at the letter he sent me. Does the handwriting match up?" Ginny answered back.

"No! But that could be because he got another person to write one of the letters for him." Harry corrected her with a smile.

"I guess but come on Harry! Draco loving me is about as likely as Dumbledore declaring his undying love for Snape." Ginny shot back with a grin.

"How did you know about that Gin?" Harry came back with one eyebrow cocked.

"I know because I over heard you last night while you slept by the fire. Nice dreams you must have picturing those two together!"

"Ha Ha your funny Gin! I was actually having a nightmare of being late to Snape's class and finding Dumbledore was teaching instead because Snape was helping out in the hospital wing. Long story but I will explain sometime this summer ok?"

"Alright however how about sooner than that?"

"Maybe we will see."

"Well I guess it is time to get ready to go meet my partner." Ginny finally declared and they all got up. They headed up to Gryffindor towers to get their money and other items they may need while out in the village.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table Draco had also received a letter. He handed it to Millicent so she could read it too.

Draco,

I love your smirk, the way you smell, the way you laugh, the way you look at me, but most of all I love you for you. I know that there could never be anything between the two of us but I had to let you know that you are thought of every single day. I fall asleep to thoughts of you and wake with a thought of you in my head every morning. I hope to see you soon although you will not know who I am but still I look forward to seeing you. Have a great day and don't let the little Weaselette get you upset. You're too smart for her.

Love,

Your Cinderella

"Wow Draco this person truly loves you." Millicent declared.

"Who is it though?" Draco wondered.

"I don't know but I hope you find out soon. Well time for me to go meet Ron. You should get ready to see Ginny. May I recommend you wear something a little less Draco?"

"Like what?"

"How about that pair of blue jeans you own and your white tee shirt with the denim long sleeve over it? That would look really hot on you."

"Of course it would because everything looks great on me!"

"Keep telling yourself that and sooner or later you will believe it! Also I think you should leave your hair hang down without the gel today. Isn't that what she told you on Christmas morning she would like?"

"Yeah it is. Ok I will do it." They had reached the common room by this time. They parted ways and he went into his room. He dressed just how they discussed. Then he walked out to the common room and found Millicent waiting for him.

"Where is Greg?" He asked her.

"He went to meet up with Hermione."

"Aren't you jealous?"

"No. I trust Greg and Hermione. Besides Ron was suppose to be with them and he was going to explain that I stayed to make sure you made it up to the entrance hall quickly." She replied with a smirk.

"Alright shall we go?"

"Yeah we should. Did you hear Pansy a few minutes ago?" She responded as they started out of the common room.

"No what happened?"

"She was very pissed by the letter you got. Apparently she thinks Ginny sent it! She was going to hex your little Hogsmeade partner as soon as she got to the entrance hall and located Ginny. That was the other reason Greg went up before me. He took Vincent with him. They are going to protect your little friend Ginny."

"Thanks Mill. I owe you one. How come you have started calling her Ginny and why are you so willing to protect her?"

"Something about the way her brother talks about her and the way you do as well. Did you know you have started talking about her all the time when we talk?"

"I am sorry Mill I didn't know I was boring you." Draco said sincerely.

"You don't bore me. I have learned a rather lot about Ginny from Ron and you. I have come to think she would be a lot better for you than any other girl we know. She seems to have helped you become a different person. You seem to have become so um nice lately."

"Really? Too bad I am not good enough for her!"

"You are good enough for her and she is good enough for you!"

"Thanks Mill. I will see you later today." Draco replied just as they reach the entrance hall and he spotted the girl they had been talking about. Millicent went to find Ron, Greg, and Hermione.

"Hey there Draco thanks for the cards. The boys are so mad that they aren't going to win again. They actually laughed about the contest when they realized how far ahead I am right now."

"Hi Ginny glad I could help. So they aren't trying to come up with a new rule about getting friends to give you their cards?"

"No that would ruin how they get theirs as well!" She replied with a laugh.

"So where to today Ginny?"

"I have to go to Christine's shop first. Charlie owled me at breakfast."

"Oh so that was one of the other two letters you received? Who was the other one from?"

"I can't tell you that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know who sent it either."

"Oh alright but you have to tell me who sent it as soon as you find out. Deal?"

"Deal! So who was your letter from?"

"I don't know. She only signed it your Cinderella.

"Well mine was signed your Prince Charming. Don't forget to let me know when you find out who your Cinderella is."

"Alright you have a deal."

"So where do you have to go today Dragonboy?"

"Well as I told you we have to get you more supplies so you can make the handkerchiefs the Slytherins want. We better get you extras so that when Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff students want them you will be able to start making them right away. How is your thread? Do you need more?"

"The thread I have should last me for about a year. I can't believe any Slytherin present company and Millicent excluded would want something I made."

"Well here is a list of who wants them and what they want on them. Millicent explained the process to them also the cost which she increased because she felt you didn't charge enough. She included the cost of supplies. She told them it was 1 Sickle and 15 Knuts. She said that they were well worth that and maybe even more!"

"Wow she really like it that much?"

"Yes she really liked hers as did I. So we have to hit the sewing supply store, Honeyduke's as always, Christine's shop, someplace for lunch, potions supply store, and let me guess the parchment shop." Draco said with a grin.

"Yeah but how did you know that I need potion ingredients and parchment?"

"One or both of us always need one or the other item if not both items."

"So you needed potions supplies and figured I need parchment?"

"You got it Gin!"

"You know this is kind of scary and yet comfortable."

"What is?"

"You and I knowing where all we will need to go each time we come to Hogsmeade." By this time they had checked out and reached the village. They were making their way to Christine's shop.

"You noticed that too?"

"Yeah I like it that way but I also find it weird and scary."

"Yeah me too."

**Author Note: I want to thank all my readers for sticking with this story I hope it is still enjoyable for all of you. A big thank you to Simplylove2Read for the review. Yeah I thought the teachers being stalkers would be kind of a fun bit. Another big thank you to Sarah for the long review loved it. I am glad you enjoyed the chapters. I hope the rest continue to keep your interest everyone with that said I need to go work on another story after I post one more chapter for this one.**


	12. Chapter 12 Be Mine

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 12: Be Mine

The two students reach the store their instructor had asked them to meet him at. Ginny walked in and started to laugh quietly. She placed a hand on Draco's shoulder to keep her balance as she shook from the soft laughter. She than pointed a shaky hand toward what was making her laugh. Draco too started laughing quietly just as Ginny placed her head into his shoulder to hide her laughter. Draco buried his face in her hair. After a couple of minutes they both stopped laughing and walked over to the two figures that had been kissing. It had been Charlie kissing Christine that made them laugh. It wasn't just that they were kissing but rather the weird angle Charlie had tried to kiss her at.

Ginny cleared her throat as she and Draco approached the kissing couple. They broke apart and immediately went red in the face. "Professor Weasley you asked to see us?" Ginny said with an amused look on her face.

"Yes Miss Weasley I did ask to see you and Mr. Malfoy. However let's drop the formalities ok?"

"Alright if you say so Charliebear!" Ginny said with a laugh.

"I knew that would catch your attention. I need to set up practice times with you so we can run through the music for Bill's wedding. He is getting married in late June. Also you need to get with Ron because Fred is getting married in late July. George told me this morning and he is planning to get married next year. He said he wanted to talk to you in person but I think he plans to have you sing at his wedding too."

"Great three out of six isn't bad. Now to work on you, Ron, and Percy." She said rubbing her hands together with an evil smile.

"What are you talking about three out of six? Don't you mean three out of seven? Or do you plan to stay single the rest of your life? Don't think I am stupid Ginny. I see more than you think and I noticed three owls attack you this morning also I know something about where you were this morning after the fireworks exploded in your room at 4:00. Oh by the way you will be happy to hear your oldest brother got even with your prankster brothers. They have detention with Snape for the next two weeks. They were so not happy with that!"

"Wait a minute slow down rewind let me process a few things first." Ginny said sitting on one of the chairs near the counter. "First off let me start with the three out of six comment. I am not saying I won't get married however I have six brothers that I need to see married off before I will think about getting married myself. Second let's go on to the three owls that as you put it attacked me. One was from you, one from Draco, and the other from Prince Charming. Third thank you for giving them detention with Snape! Fourth I would appreciate it if you stopped butting your cute nose into my business big brother! And finally how could you know that George was planning his wedding for next year when he hasn't even asked her to marry him yet?"

"Alright now you slow down and let me process some things." Charlie replied. "First off what makes you think all six of us want to get married before you do? Second what did Draco want with you that it couldn't wait until you meet up in the entrance hall to head here and you know Prince Charming is just a character in a book right? Third you are welcome and by the way Snape was very excited about the detention he gets to give them. Fourth my cute nose and the rest of me only wants to protect his favorite little sister. Finally George changed his plan and asked her last weekend when he went home he proposed. She accepted and they set the date."

"Draco are you as confused as I am?" Christine finally spoke up.

"Yeah I think so. However I find it rather amusing the way they can talk as fast as they can fly!"

"Yeah that is amusing."

"Also Ginbug I wanted you here for another reason." Charlie said as he stood up and walked over to Christine. "Christine you have been my friend through thick and thin. You have always worried about my family and me. You have taken good care of my little sister when I couldn't be here to do it myself. You remained my constant contact about what happened with my siblings. Christine you have proved time and time again that you are the woman I need in my life." With this Charlie dropped to one knee and took Christine's one hand in his. "What I am trying to say is I love you with all my heart and I want to ask you to be my wife. Christine Marie Felton will you marry me?"

"Oh Charlie!" Christine gasped as Draco and Ginny watched with big smiles. "Yes of course I will marry you. I love you too."

With this Charlie produced a small black box. Opening it he revealed a diamond ring. It wasn't a big diamond but it was beautiful all the same. Draco even had to admit that Charlie had picked a beautiful ring. Charlie placed the ring on Christine's hand and then kissed her hand as he got up.

She than hugged him while kissing him very passionately. When they broke apart she said to him. "Charlie I have loved watching out for your family. I feel like they are my family even when we were just friends. Ginny is like the little sister I always wanted. I have loved watching her grow up. She has become such a beautiful woman who is stronger than most people I know. I have listen to her complain about a wizard boy who was giving her such a hard time in school and then she ended up paired with him for this year. I watched from a far this year. I noticed she has taken this challenge with much courage, bravery, forgiveness, and strength greater than even she knew she possessed. Also may I say Mr. Weasley that you have been my friend through a lot of good and bad times as well? You have proved to be the man I knew you were time and time again. I want you to know I remember the times you would threaten to come hurt the boy who brought so much misery into your little sister's life but would stop short when I would tell you that your sister had gotten her revenge. She always found a way to prove her worth as a witch and a woman so don't ever forget that! And that goes for you too Draco!" Christine finished with a smile.

"Oh I won't forget that she is both a witch and a woman not to be messed with. I learned my lesson many times. I am grateful that I only ever had to deal with her and never did she force me to deal with any of her very protective big brothers. I probably wouldn't have survived this long if I had to deal with them." Draco said with a laugh.

"Charlie," Ginny said looking at her older brother who was now making his way to her side. "Why did you worry so much about me and not about the boys?"

"Simple little Gin. You are my only sister and after what happened in your first year I feared you may have come out of that horrible event weaker. However time and time again Christine reminded me how strong you had become because of that horrible time. For that I thank Mr. Malfoy however I still don't find him a worthy human. He is getting off too easy sitting in Azkaban. I am truly sorry Draco but that is how I feel about your father."

"Professor I don't blame you as a matter of fact I agree with you. I wish they would have killed him or tortured him the way he has tortured Ginny and myself."

"I also want you to know Draco I don't blame you for what happened with my sister."

"I know you don't and I know Ginny doesn't. However I blame myself and I wish I could've corrected the situation back then. I could have stopped it I am sure." Draco said with tears in his eyes.

"Draco you weren't strong enough to take on your father and there is nothing you could have done to stop him from doing that horrible thing to me. Also let me remind you had he done it to someone else instead of me they may not have had the love or support I did. Without the love and support they wouldn't have survived that event. Someone else in that position may have died down in that chamber which would have automatically brought back the Dark Lord as it was he wasn't brought back and it took another couple years for him to return to power."

"I guess you are right Ginny but I still blame myself!" Draco said now finding it hard to hide the tears.

"Charlie and Christine congratulations. I look forward to finding out more details soon however I think we need to be going so we can get our shopping done. Also Charlie let's plan to meet on Saturdays around 10:00 ok?"

"Alright Ginbug." Charlie said and then whispered in her ear as he hugged her. "Take care of him. I think he is more fragile than we know. He loves you Gin. Don't ever forget that. Gin keep in mind he was taught to not feel emotions so this is new to him."

"Thanks Charlie. I won't forget what you said." She said as they parted from their hug. She noticed Christine hugging Draco and handing him a handkerchief. "Hey Christine is that the one I made you for Christmas?"

"Yes it is Ginbug."

"It is really beautiful Gin!" Draco said as he refused the handkerchief already retrieving his own from his front pocket. With a smile he showed it to Christine. "I have my own but thanks. Ginny made this one for me. It has been really handy."

"She does do beautiful work." Christine said as she hugged Ginny while Charlie placed an arm around Draco.

Charlie leaned into Draco's ear. "Listen Draco, Ginny is a special woman and deserves all the happiness the world can give her. She needs protected no matter how strong she may appear she is still very weak. She loves you and knows how hard all of this has been so please don't be too hard on her. Take care of her for me or you'll be in detention!" He whispered and then laughed.

"Got it Charlie. Pull lots of pranks on your sister and I don't get detention." Draco replied with a grin.

"No that would be Fred and George's agreement with you if they were your teachers. Charlie is more likely to tell you pull one prank on me and he will feed you to a dragon for dinner!"

"Yeah you are right Ginny!" Draco laughed as they waved goodbye and headed out to the street.

"Sorry about that Draco."

"Sorry about what? I loved it. Your brother included me in a family moment that meant a lot to me. I mean I have never experienced the type of family life you have. Can I see the letter from Prince Charming?"

"Sure here it is." She replied handing him the letter.

"He really does love you Ginny too bad it seems he won't ever show you who he really is." Draco said once he finished reading.

"Well I guess you are stuck with me until Prince Charming shows himself!" She said with a smile. "Can I see your letter from Cinderella?"

"Sure here."

"She cares an awful lot about you too. Again too bad she won't share her identity with you." She said laughing.

"Oh I have something for you sort of a Valentine's gift." Draco said as they started walking toward the potions supply store.

"You already gave me a Valentine's gift. You know you are going to spoil me if you don't stop giving me such nice gifts? I mean come on Draco it isn't like we are dating or even been friends forever."

"Ginny we may not be dating but you are my friend. We may not have been friends forever but sometimes it feels like we have been. Besides someone as beautiful as you deserves to be spoiled. So how about opening this? I was going to give it to you for Christmas but I found some things I liked better for you."

She blushed at the fact that Draco found her beautiful. She opened the gift and her jaw dropped open it was a very beautiful gift. It was a package of parchment with a W on it also she saw a fine quill that changed the color of your ink with your moods. "Wow Draco this is so beautiful."

"So you like it?"

"Yes but I didn't get you anything!" She said with a frown.

"I know what you can give me." Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh and what is that?" Ginny said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing dirty Gin. I just want another handkerchief."

"I can do that but what do you want on it?"

"Let me think about that for a while ok?"

"Deal now let's get our potions supplies so we can go to the sewing supplies store and Honeyduke's before we go for lunch. That way we can just take our time walking back to school." Ginny stated.

"So now you don't have to go to the parchment store? Why?"

"Well I wasn't out of school parchment but I was out of personal parchment."

"Wait your telling me you use different parchment for school and letter writing?"

"Yes unless I don't want anyone to know where a letter came from then I use my school parchment."

"Please don't get mad at me but I am curious on how you afford that?"

"Simple I usually get it as a gift from one of my brothers. However since none of them got me parchment for Christmas I have run out. So your gift came at the perfect time."

"Well I am glad I could help you out with that problem than."

They had reached the potion supply store and were just entering it. After getting their potions ingredients they headed back out and toward the sewing supply shop. Draco had handed Ginny all the money Millicent and he had collected from the Slytherins for the handkerchiefs. Once they had finished getting the necessary supplies which included some new needles and more handkerchiefs they headed toward Honeyduke's.


	13. Chapter 13 Sweet Treats

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 13: Sweet Treats

In the sweet shop they run into Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. "Hello Professors." Draco and Ginny greeted the three together.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley." The three teachers answered in turn.

"How are you doing today?" Dumbledore asked the pair.

"Great!" The two answered in unison.

The three teachers just smiled at one another before McGonagall spoke. "Ginny I seen you received three letters. I know one was from Charlie but can I ask who the other two were from?"

"One was from Draco it contained part of my Valentine's Day gift. The other was from Prince Charming. This ended up the topic of a very unusual conversation involving Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and myself."

"Ah very interesting Miss Weasley and what about the letter you received Draco. Was it from your parents?" Snape asked.

"No it was from someone referring to themselves as Cinderella. Millicent and I couldn't figure out who it was from though."

"Well by any chance did either of you bring said letters along?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes actually we both did. Why?" Draco responded.

"May we see them?" Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

He knows as always. Ginny thought at the same time Draco thought the same thing.

"Sure professor." Draco held his letter out as did Ginny.

After the professors read them they handed them back. "Are you two heading to lunch soon?" Snape asked softly.

"As soon as we finish here we plan to go for lunch why?" Ginny answered.

"Well we will wait for you and then if you don't mind we will join you. I think we can figure out some clues as to who the mystery persons are." McGonagall stated knowing just what Snape had been thinking.

"Alright we will just be a couple of minutes." Draco said without any hesitation.

"Right just give us a couple of minutes to get the sweets we came in for." Ginny agreed with Draco showing no sign of hesitation as well.

They walked off after the teachers approved their request. They picked up the sweets they came in for. Of course both got some Chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Draco do you find it funny that the teachers are wanting to hang out with us when we are actually getting along for a change?"

"Yeah I did find that a bit funny but I think they are behind the letters in some way."

"So you think maybe Snape is my Prince Charming and McGonagall is your Cinderella?" Ginny said with a laugh.

"I don't think that although that is a funny picture don't you think? The head of my house after you and the head of your house after me is a real good joke."

"God I love that sense of humor you have. Now are you ready to face your Cinderella?"

"Only if you're ready to face your Prince Charming?" Draco smirked.

"Oh yes bring on the greasy hairball of a Prince." She whispered right in Draco's ear. Her breath was warm and soft in his ear sending a shiver down his body. As she stepped back they both laughed.

"Ok but first bring on the tight lipped perfect bun babe they call Cinderella." Draco whispered leaning directly in Ginny's ear. His warm sweet breath sent chills down her body.

With a good laugh they went to pay for their goodies. They then walked over to the teachers. "Ready to go?" Snape asked.

Ginny and Draco looked at one another with a laugh. In unison they answered through their laughs. "Yes we are ready."

"What is so funny you two?" McGonagall asked.

"Nothing!" They answered again with another look at one another. They were laughing harder.

Noticing the confusion and slight upset looks on the teachers faces the two decided they would explain at lunch. They went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch and once they ordered they all started to chat.

Draco and Ginny did explain what they had laughed at. "What was so funny was that we were joking that maybe Cinderella was Professor McGonagall." Ginny said.

"Yeah and that Professor Snape was Ginny's Prince Charming." Draco finished the explanation.

To their surprise the three teachers laughed. "That is funny Mr. Malfoy." I mean at Christmas didn't I mention my girlfriend?" Snape asked kindly.

"I think that is why it was so funny Professor." Ginny said gently.

"Did anyone ever tell you who McGonagall is seeing?" Snape asked the pair.

"Um no. Wait don't tell me! I don't think I want to ruin my image of my Transfigurations teacher!" Draco said with a look of horror. "It was bad enough that I found out about you Professor Snape."

"Draco I can tell you who Professor McGonagall is seeing!" Ginny said with a smirk that made Draco proud. Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore noticed this and almost laughed. "She is seeing Dumbledore. They have dated on and off again for the last twenty years."

"How did you know that Miss Weasley?" Professor Dumbledore asked with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"You know how I know that Professor since you are the one who taught me how to handle the power I have."

"Ah yes Miss Weasley I should have known that!"

"What powers Gin?" Draco asked confused.

"Well more like two different powers one of which Professor Snape has been helping with one while Professor Dumbledore helped me learn to control the other one."

"Does anyone want to clue me in?" Draco looked really worried that he didn't understand.

"I would like to explain but until I know you better I can't trust you to know about my powers. You see with your father being a Deatheater I can't tell you in case you follow in his footsteps or he does something to harm you that would get the information out of you." Ginny said on the verge of tears. She wanted to tell him everything.

"Hey Gin it is ok I understand why you can't tell me." Draco said placing a hand on top of hers. The three teachers smiled at the two trying to hide their feelings for fear of rejection.

"Here are some of the clues you two should be able to understand in these letters. Both are written by the sender and not by someone else. Also you each know the person who sent you the letter you received." Professor McGonagall started.

"The second clue comes from their words. May I see your letter Draco?" Snape asked. Draco handed him the letter. Snape read it aloud.

Draco,

I love your smirk, the way you smell, the way you laugh, the way you look at me, but most of all I love you for you. I know that there could never be anything between the two of us but I had to let you know that you are thought of every single day. I fall asleep to thoughts of you and wake with a thought of you in my head every morning. I hope to see you soon although you will not know who I am but still I look forward to seeing you. Have a great day and don't let the little Weaselette get you upset. You're too smart for her.

Love,

Your Cinderella

"The person states that there could never be anything between the two of you. Think of the people who you would most likely not hook up with Draco." Snape told him.

"Alright there is Granger but she is dating Gin's brother. I can't think of anyone else at this point. I know it can't be Gin because she would never make reference to herself as the Weaselette because she hates that nickname."

"Well at least you are starting to get some ideas from that clue." Snape went on. "She is someone who has been close enough to smell your cologne and she has heard you laugh. How many of the girls that you wouldn't date have gotten that close to you?"

"I don't think there is one unless it is Gingersnap!" Draco replied.

"Well think about it for a while and tonight make a list." Snape told him.

"Now Miss Weasley may I have a look at your letter?" McGonagall said as she held out her hand. Ginny handed her the letter and she read this letter aloud as well.

Ginny,

I love your smile, the way you wear your hair and the way you smell. I know you can never trust or love me the way I trust and love you. I just want you to know that I think of you everyday. I fall asleep every night thinking of you. Have a great day and don't let Malfoy give you too much trouble.

Love,

Your Prince Charming

"Well Ginny think of all the guys you don't trust. Then think of which ones have been close enough to see you smile or smell your perfume." McGonagall said.

"Let me think. I don't trust most of the Slytherins. No offense Draco and Professor Snape but they aren't known for being trustworthy."

"Very true Gin. We don't even trust one another for the most part." Draco said with a gentle smile.

"He is right you know?" Snape responded.

"Ok anyone else?" McGonagall asked the young girl.

"Not that I can think of unless you want to count someone who isn't exactly the same person he used to be." Ginny replied.

Everyone looked at her a bit confused of course Dumbledore understood her. "Maybe you should explain yourself Ginny. I don't think the others understood that last bit." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I am talking about Tom of course." Ginny said as though that should have been obvious.

"Tom who?" Draco asked not realizing that Tom Riddle was really the man commonly referred to as he who must not be named.

"Tom Riddle or should I say Lord Voldemort." Ginny said quietly.

"Gin when would you have ever let him that close to you?" Draco said without really thinking.

"Oh I don't know! Let me think he might have been a memory but sometimes I think the real person could feel, tell, see, smell, and taste everything that happened in that year." Ginny replied a bit upset.

"Oh Gin I am so sorry I didn't think before I spoke." Draco looked like he was about to cry again. He couldn't believe how dumb he was at times. He should have known this topic would upset her and most of all to say things he knew little or nothing about wasn't right.

"It's ok Draco. Like I have told you several times already I don't blame you. Besides you don't know everything that went down in that year or even in that chamber."

They were eating lunch at this point and Professor Dumbledore decided to change the subject. "How is the competition going with your brothers Miss Weasley?"

"Thanks to Draco I may stand a chance to beat them this year. They weren't too happy when he gave me about 45 cards at Christmas along with 10 frogs. Then again this morning when another 30 cards arrived with a note from Draco telling me it was a Valentine's gift. It was funny watching them realize they may all lose this year."

"Really?" Draco said surprised that her brothers were letting him get as close as he was to Ginny.

"Yes really although you should have heard what they said when I read the Prince Charming letter. Fred and Harry seemed to think you might be behind it although they also accused one another of doing it. Actually it was more like Fred stating he thought it was Draco or Harry and Harry stating he thought it was Draco or one of the twins as a prank."

"Wow interesting theories." Draco said with a smirk.

"Yeah well then Harry said it wasn't him and George told us it wasn't him either. The Fred reminded everyone that my love life is something he wouldn't joke about because it was a very sacred part of life."

"Amazing you actually have one area of your life your twin prankster brothers won't play pranks on?" Draco said with a look of surprise.

"Yes this of course led to Ron pointing out that they had agreed on you being a likely candidate to which I told him it couldn't be. This led George to ask why not."

"What was your response?" Snape asked watching Draco for a second to gauge the young man's reaction to this information.

"I told them that looking at the letter from you and the one from the Prince Charming the handwritings didn't match up."

"Well that settled that then!" Draco replied with a smirk.

"No it didn't!"

"What do you mean?" He questioned cautiously.

"My sweet wonderful friend Harry reminded us all that you could have had someone write one of the letters for you."

"What was your response to this?"

"I told him that was possible but to get real. You loving me is as likely as," Ginny started trailing off looking at the teachers and then finished. "Dumbledore declaring his undying love for Snape."

They all laughed at this. "Professor Dumbledore I never knew you had feelings for me!" Snape said through his laughter.

"Why Severus you may call me Albus. I mean I wouldn't expect the object of my affections to continuously call me Professor Dumbledore."

"I am so hurt by this news gentlemen. I thought I was the object of your affection Albus." McGonagall said pretending to pout. This only caused the group to laugh harder.

"Wait a moment everyone I need to continue on there was more to this conversation that was just as funny." Ginny said with a laugh.

"Well please do finish so that we can get back to me professing my undying love for Severus." Dumbledore said laughing yet again.

"Alright when I said that Harry just raised an eyebrow and asked me how I knew about that. I replied that I had over heard him last night when he fell asleep by the fire. I also told him it must have been a nice dream he had to picture the two of you together."

"And what was his response?" Snape asked curiously.

"He told me I was funny but that actually he was having a nightmare about being late to Snape's class and finding Dumbledore teaching instead because Snape was helping out in the hospital wing. However I don't know any more about the dream because he told me it was a long story and I would have to wait until this summer. I think I may have convinced him to tell me sooner."

They all roared with laughter again. Draco had been watching Ginny though out the whole lunch and the teachers had noticed this. They also noticed that the two called each other by their first names and usually talked to just one another excluding the teachers.

"Did you two plan your outfits today?" McGonagall asked with wide eyes as she just realized for the first time that Ginny and Draco were both wearing blue jeans and white shirts.

"No why?" Ginny asked looking from herself to Draco trying to figure out what she had meant.

"Well I think she is referring to the way you two are both wearing blue jeans and white shirts." Snape answered as he too noticed the matching outfits.

Draco now was realizing their outfits did match. "Millicent!" Was all he could manage to say.

"What does she have to do with our matching outfits?" Ginny said with an amused look.

"Well she decided today of all days to give me fashion advise and for once I listened. I guess she must have noticed what you were wearing and thought it would be cute if we matched. Don't ask me why I listened to her today when normally I would have done just the opposite of what she told me but no not today!" Draco said with a tinge of pink in his cheeks. Everyone laughed softly.

"Well tell Mill that she is good at picking out your clothes. You look good in that outfit however if she pulls another make them match clothes stunt I will hex her!" Ginny said. Again everyone laughed.

"I will tell her that. I have to admit it was a cute stunt though. Thank you for the compliment too. I must also say you look very beautiful today as well. Is that the shirt Hermione gave you for Christmas?"

"Thank you. Yes it is!" Ginny replied as the instructors looked at one another with big grins on their faces.

After lunch the group walked outside and said their good byes. The teachers headed back to the castle and the students decided to do a little window shopping. Draco and Ginny walked for a while before either said anything. "That was weird." They said at the same time.

They laughed and then both said. "Oh God we are talking alike." That did it they collapsed onto one another's shoulder laughing.

"Ginny I can't believe how much fun I have had today."

"I know me too Draco." She responded as they started to walk back to the castle.

After walking side by side in silence for a few minutes they finally reached the castle. "Well I think we are here. Are you ready to head in?" Draco asked with a little bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Yes I guess we are and I guess I am ready." She said with a bit of disappointment in her own voice. "Well let us go see our Prince Charming and Cinderella shall we?"

This eased their disappointment just a bit. "Oh yes I think we shall." He offered her his arm and she took it. They then walked back into the castle with arms linked.

"Welcome back Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley. How was today? Did you two managed to avoid fighting this time?" Dumbledore asked as Filch checked them back in.

"Today was the best day we have had together I think that is because we didn't," Ginny started but Draco finished for her by adding, "fight."

With this they started away from the teachers laughing. The teachers watched in amazement as the two parted ways with a short one armed hug. "Well I think we have managed to melt the ice a bit with the fire." Dumbledore stated.

"I have to agree the Prince of Ice is becoming the Prince Charming." Snape added.

"Yes tis true that Cinderella Queen of fire is melting the heart of the Prince of Ice. However don't forget that in melting his heart of ice she is turning him into her Prince Charming and therefore falling for him. Both are still afraid of their feelings for one another. You both have seen that in the letters right?" McGonagall asked the two other teachers.

"Yes unfortunately I did Minerva and I know Severus did as well. But I don't think it will be much longer. You two know what you have to do right?"

The two nodded that they understood what Dumbledore wanted.

**Author note: Morgan-Elizabeth thank you for the review. I am glad you are enjoying the story. Sarah thank you again for another wonderful review. I am so glad that the story is one you can't wait to read the next chapter on. When I write I try to write the kinds of stories I would not want to put down til I am done with it and often I find I succeed at that and I almost always forget I wrote it when I reread them because they feel too good to be my writing. However reading all the great reviews I am beginning to think maybe this story is as good as I thought it was lol. Take care everyone and look for another chapter in a few moments. If you have specific questions you can email me at the email address on my profile but mention the story so I know to open it. Thank you - Joy**


	14. Chapter 14 Girl Talk and Potions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 14: Girl Talk and Potions

When Ginny returned to her dormitory she found Hermione sitting on her bed waiting for her. "Hey Gin want to come have some girl talk with me? I was thinking we could go talk in my room since I am head girl we would have the room to ourselves and I really need to talk to you about some things."

"Sounds great since I also feel like I need to talk." Ginny said without hesitation.

They walked to Hermione's room and shut the door. "So what is up Hermione?" Ginny asked as soon as the door was shut.

"I just had to tell you what happened today on the trip to Hogsmeade. Since it involved you and what your brother saw today!"

"What did my brother see today that would involve me?"

"Well let's just say that Ron seen Draco giving you money and of course this bothered him."

"Tell Ron that Draco was giving me the money Millicent and he had collected from the other Slytherins who want me to make them handkerchiefs."

"What you are joking with me right? Slytherins wanting to buy something a Gryffindor makes? This is too weird."

"No it is actually true. Here is the list of who wants one and what they want on theirs." Ginny handed Hermione the list.

After quickly scanning the list she noticed that Greg Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode, Draco Malfoy, and several other Slytherins were on the list. "Draco and Millicent want more?"

"Yeah they each want one for each day of the week."

"Cool Gin. I am so happy for you. So did you get all the supplies you needed to make them?"

"Yeah and still had a quite a chunk of change leftover. Millicent raised the cost but refused to take anything for being the go between. She charged them all 1 Sickle and 15 Knuts when we had agreed on only 1 Sickle when I made her first two. She even paid 1 Sickle and 15 Knuts for each of the other five she wanted me to make. Draco paid me for four more because I owe him a Valentine's gift."

"Wow Ginny you are getting to a certain Slytherin boy's heart. I can't believe he hasn't even called me mudblood since long before Christmas. He usually calls me Granger now."

"Really?" Ginny looked at Hermione with a great surprised look on her face.

"Yes really Gin. So tell me all about your day."

Ginny recapped the day for Hermione leaving out the fact that Charlie was engaged. When she finished she asked Hermione for a recap of her day. After she had finished telling about how Ron and Millicent couldn't stop talking about the handkerchiefs Ginny had made the girls laughed. "Truly a loving and supportive big brother I have."

"Yeah and get this…Millicent wants to help you get started with your own business when you graduate. She thinks her and Draco can help you get the business space. I couldn't believe the way she was so confident in you. Of course as she pointed out she is friends with Draco and any friend of his is a friend of hers."

"Really?"

"Yes and apparently Draco thinks of you as a friend."

"Yeah I know he does because he told me that himself."

"You're kidding when did he tell you this?"

"Today when he gave me my other Valentine's gift you know the parchment."

"Oh really was that the same time I heard him telling you that someone has beautiful as you deserved to be spoiled?"

"You heard that? Did Ron? Oh my God I never thought about it but a Malfoy called me beautiful. Don't Malfoys hate Weasleys? I mean don't they insult us instead of befriend us?" Ginny finally started to piece together the fact that a Weasley and a Malfoy were actually becoming friends. She also realized that she wanted this friendship to go farther than that.

"Yes I heard that but I don't think Ron did. Yes a Malfoy called you a Weasley beautiful. Yes normally Malfoys hate Weasleys and insult them not befriend them. However this one has started changing for the better. I think it all started at the beginning of the year with the first trip to Hogsmeade."

"Hermione you promise not to tell anyone especially Ron and Harry what I am about to say?"

"Of course I won't. Our girl talks are just that ours!"

"I think I am falling for him. I mean I even sent Draco a note signed Cinderella."

"So it was you!"

"What?"

"Millicent told me when the guys went to the bathroom all about this letter Draco received. She asked me if I thought it could be you. I told her I didn't know but that if it was I hoped you didn't get your heart broken. Millicent seemed to think Draco feels the same way. She said normally he would have argued with her suggestions for what to wear but today he wore exactly what she had recommended."

"Yeah and get this we think she planned it so we matched!"

"She did! She thought this would be a good test of how strong the feelings are."

"How is that?"

"Simple if you two compliment each other or didn't seem to notice that meant you felt comfortable enough with one another that being dressed alike could even mean something good to both of you."

"Wow well we did both. We didn't notice until the end of the day when McGonagall and Snape pointed it out."

"Really and that is when you compliment each other?"

"Yeah you got it."

"Ginny maybe we should head down for dinner."

"Yeah I think so."

A few days later Ginny sat in Potions class feeling stupid once again. She had just added the wrong ingredient and knew it. She walked up to Snape. "Professor I messed up I added bat wings to my potion and now I don't know what to do!"

"Relax Miss Weasley! Just leave it simmer until the end of class. I will send a note to your next teacher with one of your classmates telling them you will be absent. I will get someone to come and help you. I will have you finish both this time's and next time's since you seem to have jumped ahead of yourself."

"Wait a minute are you saying I was looking at next time's potion?"

"You are quite correct. They are very similar and do similar things to the body however they have three different steps that often cause a person to confuse the two."

"Thank you Professor but what should I do until the end of the class? Should I start again with the correct potion?"

"That would be good you can work on it right over here so that you don't get the two mixed up." He pointed to a station that was clearly labeled with the correct potion on the cauldron.

"Thank you Professor." Ginny was relieved when the potions master hadn't taken points from Gryffindor for her stupidity.

As the rest of the class filed out Ginny handed the note Snape had written for her next teacher to Colin. "Can you give this to McGonagall?"

"Sure no problem Gin. Don't worry you will get it. See you after class." He responded.

Ginny was now back to working on the second potion adding the ingredient that she had messed up with on the first batch. She soon heard someone enter the classroom and then she heard Snape tell them what to do. "You will help Miss Weasley to finish her potion from this class which she is working on over there. Then you will help her finish the one she was supposed to make next class. She can explain what happened well you help her. I am going to leave and I will check back in a while."

The person must have nodded because Snape said, "Good I will be back later."

She soon felt someone come up beside her. "Let me guess Gingersnap you accidentally opened to the wrong page? So how many points did you lose your house and how many detentions did you get?"

She looked up to see Draco. "Draco!" Her mouth dropped open.

"Yeah who were you expecting Prince Charming." With this they both laughed.

"No! I honestly didn't know who to expect. Anyway yeah I opened the book to the wrong page. Although as soon as I realized what I did I went up to Snape and explained. He was so calm and just told me to relax leave it simmer. He then told me that he would write my next teacher a note explaining my absence and then he would have me finish both potions with the help of someone."

"Wait he was calm?"

"Yeah I know shock of the day. On top of this he didn't take house points nor did he give me detention."

"Double shock of the day!" Draco said than added. "Maybe he is your Prince Charming."

"Ha Ha your cute Dragonboy."

"Yeah I know I am cute. But hey if you want to remind me I don't mind!"

"Oh well then you are definitely cute but I think you would be cuter if you would help me finish these two potions so we can have dinner tonight not six months from now."

"You got it Cinderella!"

"What did you call me?"

"I called you Cinderella. Why do you ask?"

"Draco are you implying that you think I wrote that letter to you?"

"No." He said loudly however he was thinking how much he wished she had.

"So why Cinderella?" She asked as she finished the potion she was supposed to complete during class.

"I can't for the life of me come up with a list of girls I wouldn't go out with that had been close enough to smell my cologne. So I have taken to calling you Cinderella in the hopes you might get mad enough to do the work for me!"

"I see. Well then maybe I should start calling you Prince Charming especially after the things Millicent and Hermione had talked about in Hogsmeade. Hermione was telling me that Millicent owned up to having you dress like me! Also the fact that your bodyguards were there waiting with me until they seen you off in the distance that morning. They claimed that Pansy was on the warpath again and they were to allow no harm to come to me."

"Millicent sent them that day. Although I am very glad she did."

"Millicent must be a really good friend."

"She is and Mill thinks of you as a friend too."

"Yeah Hermione told me that too." She said as they finished cleaning up the first potion after she had taken a sample of it and labeled it. She placed it on Snape's desk and then moved to the other cauldron.

"So Hermione is like your best friend?"

"Yeah she is. We spend many Friday nights in her room just having girl talks."

"It sounds like she is a really good friend. Millicent likes her too." Draco replied as Ginny added the next ingredient to the potion they were working on.

"Yes she is. I should tell you that Ron was a bit upset by you giving me money!"

"Why?"

"He didn't like me taking money from a Malfoy for any reason. I explained it to Hermione and she told him. He calmed down a bit."

"That explains why he apologized today in class."

"HE WHAT?"

"Yeah I know I was like now what is he up to? But you just explained. I am sorry I had Ron mad at you."

"It is ok I am use to it by now."

"Speaking of your brothers when are you meeting Ron to practice?"

"Oh we set up Sunday afternoons. I will be practicing alone a couple of nights a week until I can figure out who I want to have accompany me for Charlie's wedding and George's wedding."

"Well if you can't get one of your brothers I could help you if they don't mind."

"What you play piano?"

"Yeah don't look so surprised."

"Well would you mind practicing with me until I figure out who to con into playing for the weddings."

"Sure I would love to. Besides I like hearing you sing." He said as he sat down at the table next to the cauldron and motioned her to do the same.

"What does it have to simmer some more?"

"Boy Gin nothing gets by you."

"Very funny Dragonboy." She said as she sat down next to him. She looked down at the open book. She reread the instructions.

"How is it coming in here?" Snape's voice rang out in the silence. He looked worried.

"Great we are just waiting for the second potion to simmer for the second time." Draco answered.

Snape walked up to his desk and took her potion sample. He quickly graded it as he had the rest of the class. He handed her the parchment he had written her score on.

"No way!" She said in surprise. This comment made Draco look worried and Snape happy.

"Yes Miss Weasley that is your grade for that potion." He replied. This added to Draco's worry and he pulled the parchment from Ginny's hand.

"Is this taking into account that she told you the mistake she made and the fact that she is making two at once?"

"Yes Draco I also took into account that she willingly accepted the help I offered her. She also explained to you her mistake. I think Gryffindor deserves to have 30 points." He responded.

"Added or taken from them professor?" Draco asked cautiously.

"I am adding them for Miss Weasley's open confession of her mistake not once but twice and for her willingness to accept the responsibilities without complaint. She also found herself working with her worst enemy but didn't shy away from the help."

"Sir, Draco is not my worst enemy anymore. He is my friend."

"Yeah that is right we are friends." Draco added with a big smile on his face. "She is the reason I made that decision I discussed with you and Dumbledore."

"Well I am proud of both of you for becoming friends." Snape replied as he walked back out of the room.

"What is up with that?" Draco asked.

"Well one of two things has happened. Either he is engaged to be married or he got lucky last night." Ginny said innocently.

"Ginny I am shocked at your answer. However I think you are right. That is usually the only times a man looks that happy when he is a Slytherin."

"Now I will know when you have been active the night before we see one another." She said with a laugh.

"It isn't true with me Gin."

"Why is that are you crabby anyway?"

"No I am a virgin!"

"Draco Malfoy a what? No way! I mean you are the um how can I put this?"

"Male slut of the school?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah something like that."

"God I hate how girls talk about me like that. Pansy started that rumor to keep the girls away from me. She refuses to accept that I don't like her in that way. She thinks that by saying those things girls will not want me for fear I will use them and break their hearts."

"So how may girls have you dated?"

"None but don't let anyone know. I haven't found anyone who makes me feel like I am worth anything."

"Well Dragonboy I can name two girls who think you are worth a lot."

"Oh and who would they be?"

"Cinderella and I."

"Really you think I am worth a lot?" He asked as Ginny got up to finish the potion.

"Yes really. Ok now what do I do?" She replied as he got up and stood very close beside her.

"Add this and then let it bubble until it turns blue. At that point it will be done." Draco said as he handed her the right ingredient.

She did as he instructed and when it was finished she collected a sample, labeled it before putting it on Snape's desk came back to where Draco stood. She quickly cleaned up her mess. She put one arm around his waist and pulled him to her in a one arm hug. "Thank you for all your help Dragonboy."

Placing his arm around her shoulders he replied. "You are welcome Angelface."

"Ah I see you have finished your tasks. If you wait one minute I will give you your grade." Snape said as McGonagall followed him into the room.

"Hello Professors!" Ginny and Draco said at the same time. They still had their arms around each other but they quickly dropped them.

"Hello." McGonagall answered. Soon Snape gave Ginny her results and they were once again outstanding. The two students were excused to head to dinner.


	15. Chapter 15 Practices

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 15: Practices

"Harry what are you trying to proof?" Ginny asked him after practice a week later. She was suppose to be meeting Draco in about ten minutes to work on the music Charlie and Christine had picked out for their wedding. They had set their wedding date for next Christmas break. Ginny and Charlie had been talking about her possibly having Draco accompanying her on piano for his wedding.

"What do you mean?" He responded as he dried his chest with a towel. He had already dressed from the waist down before he had stepped out of the private stall he had showered in.

"I mean what was up with running me though all that torture and letting everyone else go early." Ginny stated with a tone of utter disbelief. "You and I are the only ones who had to stay longer to keep practicing why?"

"Several reasons were involved in my decision. First off I needed someone to go up against me so I could practice catching the Snitch. Since you have played Seeker before while I wasn't able to I figured you would be able to help out there. Second you are the best Chaser we have this year and therefore I need to make sure you are ready for everything that may come your way. Third I know what is on your agenda tonight but Ron doesn't so I agreed to make it look like you were still practicing Quidditch. Fourth Ron has an assignment he has to finish otherwise he won't be playing Keeper in the next game so I had to stay to play Keeper for you. Finally you are the only one who doesn't complain about late practices because you are always willing to improve your skills this helped with my needing your help with the plans for new plays. Now are you still ready to tackle me to the ground and beat me to a bloody pulp?" Harry said with a smile as he slipped his shirt on.

Ginny was fully dressed and was just trying to dry her hair. "I guess I understand. However who made you agree to make it look like another late practice for me?"

"Charlie asked me to make sure you have late Quidditch practices every time you two are to get together to practice your music for Charlie's wedding. He knows that Ron doesn't like Malfoy so he is using me as a decoy. Everyone in the family knows Ron thinks you still fancy me and therefore he would not question you agreeing to hang out with me alone. In Ron's mind he wants you and I together."

"Why is that Harry? Why would he want you and me together? I mean he use to tease me about that so bad I hated coming any where near you three because he didn't let up."

"Well he wants me as his brother-in-law because he thinks it would make him famous to be related to the boy who lived. I never realized how traumatic his teasing had been. Is that the reason you would always avoid me even when we were alone?" Harry asked with a look of concern.

"Yes Harry that is why I could never face you even when we were alone. Let me tell you one more thing about that dingbat of a best friend you have!"

"Oh what is that?"

"When you two came to the Chamber to save me I was so embarrassed. When I came to find out you knew as much as you did about my crush on you because I was trying hard to control my emotions so that I could get over it."

"Why?"

"Come on you were my brother's best friend and he was always teasing me right in front of you. Which as we both know made me go as red as my hair." Ginny said.

"Here let me help you Gin." Harry said coming up behind her his shirt still unbuttoned. He muttered the words and waved his wand at her hair. Her hair was instantly dry and tangle free. He started playing with Ginny's hair. She turned around to face him.

"Thank you Harry." She said while buttoning his shirt.

"Don't like seeing my naked chest any more?" He said with a laugh as she buttoned the last button.

"Actually you have a beautiful chest but you are like my brother now." She replied with a laugh. She was now trying to braid her hair.

Harry moved her hands from her hair and took over. He had learned how to braid hair from Ginny last summer. She had needed help braiding it because she had injured her wrist and wasn't able to use it for a couple of weeks. He French braided her hair and it looked perfect. "Don't tell the women I can do that or I will be thought gay and they will all want me to braid their hair." Harry said as he kissed her cheek. "No go before Malfoy gets mad that you're late.

"Thank you for always being there for me Harry. Want to walk back up to the castle with me?"

"Sure why not just let me grab my stuff." He replied.

Soon they were walking back toward the castle. "Why are you helping me to meet Draco?"

"I have seen the way you two look at one another. He looks at you the way you use to look at me but now I see you give him that look. Hey don't give me that look I don't mind sharing my favorite Weasley with him as long as he doesn't hurt her. If he hurts you I will kill him slowly. I would cut him into little piece exactly the number of pieces he broke your heart into."

"Oh Harry you are a great brother! So who is the lucky lady in your life?"

"There is none. I can't find one as pretty as you with the brains like Hermione and the heart of your mother."

"Wait you are telling me you want someone who is like me in looks while as smart as Hermione and she has to have a heart like my mum's. Why like the three of us?"

"Well Ginny girl I always did find you attractive even the first time I saw you. However you were Ron's sister which made you out of bounds for me. Hermione is the smartest girl I know and I admire that about her however I always knew Ron adored her so she was out of bounds for me. Your mother's heart is so big and full of love which is the best quality in a woman. After spending seven years with you women I have found I need those things in a woman for her to be the right one for me."

Ginny reach up and kissed Harry on the cheek. "You still amaze me Harry James Potter." They were entering the castle. Harry walked with Ginny to the Room of Requirements.

"Gin meet me in the kitchens when you are finished so that we can head back to the dorms together otherwise Ron will wonder what happened!"

"Got it see you in an hour!" Ginny said as she walked into the Room of Requirements. She saw Draco was already there. "Hey Dragonboy sorry I am late."

"Hey Gin! Charlie filled me in on the plan. So I am assuming that was Potter out there that you agreed to meet with in an hour right?"

"Exactly so that Ron doesn't have doubts as to where I have been. Harry went to the kitchens to hang out with Dobby while he ate something and studied."

"Well then let's get to work shall we." Draco said with a great big smile. This was the first time they worked together and it went really well. After an hour they parted ways. Ginny headed into the kitchen only to find Harry asleep in one corner with Dobby and Winky watching over him.

"Harry sweetie time to walk back to the dorms." Ginny said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. He woke up and smiled at her then got up to walk with her back to the dorms. As they walked they talked about how the practice went.

"How did the two of you get along?"

"We got along great as usual. Harry there is more to why you are helping me see him isn't there?"

"Yeah Gin but I promised to let him explain those reasons when he felt the time was right."

"Alright Harry I understand and I respect your decision not to tell me however what if he never does tell me?"

"He will because he has been trying to for sometime now. He just can't get the whole story out. He keeps hinting at it but he can't find the words to tell you what he has done. You make that guy tongue tied. Ginny you have been good for him."

"Wow that had to be hard for you to say. I mean so many nice things about Malfoy. You two have hated one another since the day you meant and now you are acting like you want me, a girl who is like your sister, to date the guy who has been your enemy for seven years."

"Actually we talked about that too and I found out there were two reasons why we didn't get along. The first is his jealousy and the second is that I refused his friendship that first year."

"That is hard to believe him jealous of you. Wow who would have thought Draco Malfoy would ever admit that?"

"Gin you really have changed him and it is for the better. If you ever hurt him you will end up hurting a lot of people along with him. Simply because he would probably resort back to the ways he knew before you."

They had just reached the portrait hole. "Alright Harry I will do my best."

"Young lady do you think it is wise to constantly bring young men to your dorms?" The fat lady said as she pointed her finger at Ginny.

"Excuse me but first off that isn't any of your business and second this is Harry Potter who happens to live in this dormitory too. We stayed late at practice so we would be ready for the upcoming game."

"Rude little girl aren't you?"

"No just tired and not in the mood for a lecture on subjects you don't seem to understand. The other time the guy was asked by teachers to escort me back to my dorms." Ginny stated with a small yawn.

"Alright already what is the password Miss Antsy Pants?"

With that Ginny said the password and the two students slipped in. "Whoa Ginny got in trouble with the fat lady. Impressive Ginny girl."

"Funny Harry I didn't see you defending me. You made it look worse than it was. I mean you stood there with a grin on your face and now she probably thinks we are up to something we are not!"

"Yeah but who cares Gin. We know what is going on and that is all that matters right?"

"I guess your right." Ginny said as she parked herself in a chair near the fire. Ron and Hermione were sitting on a couch next to the chair. The two were kissing but broke apart at the sound of their friends sitting down. Harry had taken the chair next to Ginny.

Harry leaned into Ginny as soon as the other two broke apart. "Ginny what do you say?"

"Not now Harry I am too tired. You worked me to death earlier."

"Now come on Ginny I didn't hear you complaining when you were riding the broomstick."

"Ha Ha you two are so funny." Hermione shot back at them.

"Oh come on Hermione leave us alone we are having a private conversation." Harry answered her without looking at her. He looked at Ginny as though he was seriously considering kissing the girl.

"Hermione am I seeing things or is Harry staring at my sister as though he plans to snog her?" Ron asked confused.

With this Harry turned to his best friend. "So what if I am? Are you going to protect her from your best friend?"

"No I trust you!"

"Great now he trusts me!"

"Are you going to talk to him all night or do you want your goodnight kiss?" Ginny said.

"Um let me think." Harry said with a look of thought on his face. "I think I want the kiss then I can always tell your brother all about what happened in the locker room after he left when you go to bed." Harry winked at Ginny.

"You do that and I will tell all the girls your little secret. You know the one you shared with me in the locker room and last summer." She said with a smile.

"You little witch you wouldn't dare!" Harry said with a look of surprise.

"I wouldn't would I?"

"Yeah you would. Sorry Ron I can't tell you how sweet your little sister was while we were alone in the locker room." Harry said with a look of mischief.

"Gross Harry I don't want to know that about my sister."

With that neither Harry nor Ginny could stop laughing. "Get your mind out of the gutter Ronald." Harry said with a smile.

"Good God get real big brother do you really think I would do that sort of thing in the locker rooms?" Ginny responded with a frown.

"We got dressed in our private stalls before coming out to finish getting ready to come inside. I still had to put my shirt on and your sister was trying to towel dry her hair."

"If you think about it you two know Harry's secret as well as I do." Ginny added looking around the room to make sure no one would hear. "I mean he only did it for me every day last summer when my wrist was injured too much that I couldn't do it for myself."

"Oh that is right!" Hermione said. "Did he dry your hair first?"

"Yeah and then braided it the muggle way."

"Oh that secret." Ron said suddenly catching on. "I don't understand why he did it though."

"Simple none of her brothers would do it for her, her mum had enough going on trying to get the rest of the family out of bed while making breakfast, and Hermione was busy with her boyfriend." Harry said with a look that said challenge that Ron.

"Yeah but why didn't she just use magic to do it?" Ron asked.

"She likes the muggle way better because it looks more natural. With the magic way it always lays too perfect for her tastes." Harry responded casually as though they should know that.

"So what did she do for you in the locker room Harry?" Hermione broke in.

"After I dried her hair with magic while right behind her she turned around and button my shirt. She said she didn't like looking at any of her brothers' naked chest. Can't understand why though I mean she did say we have nice chests especially my beautiful one." Harry came back with winking at Ginny.

"Ginny what do you mean you don't like to see his naked chest?" Hermione asked with a shocked expression.

"Ok Hermione I will explain that when we have our next girl talk night."

"You got it Gin." Hermione shot back with a mischievous look on her face.

"Anyway after she finished buttoning my shirt she went back to braiding her hair. I removed her hands from her hair and did it for her. So do either of you have a problem with what happened in the locker rooms?"

When both of their friends had responded no Ginny and Harry smiled. "Well it is late and I have to get some sleep. You really did work me to death out there on the broom. I can't believe how many times you made me go against you for the Snitch or how many times you made me run though those plays." Ginny said as she stood up. She bent over Hermione and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry Ginny girl but you are my favorite player on the team and you are the only one that makes a worthy opponent when I want to practice catching the Snitch." Harry replied with a smile that warmed Ginny's heart.

"It's alright Harry. You already explained your reasons but still I am pooped." She said before leaning down to kiss Ron on the cheek.

"Well then you should get to bed as should I because I am just as tired. You really are a great Seeker." Harry said as he stood to kiss Ginny goodnight.

Ginny smiled at Harry before they kissed goodnight. Unlike her kiss to her brother and Hermione this one was on the lips. Harry had pulled Ginny into a hug before kissing her. A moment later Ron was coughing obviously to break the two apart. "Wait a minute Ron are you saying you don't want to see me with Harry?" Ginny said innocently when they did break apart. Harry stood there smiling with a bit of a dazed look on his face. He couldn't believe they had just kissed like that usually it was a quick peck on the cheek but not tonight.

"WHAT you two are hooking up?" Ron said with an excited look on his face.

"No silly but if we were I wanted to know would you constantly interrupt like that?"

"Yeah I would! No guy including Harry should be kissing my sister and slipping their tongue into her mouth. I mean French braiding her hair is one thing but French kissing her is another Harry."

"Grow up Ron. I did not slip my tongue into her mouth. I may have rubbed her back while we kissed but that is it."

"For two people who pretend to be siblings you sure didn't show it in that kiss." Hermione said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hermione I think I need to remind you that Ginny is in love with someone else who I refuse to compete with on this matter. I know he will make her happy and that is all that matters. Now goodnight you two. Come on Ginny I will walk you to the stairs."

"Goodnight Ron. Goodnight Hermione." Ginny said as she walked with Harry toward the stairs. Once they were out of earshot Ginny laughed. "Man Harry what has gotten into you lately? I mean are you trying to piss my brother off?"

"Sorry Gin just those two are irritating me. They always break apart the moment I walk in the room as though it might hurt my feelings to see them together. I am very happy for them and don't mind. I have wanted to see them together since the first year. If pissing them off works to get them back to some sort of normal than yes that is just what I was going for."

"Alright then Harry goodnight." Ginny said as the reach the stairs. She wrapped her arms around him and was just about to kiss his cheek when he brought his lips to hers. They kissed for a moment then broke apart.

"Goodnight Ginny." He said as they started up to their rooms.

Neither Harry nor Ginny could explain why they had kissed like that twice. They had become close like brother and sister.

**Author Note: Alright I want to thank my reviewers for their reviews. Sarah as always I am glad you are enjoying this story. Earthtomars7 I am sorry it is too hard to read because of the formality of the wording. I will look at the future chapters I write and try to fix them. However right now I have a few more chapters already written and with another story I am actually trying to type from scratch I haven't had enough time to go back though this one to fix my wording. Scipio's girl yes I am aware I can change the wording by using more contractions. I will consider the changes in the future but for now I am sorry I am going to post it the way I have it. As it stands I am going to end this story at chapter 26 and if I decide to post the rest it will be as a sequel. I actually have 35 chapters written but I seriously don't think the chapters after 26 are worth putting up with this part of the story.**


	16. Chapter 16 Tutors and Piano

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 16: Tutors and Piano

The next day Ginny was suppose to have her Potions class however since she had skipped Tranfigurations and was already ahead of her class because she had finished this potion too she was sent to make up her Transfigurations lesson.

"Professor sorry to interrupt but Professor Snape sent me to make up the lesson I missed the other day."

"Yes Miss Weasley why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy."

"Ok Professor." Ginny said and then hurried over to sit next to Draco.

After a brief introduction on what they would be working on the class set to work. Even though Ginny was in sixth year Tranfigurations and this was a seventh year Tranfigurations she was doing surprisingly well. After ten minutes she was the second one to finish the assignment. Hermione had been first. Draco was still having a lot of trouble with his project and McGonagall had Ginny to help him.

"Alright Draco let me see what you are doing wrong." She said quietly.

"Ok Ginny." He showed her the way he had been doing it and she corrected the little mistakes he made. Soon he had finished the assignment and had repeated it on his own getting it right. He finished fifth with Ron and Harry right behind him. The class was soon dismissed but Ginny stayed behind for her class.

After her class McGonagall asked Ginny to stay for a few minutes she and Professor Snape needed to talk to her. Soon Snape and Draco entered the room. "Hello Severus and Draco." McGonagall called.

"Hello Professor. Hello Ginny." Draco responded

"Hello Minerva. Hello Ginny." Snape greeted.

"Hello Professor. Hello Draco." Ginny answered back to the two men who were now taking their seats. Draco sat next to Ginny while Snape sat across from her with McGonagall across from Draco.

"We have asked you two to meet with us because we have concerns about your grades. Ginny is having trouble in Potions yet doing above her year in Tranfigurations." McGonagall started.

"Yes and Draco is doing excellent work in Potions but having trouble in Transfigurations. Draco is second in his class for Potions but not so hot in Transfigurations." Snape added.

"So what you are saying is that we need tutors right?" Ginny asked.

"Exactly Miss Weasley." Snape replied.

"Let me guess we are going to tutor one another right?" Draco said with a look of hope on his face.

"Again a correct answer Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall answered back.

"Ok no problem." Ginny responded.

"Same here." Draco added.

"Good then you two can set up a schedule that will work for both of you." Snape nodded his approval while McGonagall spoke.

"Is that all you need from us?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Yes you two may go to dinner now." Snape excused them.

They again walked out of the room looking at each other as though they didn't get those two teachers. The next couple of weeks they would meet for music practice and tutoring sessions. They seemed to be spending more and more time together but neither seemed to mind.

Before anyone knew it the next Hogsmeade trip was almost upon them. Ginny and Draco were meeting once again with the help of Harry. It was the Thursday night before the Hogsmeade trip. "So Gin where all do we need to go this time when we go to Hogsmeade?" He asked as they finished practicing early.

"Well I want to go to the Shrieking Shack for a change. Also we need to hit the potions supplies because we are both running low as you pointed out last night. How about we have a picnic for lunch so that we can enjoy the beautiful weather? Of course we have to hit Honeyduke's while we are in the village. I also promised to stop and see Christine. She and Charlie want to hear how the practice is coming."

"Alright we have to go to the potion supply store, Christine's shop, Honeyduke's, the Shrieking Shack, some place we can have a picnic, and I think we need to hit the sewing store again."

"Why do we need to hit the sewing store again? I have all of them finished but I can't give them out until Saturday. I have something special for each of them."

"Oh what is that?" He asked with curiosity.

"Promise not to show anyone?"

"I promise."

"Alright you can have your late Valentine's gift then." She produced a beautiful hand painted box. The box had the Slytherin emblem on it and Draco's name in fancy lettering.

"Wow that is a beautiful box. Where did you get that box?"

"I painted it. That is what I did for everyone and that is why it is taking so long."

"Wow you are not charging enough Gin. I mean you did do this the muggle way too right?"

"Right."

"So you need to charge more for custom made boxes."

"Don't be silly! Why would I need to charge for something that didn't cost me a cent to make?"

"Because it cost you your time and what do you mean it didn't cost you a cent?"

"Simply put this way. Dumbledore talked to Mr. Ollivander and found that he had a ton of boxes he never uses. So Dumbledore explained what I was doing and Mr. Ollivander agreed to give me all the boxes I need if I make him one set of seven handkerchiefs. Also Dumbledore found a friend who does paintings for a living and they also agreed to help me if they too could have a set of handkerchiefs."

"But that is the cost of fourteen handkerchiefs."

"No it isn't. Dumbledore loves the fact that the handkerchiefs are bringing house unity so he purchased the fourteen handkerchiefs for the two friends."

"Wait a minute Dumbledore likes that the Slytherins are buying these great pieces of art as I think of them. Does he realize it isn't house unity that caused this?"

"Wait you are not getting the point Draco. The house unity comes from you and me. I mean since we have started getting along other Slytherins and Gryffindors are getting along too. Look at Hermione, Ron, Greg, and Millicent. Actually look at Harry and Pansy. Evidently he has found a way to shut her up. I think he found the shut up and kiss me approach works best."

"So that explains the puppy dog look in Pansy's eyes every time Harry is around."

"Yeah I guess so now maybe your Cinderella will have more of a chance right?"

"I doubt she will. She has probably realized what a jerk I am and how much she deserved someone better like Potter."

"I am sure she still finds you attractive, smart, and a better man than you uses to be when you were a boy."

"You really think any girl would see that?"

"No I doubt any girl would see it. I mean only we males see it!"

"What am I saying? I don't know why I put it that way. I know you're a girl a very sexy one at that but I know how you and your family feel about me."

"Never mind Dragonboy. I have to go to the kitchen to get Harry. He will most likely be asleep with Dobby and Winky watching over him."

"Thanks for the visual I think I will now have nightmares for a month. Why is it that Harry is always waiting to walk you back?"

"It is so Ron doesn't catch on to the fact that Harry comes back from practice but I don't. If Harry tried the Ginny went to the library approach Ron would come looking for me there. If he said I stayed a bit longer to practice flying again Ron would come after me. If I were to pretend that the times we meet were detentions he would confront the teachers."

"I guess I never thought that Ron would even care that you are missing."

"Oh my God if I go anyway one of my brothers has to know. Oh and get this if I want to go talk with Charlie for a while one of my brothers always wants to come along. Well actually just George or Ron. Fred has been completely backing my hanging out with you especially since Harry has been covering for me."

"Tell Fred I really appreciate his trust in me."

"Oh I hate to burst your bubble but it is his trust in me that allows him to leave me alone about us meeting."

"I understand fully."

"Oh I found out that Ron thinks I should marry Harry. So we have been staging little scenes just for Ron and this is making him so excited he about pees his pants every time he sees one."

"Like what kind of scene?"

"Well the first one was on the night you and I first practice. Harry and I walked in arguing about how he didn't defend me to the fat lady in the portrait when she implied I am the slut of the school. He stood there and watched me argue for like five minutes with the woman before she would let us in. Then we set down by Ron and Hermione who had been snogging but broke apart when they seen us. Anyway we decided to make it sound very um sexual why we stayed out so long. Harry started it by leaning in just as they broke and asked what I thought. I told him not now I was too tired and that he worked me to death earlier."

"Sounds a bit kinky." Draco said with a smirk.

"Yeah but it gets worse."

"Continue on I can't wait to hear how you and Potter excited your brother's curiosity."

"Alright you asked for it. He than proceeded to say that I hadn't been complaining when riding the broomstick which made Hermione say that we are funny. Harry told her to butt out we were having a private conversation. Of course he had a look like he was going to kiss me which was the first thing Ron seem to notice because he asked Hermione if he was seeing things or was Harry looking like he planned to snog me."

"So what did Harry say to that?"

"He asked Ron if he was going to protect me from his best friend. Of course Ron responded with an immediate no I trust you. Harry just came back with great now he trusts me. So of course I broke in with are you going to talk to him all night or do you want your goodnight kiss?"

"What was the response to this question?"

"He said he had to think about it for a couple of minutes. Then after acting as though he was thinking about it he said he would like the kiss and he could always tell my brother all about what happened in the locker room after he left when I went to bed. Of course he winked at me which lead me to respond that if he did I would tell all the girls his little secret the one he had shared with me in the locker room and last summer. "

"Oh really what kind of secret does Harry Potter have that would be that interesting to all the girls?"

"I will tell you as long as you promise not to harass him. He did it for me but I will explain why soon."

"Alright but I can't wait."

"Anyway as I was saying he then looked surprised and said I wouldn't do it. I questioned him about whether or not I really would. He realized that I would so he told my brother that he couldn't tell him how sweet I was while we were alone in the locker room."

"I bet Ron went red in the ears over that!"

"No he just replied that he didn't need to hear that about his sister. Of course at that point Harry and I couldn't help laughing. Then Harry told him to get his mind out of the gutter. I added that he should get real because I would never do that sort of thing in the locker rooms. Harry explained that we had gotten dressed in the private stalls before coming out to the main area. He still had to put his shirt on when he came out and I was trying to towel dry my hair. Of course I reminded Ron and Hermione that they knew Harry's little secret because he used it all the time last summer when I injured my wrist and couldn't do it for myself."

"I never realized you and Harry had gone that far." Draco said with a frown.

"Hermione came back with did he dry my hair first."

"Why would she ask a weird question like that?"

"Let me finish before you say any more ok?"

"Alright I will keep my lips sealed."

"Thank you. Now I responded to this with yeah and then braided it the muggle way. That is when Ron remembered what the secret was but he still couldn't understand why Harry did it though. Harry explained that since none of my brothers would do it for me and mum was too busy getting the rest of the family up while making breakfast plus Hermione was too busy with her boyfriend he figured he would learn. Ron asked him why I didn't just do it by magic and again Harry started to explain that I like it done the muggle way because it looks more natural that way. If I do it by magic the braid ends up too perfect for my tastes."

"Wait a minute Potter can braid hair and it is all because of you needing help when you had an injury?"

"Yeah I guess he truly wanted to prove he was a good big brother."

"Either that or Potter has the hots for you."

"Maybe but I think we are more like brother and sister. They then wanted to know what I had done for him in the locker room. Harry explained that after he dried my hair by magic I had turned around to face him. I then buttoned his shirt because I don't like looking at any of my brothers' naked chests. He had to throw in the compliment I gave him about even if it was a beautiful one only he added a wink with this statement.

"This lead Hermione to asking 'Ginny what do you mean you don't like to see his naked chest?' Of course now I have to have another girls' only night with Hermione to explain some things about that comment. He continued on about how after I had finished buttoning his shirt I had gone into braiding my hair. He removed my hands from my hair and then did it for me. Harry finished with a question about whether or not either of them had a problem with what had happened in the locker room. They both responded no."

"Wow sounds like you really know how to get even with your overprotective brothers."

"Yeah well we continued this little pretend game for a few more minutes. I had told them I was really tired because it was late and I needed some sleep since he had worked me to death out there on the broom. Also that I couldn't believe how many times I had to go against him for the Snitch or how many times we ran though the plays. I than kissed Hermione and Ron on the cheek while he responded that he was sorry but I am his favorite player on the team and the only one who is a worthy opponent when he practices catching the Snitch. I told him it was alright and that he had already explained his reasons, which of course he had, back in the locker room but I was still pooped. He then got up to kiss me goodnight but he said that he too should get to bed because he was also tired. He reminded me that I am a great Seeker which I doubt that. Anyway we kissed one another on the lips and before Ron coughed trying to break the kiss so we asked him if Harry and I were to get together would he do that all the time. This really excited him and he asked if we were hooking up."

"Are you two getting together?" Draco asked her.

"As we told him no but if we were we wanted to know if he would interrupt like that. He said yeah because no guy including Harry should be kissing his sister and slipping their tongue into her mouth. He continued to tell Harry that it is one thing to French braid my hair but another to French kiss me. Again Ron was told to grow up and that he had not put his tongue into my mouth. He told Ron that yeah he may have rubbed my back while we kissed but that was all there was to that. Although Hermione told us for two people who pretend to be siblings we sure didn't show it in that kiss. Harry than went onto remind Hermione that he thought that I am in love with someone else who he refuses to compete with on this matter. He said that he knew this guy would make me happy and that is all that matters. We then said our goodnights before walking toward the stairs together. Just as we got to the bottom of the stairs I asked him what had gotten into him lately. I mean he seemed to be truly trying to piss Ron off. His response was that Ron and Hermione were always acting as though he would be hurt to see them together. Which he said isn't true because he has wanted them to get together since their first year. So if pissing them off helped get them back to some sort of normal he would do it."

"Wow Potter is starting to feel a bit left out I take it."

"Yeah I think he is too. He wants someone who is a combination of my mum, Hermione, and me."

"What part of each of you does he look for in his women?"

"Hermione's brain, my Mum's heart, and my looks.

"Smart man! He knows the best parts of a woman and looks for them. However he is blind."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well he already has all of that in one package."

"Really who Pansy?"

"No you goof! You!"

"No way am I smart, beautiful, nor have a good heart."

"Keep telling yourself that if you want to keep lying to yourself. You are so much the woman he looks for but he sees you as his sister."

"Whatever. Anyway after we talked about that I said goodnight and we kissed again before he said goodnight. Then we went to our dorm rooms."

"Another kiss on the lips?"

"Yes and again it last a moment."

"Well is he a good kisser?"

"Better than the other guys I have kissed so far but I feel like there is someone that would be a better kisser yet."

"Oh who?"

"I am not sure but I do know whoever it is will be the one I end up with."

They continued to talk as they packed their music up then they each headed out of the room and went their separate ways. Ginny again went to the kitchen and found Harry asleep with his Potions book in his lap. Ginny picked the book up and closed it softly then packed it in his bag before waking him up. Leaning down gently she brushed her lips to his forehead. He gave no response so she brushed her lips over his cheek. Again no response so she brushed his nose with her lips. Still nothing so she gently pressed her lips to his and he immediately opened his eyes. "Took you long enough to kiss the right spot." He said with a wicked smile.

"Cute mister but it is time to head to the dorms." She replied.


	17. Chapter 17 Breakfast Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 17 Breakfast Surprise

The day of the Hogsmeade trip finally arrived and everyone was excited as always. Ginny packed her bag carefully and headed down to breakfast. Instead of going over to the Gryffindor table she walked over to the Slytherin table. She quickly located Millicent, Greg, and Draco. "Hello Ginny what are you doing here?" Millicent asked politely.

"Hey Millicent. Hi Greg. Hey Draco. I am here to deliver the handkerchiefs. I must apologize that they took so long but I wasn't sure who everyone was and so I decided to deliver them all together." Ginny said as she started to pull her bag from her shoulder.

"Here let me hold that for you." Draco said getting up and walking over to Ginny.

"Thank you!"

"Now what is going on? I mean why the bag to carry them?" Millicent asked.

"You will see Mill. I think you will like what Gin did!" Draco responded while smiling at Ginny.

"Here Millicent I hope these are satisfactory." Ginny said as she handed Millicent a box containing her handkerchiefs.

"Wow were did you get the box?" Millicent asked as she opened it and looked at her handkerchiefs. "They are perfect. Here is a tip for all the hard work." Millicent said as she handed Ginny a Sickle.

"Ginny made the boxes herself. I will explain more later." Draco said as Ginny tried to hand back the Sickle but Millicent wouldn't take it. Ginny finally accepted defeat and took the Sickle.

"Thank you Millicent however I enjoy making this sort of thing."

Draco walked along with Ginny as she handed out the boxes. Almost everyone paid Ginny an extra Sickle because they were impressed with her handiwork. Only one person didn't give her the extra but they whispered something in Draco's ear. He nodded and then they moved on. When they were all done Ginny said her goodbyes and thanks to the Slytherins before heading back to her table.

"What was that all about Gin?" Ron asked.

"I was delivering to my customers." Ginny said as she pulled out a change purse and dropped in the Sickles she had received. She had a total of about 3 Galleons and 16 Sickles.

"Hey Gin I thought they already paid for them." Hermione said with a confused look.

"They did but they all gave me another Sickle when I delivered them. They were very impressed and some were telling Draco they might just order some more."

"Who would have every thought the Slytherins would have liked those handkerchiefs so well. So how much in the end did they pay for each handkerchief when you add up before and after deliver?" Harry asked.

"2 Sickles and 15 Knuts. Why?" Ginny answered back.

"Well than maybe you should just set your price at 2 Sickles and 15 Knuts for all handkerchiefs other than family of course. In no time you will have the money to open a store so that next year when you graduate you can run your business from a real establishment." Harry said and then added. "You can tell them supplies, labor, and deliver is already included."

"I guess that makes sense." Ginny stated firmly.

Just before breakfast appeared Dumbledore made an announcement. "I have noticed that many of you have found it peculiar that a Weasley would be making deliveries to the Slytherin table however there is a simple explanation for this which Mr. Draco Malfoy would like to explain. Please give him your full attention until he is done and be respectful since I asked him to explain this to you."

"Thank you Professor." Draco started before settling his eyes on Ginny. "Miss Ginny Weasley has recently shown one of her many talents to myself. For Christmas my Hogsmeade partner gave me a set of two beautiful handkerchiefs that had been embroidered in the muggle way. Ginny is the one who made the handkerchiefs and upon my showing them to Millicent Bulstrode she asked Ginny to make her a couple which she would pay for. After Christmas break was over several of the people in my house also wanted these beautifully designed handkerchiefs and therefore a list was started along with the money collected. On the last trip to Hogsmeade Ginny was given the money and the list so she could make the handkerchiefs. She went one step further and designed boxes to store the handkerchiefs in that is why she was paid another Sickle from each this morning. If you are interested in seeing her work or possible even making an order Professors Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall will have a sample of her work as well as a list to order on. Correct me if I am wrong Ginny but the total cost for supplies, delivery, and labor is 2 Sickles and 15 Knuts." Draco finished.

Ginny just stared in disbelief at what had just happened. Harry looked Draco straight in the eye and then mouthed that he had been correct in the price.

"I have just been informed by one of her fellow Gryffindors that Ginny has indeed agreed to the price of 2 Sickles and 15 Knuts for each handkerchief." Draco said before adding. "Thank you for your time and patience."

With this everyone looked shocked and some even said, "I can't believe it a Malfoy saying thank you for your time and patience. No way did that just happen."

Soon everyone was eating. When they were finished eating Hermione and Ginny went to get ready to go. On their way out the door they noticed that the four instructors were sitting with little tables showing several students the handwork Ginny had done. They also noticed several people placing orders. As they passed Snape looked up and smiled at Ginny as did the other three professors.

The girls made their way to the dorms and went into Hermione's room. "I can't believe Draco did that Gin!" Hermione said as she collapsed onto her bed.

"I couldn't either. Did you see Snape smile?"

"Yeah I think you must be getting to two guys. You realize that because Draco likes you Snape is being nicer to you?"

"Yeah I do realize that!"

"Good now what are you going to wear for the trip?"

"I don't know what do you think I should wear?"

"Well do you know where all you two are going?"

"We have to see Christine and Charlie at her store then we have to get some potions ingredients. Also we are going to have a picnic, stop at Honeyduke's, visit the Shrieking Shack, and stop at the sewing supplies store."

"Alright well the weather is warm and it isn't supposed to rain or snow. So why not wear that skirt I gave you for Christmas? Pair it with the red shirt you wore for Christmas. Then put in the dragon barrette that Bill gave you."

"That sounds good but what should I do for footwear?"

"I would go with a pair of white socks and your white shoes."

"Alright I will go get the outfit and be right back." Ginny said as she went to her room. She gathered her stuff and then went back to Hermione's room. "Hermione is this what you had in mind?" She said laying the outfit out on the older girl's bed.

"Definitely now get dressed."

Ginny dressed as Hermione put on a bit of makeup. Then when Ginny was done dressing Hermione did Ginny's makeup and hair. After Ginny approved the look they headed down to the entrance hall.

Meanwhile a certain Slytherin was asking his friend for help. "Millicent what would you recommend this time?"

"Why not wear your jeans and your red t-shirt along with your long sleeve denim shirt?"

"Thank you Mill. I really owe you big time. Should I leave my hair without the gel?"

"Yes you should leave it without gel. Ginny I think likes it that way. I have notice you have been wearing it like that a lot more so you must like it too."

"Yeah I do. I find that I don't look as much like my father with it down instead of gelled back. I will be back in a couple of minutes will you wait for me?" Draco asked Millicent as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"You better believe I will. Greg is going up with Vincent to find our group and keep an eye on Ginny in case Pansy tries anything."

"You, Greg, and Vincent are the best friends a guy could ask for. Have you three thought about what we discussed?"

"Yeah and I for one am with you. I think the two guys are with you too."

"Thank you!"

"Now go get ready before Hermione and Ginny have my behind for keeping you."

A few minutes later Draco reappeared dressed in his jeans, a red t-shirt, and a denim long sleeve shirt with a pair of muggle hiking boots. His hair hung loose around his face falling lightly into his eyes. "Ready to go Millicent."

"Yes Draco." Millicent said with a big smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that Mill?"

"Just picturing the look on Ginny's face when she sees you. You do know she is going to be all over you?"

"I doubt she will be all over me but thanks for the compliment Millicent."

They made their way to the entrance hall laughing and talking. Soon they had reach the entrance halls and separated to find their partners. Draco had a backpack with him which Dobby had prepared for him. The bag contained the picnic supplies for his lunch with Ginny. He just hoped everything went well again today.

**Author Note: Just wanted to thank my reviewers for their messages. Sorry I didn't update yesterday but it was my birthday so I took sometime off from posting. Morgan-Elizabeth yes I do hope to one day be able to write my own story that I can publish. I am only trying to get a few fanfics out because they are clearing out the garbage in my mind that is blocking my main piece of work. I will consider continuing this story after chapter 26 but haven't decided yet. IcePrincessFireQueen thank you for the message I am glad you are enjoying the story. Just a lost girl thank you for the review and I may try to fix my other story to post at a later date but in the mean time I will continue this story until at least chapter 26. I will update again tomorrow but this is it for tonight because I have another story to get updated.**


	18. Chapter 18 Good Luck

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 18: Good Luck

"Hello Ginny. You look beautiful." Draco said as he walked up to the pretty little redheaded.

"Hello Draco. You look very good in that outfit. I really love the red on you!" Ginny said with a blush.

"Thank you. I asked Millicent for help again."

"Well this time she didn't copy my outfit unless Hermione told her what she planned to have me wear. By the way I love your hair like that. Do you realize you are wearing a Gryffindor color?"

"Yes I realized that but next time you have to wear a Slytherin color. So you like my hair like this? I don't care if they did plan this matching outfit stuff I rather like it."

"Alright I will wear green or silver next time. Yes your hair is very sexy that way. I don't mind the matching outfits either!"

"Well I know where all we need to go and I got the picnic stuff. I asked Charlie if I could leave it at the shop with Christine and him so we could do the other things we need to do."

"What did he say?"

"He is supposed to meet me here and take it with him. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah it does and as a matter fact it looks like he is making his way to us now."

"Hey you two how are you?" Charlie asked as he came over to them. He was smiling at the cute couple. He also noticed she was wearing her dragon barrette their brother gave her as well as the charm bracelet that included the charm he gave her.

"We are great! How are you handsome?" Ginny said with a smile.

"Stop your making me blush. I am great as well Ginbug. I see you are wearing something from at least two of your brothers."

"Actually I have on the skirt Ron's girlfriend got me for Christmas. The barrette is from Bill and there is at least one charm from each of my adorable big brothers."

"Good now it will be like we are watching you two so behave!"

"Like you guys behave right?" Ginny said with a smirk that looked a lot like it belonged to Draco.

"No way Ginbug you are too special for any guy to treat you like that."

"Whatever Charlie!"

"Ok Draco where is the bag I am taking with me?"

"Right here. Thanks for helping me out Professor Weasley."

"Oh man it is going to be a long day. Draco you may call me Charlie. Only call me Professor in class or during the week."

"Thank you Charlie." Draco said as he handed the bag to the older male.

"So what did you get Dobby to pack for lunch?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"You can look but don't do it until you are well away from Ginny ok?"

"Deal sounds like you planned some sort of surprise."

"I did Charlie. Will you let me know if you think she will like it when we stop by the shop?"

"Yes I will do that." Charlie responded with a smile that said he knew how much this meant to the young pair. "Well I should go. I will see you two in a bit."

"Bye Charlie see you soon." Ginny said as she leaned up and kissed her brother on the cheek.

Charlie whispered in her ear so Draco couldn't hear. "Ginny, I think he loves you. Do you love him? If so just nodded your head and I promise I will stand by you when Ron gives you a hard time. If not don't do anything."

When she moved away from Charlie she nodded her head with a tear in her eye. Draco noticed this and began to worry about what her brother had said to her. "Ginny are you alright?" Draco asked with concern.

"She will be fine and besides she has the support of her oldest brother now. Ginny do not forget you are loved ok?"

"Yeah I am fine Draco just realizing how lucky I am to have a great big brother who truly loves his little sister." Ginny said as she brushed the tears away from her eyes.

"See you two later." Charlie finally said knowing Ginny was well taken care of by Draco.

"Yeah see you later handsome." Ginny said with a laugh that made the two guys laugh too.

"Later Charlie." Draco said as he watched Ginny laughing.

They stood quietly as they watched Charlie leave. "He really loves you Gin doesn't he? I mean he is always whispering things to you and hugging you. I never really thought about what it must be like to have a sibling."

"Yeah Charlie is my favorite big brother and he always includes me in his life. He loves to hug just like the rest of my family and he is always being the big brother with his whispered advice. Sometimes it is a question he wants me to answer without anyone knowing what we are talking about."

"So did he upset you or was it happy tears?"

"He didn't upset me he was asking a question that was a hard one for me to answer when it is one of my brothers asking."

"I see." Draco replied as they were checked out.

"Should we go to the potions supply store first?"

"Yeah and then we will go to Honeyduke's before going to Christine's shop."

"That works for me." Ginny said as they approached the potions supply store.

They entered and picked up the supplies they needed. When they had finished Ginny and Draco went to Honeyduke's. They purchased some chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's every flavor bean, and a couple of other goodies. As they entered Christine's shop they were laughing and trading pieces of candy.

"Hey Ginbug! Hi Draco!" Charlie called.

"Hello Ginbug and Draco." Christine greeted.

"Hey Charlie! Hey Sis." Ginny responded with a smile.

"Hey Charlie. Hi Christine." Draco called back.

"Sis? I like that Gin." Christine said with a big grin.

"So you wanted to see us?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah we wanted to hear how well the practices are coming along. Would you two mind playing for us?" Charlie said watching the young pair.

"I would love to if Ginny is willing to." Draco replied.

"Sure why not?" Ginny answered.

"Great you two can go over there and use that piano." Christine pointed toward the antique piano that was still in very good shape and that was kept well tuned.

The two ran though a couple of scale exercises they always used to warm Ginny's voice before they started going though the music. When they finished they had a small audience. Charlie, Christine, McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, Ron, Harry, Pansy, Millicent, Hermione, Greg, Fred, and George were all listening. They all applauded as Ginny finished singing the last song which was another muggle song called "Right Here Waiting" by Monica.

"Who knew that Draco and Ginny could make such beautiful music together?" Millicent asked.

"Really why didn't you two tell us you were secretly playing music together?" Ron asked surprising everyone including himself.

"Oh Ron like you wanted to hear that I was having Draco accompany me when I practiced for Charlie's wedding!"

"So that is why all the late night practices with just you and Harry for Quidditch?" Ron said finally putting the pieces together.

"How did you figure that out Ron?" Harry asked.

"Because I went looking for you two a couple of times and you weren't in the locker room or on the pitch. I had figured you two were off someplace snogging like crazy." Ron replied.

"Ron you do realize that Ginny doesn't have those feelings for Harry any more right?" Fred asked.

"Yeah I know just wishful thinking I guess." Ron responded quickly while looking down at the floor.

Ginny whispers in Draco's ear. "I feel a bit self conscious with so many people watching us. I don't know why I normally love to sing in front of a group."

"Relax Gin! These are your friends and family along with my friends." He whispered back.

"We are sorry if we made you nervous Miss Weasley." Dumbledore finally stated feeling the tension Ginny was giving off. "Some of us heard you were planning to sing for Christine and Charlie so we asked if it would be ok for us to listen. The others happened to walk by and seen you were sing therefore they decided to listen for a while."

"It is alright Professor I was just a little taken by surprise to see so many here."

"Hey Ginny you have an amazing talent. Draco man why didn't you ever tell us you could play the piano?" Greg asked.

"Thank you."

"I didn't think you would understand." Draco answered.

"Well I think it is great! Don't you Pansy and Greg?" Millicent asked.

"I agree Millicent sweetie." Greg agreed with his girlfriend.

"I have to say that I agree as well Millicent. May I also add that you two make a cute couple?" Pansy added.

"What did Pansy just say?" Draco said surprised.

"Well I think she said we make a cute couple. Maybe Harry is finally getting to her."

"That is very possible. Pansy have you gotten over me and moved on to Harry now?" Draco asked Pansy.

"Yes I have and I must say that yes I am starting to see why Ginny along with over half the school finds him so wonderful."

Everyone gasped as they came to realize that Pansy Parkinson a Slytherin had openly admitted feelings for a Gryffindor and not just any Gryffindor but a very specific Harry Potter Gryffindor. Harry was the first to recover with Ginny shortly behind him. "I see the shut up and kiss me method worked wonders. So Pansy how good is Harry at kissing?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Well you should know! I mean he did tell me about how he helped you out and about the kissing scene for your brother's benefit. However I find his kissing rather enjoyable. How is Draco's?"

"I don't know about Draco since we haven't kissed. We are just friends."

Everyone looked from Ginny to Draco in disbelief. "Stop looking at us like that. Ginny and I are friends. We also tutor one another and of course I have been helping her with preparing for Charlie's wedding."

"Man how much time have you two been spending together unbeknownst to everyone else?" Hermione finally asked.

"Let's see four hours a week tutoring, two hours a week practicing the singing, and about a half hour through out the week running into one another for one reason or another. So you do the math." Draco responded with a smile.

"Six and half hours you two spend together every week? Wow impressive." George calculated quickly.

After a bit more chatter on the relationship going on between Draco and Ginny as well as Pansy's relationship with Harry the group started to leave. The four teachers, Christine, Draco, and Ginny were left. "Ginny here are the list of those who want the handkerchiefs. The students were told that it would depend on how many orders you took as to how soon they would get them." McGonagall stated.

Ginny looked over the list and fainted. Draco caught her in his arms and gently lowered her to the floor then took the list and looked at it. "I guess she didn't realize how good her work was and how many people would want them."

"I guess not. Now let's get her to come to alright?" Snape replied then muttered a spell that would wake Ginny up.

"Are you going to be ok Gin?" Charlie asked as he looked at his sister with concern.

"Yeah just a bit surprised was all. Too bad I don't have one of my classes that I could tie this project in with so I could work on it in class." Ginny said with a laugh.

"Don't you take muggle studies?" Draco asked.

"Yeah but how would that help me?"

"Maybe you could use this for your homework assignment or something along those lines. I don't know but maybe you could convince that teacher to work with you on it."

"I think we could arrange that." Dumbledore piped in.

They talked a bit more about how she could get them finished faster. After a while Draco took the bag he had given Charlie earlier. Saying goodbye the two students headed out. They went to a grass spot near the Shrieking Shack and set up their picnic. They enjoyed their lunch which included all of Ginny's favorites. Draco had asked Dobby to find out what were her favorite foods and pack them for the picnic. Dobby had done just that and Ginny was very impressed with the whole picnic. They then went to get the sewing supplies for her to get started on the handkerchiefs.

"Can you believe that next Saturday we play against one another in the biggest Quidditch match of the season?"

"No Gin I can't believe it. I have been coming to all your games this season and let me tell you that extra practices haven't hurt you or Harry one bit."

"Thank you but I am so not looking forward to this game it will be hard to play against my friend this time." Ginny said as she paid for the supplies she had needed for the handkerchiefs.

They walked back toward the school while talking about Quidditch. Draco and Ginny each wished the other luck for the game the next weekend. They walked around the lake just visiting about anything and everything. Soon they were heading back into the castle where once again three professors and Filch waited for them. After answering a few questions they started to go separate ways Draco pulled Ginny into a hug. She hugged him back and then quickly kissed his cheek before going up to her dorm room.

**Author Note: As I am sure you all understand by now I couldn't update for a few days because the site wouldn't let me log in but I am back and hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to post at least one more tonight. Now on to the thank yous. Thank you to all my reviewers. Sarah thanks for emailing me the correction on that one chapter I will try to get that done tonight or tomorrow also glad you are still enjoying the story. If I missed thanking any of my reviewers since the last chapter I am sorry. I will try to do better in the future at remembering who I need to thank. Well off to update another story, try and get another chapter of this one up, and write more on another story. Trying to keep track of that is confusing lol. Take care and hugs to all. Joy**


	19. Chapter 19 Quidditch Match

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 19: Quidditch Match

"Hey Gin, how are you tonight?" Draco asked as they meant up for their tutoring session on Monday night.

"Hey Draco I am ok just tired. Tomorrow night I have Quidditch practice and this time I am staying late so Harry can get one last practice in before facing you Saturday. So how are you tonight?"

"I am good. I am sure you will be tired and sore tomorrow night. I know Wednesday night I will be as well. Thursday morning is our last practice before the game. Your last practice if Friday morning right?"

"Yeah it is. So we can meet for our next tutoring Thursday night but let's not get together Friday ok?"

"Yeah that works. Now should we get busy?"

"I agree we should get to work. Do you want to start with Transfigurations or Potions?"

"Well what is your homework for Potions?"

"I have to write an essay on the uses of bicorn powder in modern day potions."

"Yuck I hated that essay. However that was a simple one to do if you have the right books. Why don't we start with your essay before you show me how to transfigure a piece of parchment into a dove?"

"Alright what books do I need to complete the essay?"

"Come with me and I will get them before we go to the library to work on your essay. After we finish that we can go to the Room of Requirements to work on the Transfigurations assignment."

"Are you ashamed of me being your tutor?"

"God no Ginny. As a matter of fact I am very proud of the fact that I am being tutor by the best looking witch in the whole school maybe even the world. I just figured we can't do magic in the library so why not the Room of Requirements."

Ginny was blushing as he said she was the best looking witch in the school. "Draco I am not that beautiful! Yeah I see your point about working on the Transfigurations project. However can't I just wait here for you while you get the books?"

"Alright but let me first get one of the books you can start working out of that is here." He walked away and soon returned to give her a book so she could start on the essay. He then leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I will be back shortly beautiful." With that he kissed her cheek and then left the library.

Soon he returned and gave Ginny four books. "When is this essay due Angelface?" He asked as she took the books.

"Next Monday why?"

"Good keep these books and than we can work on this essay on Thursday night. Alright Angel?"

"Sure are you ready to go work on your Transfigurations project?"

Soon they were working in the Room of Requirements on Draco's homework. Within a half hour he had accomplished it and they headed out of the room to go back to their dorms. "Good night Angel." Draco said with a light brush of his lips on her nose.

"Good night Dragonboy. See you soon." She replied before brushing a kiss to his cheek.

On Friday both Ginny and Draco were again detained by their instructors. "Well you two have improved your grades a great deal so I think there is no reason for you two to continue with your tutoring. However if you two want to continue feel free to do so." Snape stated.

"Yes that is quite right you two are doing so much better and seem to have accomplished what we had hoped you would. You don't need to continue with the tutoring however I would recommend you become study buddies." McGonagall added.

The two students after agreeing that they understood and were both happy with the results left the room. "Hey beautiful why the sad face?" Draco asked as they walked down the corridor toward the Great Hall. He placed an arm around her waist.

"Oh I am happy I got my grades up and that you did too. However I don't want to quit our study sessions I enjoy working with you."

"Good than it is settled we will stay study buddies." He stated and she placed her head on his shoulder with one of her hands on his other shoulder. Her arm resting on his chest. "Now this is a very cozy position Gin." Draco said as he hugged her to him.

"Yeah it is Draco." Ginny said lifting her head so she could see in his eyes. After about a moment they finally broke apart and walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall in silence. It was a comfortable silence and when they reach the hall they said their good byes before parting to go their separate ways.

The next day Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor team got up early to head to breakfast before the game. Ginny felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach as she sat at the table with her teammates trying to eat something before the game. "Gin relax you know that everything is going to be ok." Hermione said as she tried to soothe the younger girl's nerves.

All too soon it was time for the game to start. "Here they are the Gryffindor team Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Creevey, McDonald, Foster, and Holland." Andrea Burker called out. She was a Gryffindor third year. She had taken over the position of announcer when Lee Jordan graduated. The Gryffindors kicked off and then circled the pitch once before taking their positions. There were many cheers and a few boos from the Slytherins although several clapped politely as Ginny made her way around the pitch. "And now here is the Slytherin team Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Baddock, Pritchard, Smetler and Maldon." They too kicked off and made a circle around the pitch before settling into their positions. They received many boos but they were greatly applauded by their own house and a few of the people who had Hogsmeade partners on the Slytherin team cheered for them politely.

Soon they were in a very intense game. Ginny had scored 10 goals with in a half hour while the Slytherin Chasers had only scored 5. Baddock had scored one goal, Smetler, scored one, and Maldon scored three. Pritchard wasn't doing very good at blocking the shots Ginny took however he did very well to block McDonald and Foster's shots.

Ginny was about to score when something horrible happened. Goyle had sent a Bludger in her direction however neither Creevey nor Holland seen it. Crabbe did as did Goyle a bit too late. It came in contact with Ginny's shoulder and knocked her sideways off her broom. She dropped the Quaffle and started falling. All the players both Slytherin as well as Gryffindor had noticed this and were all making for the youngest Weasley trying to catch her before she fell. Draco was the first to get to her and caught her carefully so as not to do more damage than the Bludger had already done. He guided his broom down carefully as did all the other Slytherins and Gryffindors. He than laid Ginny down on the ground carefully and turned toward Madam Hooch who had rounded up the game equipment so no one would get hurt. She nodded that he was right and then she conjured a stretcher. Draco then guided the stretcher with the injured Ginny up to the castle and into the hospital wing.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Dennis Creevey, Natalie McDonald, Angie Holland, and Thomas Foster all followed the blond headed Slytherin guiding the littlest Weasley. Ginny had passed out on the way down to the ground so she didn't have a clue what was happening. Soon enough Draco had gotten Ginny to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey set to work. She first shooed all the Slytherins and Gryffindors out of the hospital wing. Than she carefully took the young girl's clothes off her and dressed her in a nightgown as she did she started checking the girl's body for the damages caused. She found a very swollen right shoulder and nothing else. She signed with relief as she conjured up a magic ice pack and carefully pressed it to the shoulder while laying the young girl back against the pillows she had propped up behind her. A couple of moments later the nurse had revived the littlest Weasley from her unconscious state. Than she turned to let the other Gryffindors in only to find both the Gryffindor and the Slytherin teams waiting to see how the girl was. After she let them in and the whole group along with Ginny told her what had happened she allowed them to visit for about ten minutes before shooing them away again. Many told the little redhead they would be back later to check on her and would bring her something to cheer her up.

Draco upon leaving the hospital wing took his team back down to the locker room as did Harry. They all needed to change but also Draco was a little upset by what had just happened. He felt they needed to do something to right the wrong his team had made. Upon entering the locker room Draco had the team take a seat. "I know how much this game means to our team's chance of winning the cup this year but I also know that it was our fault that Ginny is in the hospital. Ginny is in a lot of pain mind you so I was thinking that if it is ok with all of you maybe we could forfeit this game. I think that would make up for what happened to their best Chaser. What do the rest of you say?"

"Draco, I feel you are right that we should forfeit. It was my fault and I would rather lose the cup than to be known for being a jerk having hurt such a sweet innocent girl. I wasn't aiming for her but some how the Bludger went after her instead of going in the other direction where I had sent it." Goyle said.

"I agree that we should forfeit. They should have won the game I mean Ginny probably would have earned them enough points that we wouldn't have beaten them even if Draco did catch the Snitch." Crabbe added.

"I don't know about that idea guys." Came Pritchard's response.

"Why not?" Draco asked with a look that said don't cross me.

"Well it was just a Weasley that got hurt it wasn't like it was one of their best players." Pritchard shot back.

"Pritchard I don't think you were paying attention out there. She scored ten goals alone with in a half hour. We had only scored five goals and that took all of our Chasers to get that many." Draco responded slowly losing his cool with this guy.

"Whatever Malfoy I think the only reason you are so willing to forfeit is to get in her pants." Pritchard had done it with that comment and he knew it.

"Let me inform you that you are being disrespectful to a fellow team member and the captain at that. Also let me inform you that Ginny and I are just friends so of course I am worried about her." Draco said striding toward the younger boy. "I would further like to point out how disrespectful you were to Ginny with that comment!"

"Alright fine we can forfeit if it will make you happy. Man you need some action." The younger boy responded but realized a little too late that he had once again said the wrong thing because Draco slapped him across the face.

"What was that Pritchard?" Draco asked.

"Never mind you are definitely doing very well as you are!" The younger boy said while rubbing the red spot Draco's hand had left.

"Well I think we should forfeit." Maldon added.

"Yeah me too." Smetler concluded.

"You know I will agree fully with the others that we should forfeit. I think we should do it right now." Baddock finished.

"Great I will go tell Madam Hooch while you guys shower, change, and head back to the castle." Draco responded before walking out of the locker room and letting Madam Hooch know what they had decided.

"I am very proud of you Mr. Malfoy. I know that it was a hard decision for you to make but I respect you more for making it." Madam Hooch responded.

Draco than went back to the locker room and quickly showered. Soon after he had dressed he walked back up to the hospital wing to find Ron, Harry, and Hermione talking to Ginny. "Hey Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione. How is Ginny doing?" Draco asked as he walked over to them and sat down on the chair next to Hermione.

"I am in a lot of pain but I think I will live." Ginny joked.

"Glad to hear that. Also I have some news for you and your team mates." Draco said a bit nervous as to how the group would take his news.

"What is that?" Ron asked with a frown.

"Well we decided that since Ginny's injury was our fault we are going to forfeit the game. However Goyle said something that puzzled me."

"What did he say?" Hermione asked with a look of confusion.

"He said he hit the Bludger in the other direction but for some reason it headed straight for Ginny."

"That is a bit odd but I have to admit from where I was sitting it did look as though he was aiming for someone in another direction." Hermione replied.

"Really Hermione you don't believe he was trying to aim for Ginny?" Draco asked.

"No I don't…Wait did you call me Hermione?"

"Yeah I did it is your name right?"

"Yeah but you have always called me Mudblood or Granger."

"You know something I am really sorry for that. I wish I would have never listened to my father when I was growing up." Draco said with a sad smile.

"Draco what brought on this change?" Hermione asked.

"I very special person did. This person reminds me of what good can do even when it is up against the most powerful evilness you could find."

"Well thank that person for me next time you see them." Hermione said quietly.

"Alright I will do just that. Ginny Hermione says thank you." Draco said looking the littlest redhead straight in the eye.

Ginny giggled before saying, "You are welcome Hermione."

"Wait my little sister is the reason for your change?" Ron asked Draco.

"Yes Ron she is. I have to admit at first I dreaded being partners with your sister for the Hogsmeade trips but there is just something about her that made the trips more enjoyable than if I went with my usual crowd. Ginny knows how to fight with her words and her actions. She knows when to back off and when to strike. She can carry on an intelligent conversation and how to push my buttons until she gets what she wants." Draco stated.

"Yeah she has a way of wrapping guys around her finger. I should know I am one of them." Ron said.

"Yeah and I am another. Look at how I was willing to hide her meetings with you." Harry added.

"Hey guys I am right over here you know?" Ginny said with a smile to Hermione.

"Oh come on Gin let the guys talk it might make the pain less. I mean think of this your brother, Harry, and Draco getting along. Who would have ever guessed that would happen?" Hermione said.

"Alright you have got a point. Continue as though I am not here." Ginny said.

"Cute Angelface but too late." Draco said with a smile.

"Ah come on your no fun Dragonboy!" Ginny responded. "I think I need to sit up more this position is starting to get uncomfortable."

Draco looked at the group and then back at Ginny before carefully lifting her. He motioned for Hermione to adjust her pillows and Ron to adjust her ice pack. As soon as they had gotten everything positioned he laid Ginny back down carefully adjusting her so she was sitting more. They all visited with the little redhead for another ten minutes before each kissed her cheek and left the room going back to their own dorms.

After a couple of days Ginny's shoulder was as good as new and she left the hospital wing. Hermione and her planned to have a girls' night only to celebrate her recovery. They set up in Hermione's room just the two girls with McGonagall's permission and food was sent up. Dobby and Winky delivered the food as well as a wizard video set up.

"Ginny," Hermione started after the house elves had left her room. "What is going on with you and Draco? I mean are you two dating? Are you falling for him? Have you shared your secrets with him? How much do you trust him Gin?"

"First off I am not dating him however I do think I have fallen in love with him. No I haven't told him those secrets because as I told him I don't trust him that much yet. He understood and that made me trust him a bit more. I am almost sure I can trust him completely. I mean he didn't have to help me out twice or tutor me nor did he have to get me Christmas presents. He also didn't have to practice with me or share with my family at Christmas. He could have been mean to you and the others in the hospital wing but he wasn't. He didn't have to tell everyone about my handkerchiefs but he did. He is more changed than I would have thought at first." Ginny said.

"Well Ginny I have one more question. Does Draco Malfoy make you happy? I mean does he make you smile and laugh?"

"Yes Hermione he makes me very happy. I even feel comfortable with him. We can be together talking or not talking and yet I feel like everything is right with us. He calls me Angelface now instead of using Weaslette or one of the nicknames my brothers have given to me."

"You know Ginny I think Draco is in love with you. I think he has even forgotten about his little Cinderella. Do you have any ideas as to who sent him that letter?"

"Yeah I did."

"You are his Cinderella? Why not tell him that?"

"The timing isn't right but yes I am Cinderella."

The two girls talked the rest of the night while in another part of the castle Draco was chatting with Greg and Vincent.

"She makes you happy than?" Greg asked.

"What about that Prince Charming of hers? Is she still trying to figure it out? No one seems to know who might have sent that note to her?" Vincent added.

"Yes Greg she makes me happy. Vincent I am her Prince Charming. I am the one that sent that letter to her but I am not sure if she is still looking for him or not."

"I kind of thought it might be you Draco." Greg said with a smile.

"I would never have guessed it." Vincent stated.

The boys talked for a while longer about how Ginny makes Draco feel and about what they planned to do after school.

Draco went to Dumbledore the next day to set his plan into action. He told Dumbledore who all wanted in and how they could be of use to Dumbledore.

"I agree Draco! This is a good plan and I look forward to setting it into action once you graduate."

"No Professor I want to do it soon because once we graduate it will be too late."

"Alright let me talk to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall so that we can make sure all goes right with the plan."

"Thank you Professor. I have one more thing to ask of you sir."

"What is that Mr. Malfoy?"

"Once we start the plan into action I want you and the other two professors to help me tell Ginny about it. I need her to fully trust me not so that I can find out her secret but because I love her and don't want her hurt because of this plan."

"You have my word that we will let her in when the time is right."


	20. Chapter 20 Breakfast Swim

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 20: Breakfast Swim

Ginny was really in a bad mood by the time she had gotten to breakfast. She didn't even know what she was wearing since she had spent two hours fighting with the twins about the prank they played this time. She had been wrestling her four brothers up in the Gryffindor common rooms while fighting with the twins. Charlie and Ron had been trying to pull her off the twins but were unsuccessful. They had ended up getting mixed up in the mess. Ginny had finally gone up and dressed in a green shirt that wrapped around her body and showed just a bit of cleavage. She had teamed the shirt with a pair of tan shorts that Hermione had loaned her. She was wearing her hair in a high ponytail with a few curls falling softly about her shoulders. She hadn't bothered to put makeup on. She was wearing white socks and white canvas shoes. She did look great but didn't seem to know what she had wore for the day.

Ginny was carrying a bag with several boxes in it. She took the bag up to the head table where she handed some boxes to Professor Snape, some to Professor Flitwick, and some to Professor Sprout. Ginny had told the Gryffindors she would work on theirs after she had the rest of the school taken care of and they all seemed to understand. The teachers smiled at her and walked off taking the boxes to the owners who had bought the handkerchiefs.

She than walked to her seat at the Gryffindor table to find all four brothers waiting for her as she neared them they motioned for her to follow them. The five of them walked out of the Great Hall and into the entrance hall where the boys surrounded their little sister. Charlie nodded then each of them grabbed a limb. Charlie grabbed Ginny's left arm, Ron her right arm, Fred her right leg, and George her left leg. They carried Ginny out into the warm sunshine and down to the little beach by the lake. Before she knew what was going on she felt the cool water all over her body and heard her brothers laughing as they walked just far enough away that she couldn't pull them in. "I am going to owl mum right now you jerks and tell her what you did. Oh and Ron you better prepare for a very pissed off girlfriend since these are her shorts." Ginny said as she walked out of the water and stormed right past all four brothers who had stopped laughing but now had their mouths hanging open in surprise that she didn't retaliate right there on the spot.

When she got to the castle Ginny broke out in tears turning to make her way to the dorms she saw a small group watching her. Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hermione, Draco, Millicent, Harry, Greg, Pansy, and Vincent were the ones making up the small group. They surrounded her and before she knew what was going on Dumbledore had cast a drying spell. Next Hermione had come up and quickly redone Ginny's hair. "Miss Weasley would you please tell us which brother threw you in the lake?" McGonagall questioned her.

"Let me see. Oh yeah now I remember there was only two who didn't which would be Percy and Bill." Ginny said with sarcasm as she noticed her four brothers returning with upset looks on their faces.

"Ginbug I didn't think," Charlie started but Ginny cut him off.

"That is right you didn't think. Do you guys ever think about what it must be like being the youngest or even the only girl in a family with seven children? Professor Dumbledore is there anything I can do to get revenge with out continuing the Weasley Prank War because as Mum put it I am the smartest in the family therefore I should be the bigger one and stop this pathetic war." Ginny fumed.

"Miss Weasley I think you have every right to assign detentions to your three brothers. Also I think if you and I put our heads together we can find a way to torture Professor Weasley don't you?"

"Thank you Professor. As for you two," Ginny said pointing at Fred and George. "I am going to make you do two weeks of detention each. The first week will be with Professor Snape I believe the dungeon could use a good muggle cleaning as could the cauldrons. Also you will need to do inventory and organize his bookcases. If I find out you pulled any pranks during the week I will get you an additional week for each prank and for each of you. The second week you will help with various task to help the house elves. First you will clean all of the boys' dormitories in Gryffindor towers the muggle way. Then you will clean all the boys' bathrooms again using the muggle way. After that you can clean the Tranfigurations room as I am sure you could guess but just in case you don't know it will be done the muggle way. You will organize the Transfigurations room after that. I believe if you have any time left the teachers can find more task for you. Also I want you to write a two foot parchment on why you shouldn't play pranks or throw your little sister in the lake."

Everyone except her brothers laughed about the punishment she was dishing out to the twins. "As for you," Ginny said pointing to Ron. "You will have to write the same essay. Also you will be required to clean the Great Hall using guess what…you got it the muggle way. You will also spend one weekend cleaning the library which will include helping reshelf the books. This should take all of a week." Ginny than added, "if you do not complete this or if in the future you help the twins pull any more pranks I will have Filch take you out into the Forbidden Forest and leave you there."

Again everyone but her brothers laughed. She went on, "Charlie don't think I will be letting you get away without some sort of punishment. I am sure all four of you will be receiving Howlers from Mum tomorrow." With this last comment Ginny stormed off toward the Owlery.

"You four I hope you realize that what Miss Weasley has assigned for you as punishments or will assign is allowed for the little pranks you have continued to pull on her even after she stopped pulling pranks on you. Also I expect you to owl your mother as well telling her that you are truly sorry for upsetting your little sister. I would find a way to make it up to your sister if I were you. Perhaps finding out who her Prince Charming is might help especially if it is someone that you don't care for Ronald." Dumbledore said with a nodded in Draco's direction.

The four boys looked over to Draco and smiled. "Well I for one know that a certain redheaded Weasley woman will be very happy to hear that a certain blond Slytherin male is her Prince Charming." Charlie said with a smile.

"Yeah that is what I was thinking too Charlie." Fred stated calmly.

George and Ron were still in shock that their brothers were not shocked by the news. "Draco are you really my little sister's Prince Charming?" Ron finally asked.

Draco was very red in the face by this time and looked like he might take flight at any moment however he managed to get out one word in response. "Yes."

"About damn time Draco Malfoy." Millicent stated putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now just don't let the year end without telling her because you are going to need her when the plans are finished. You maybe a strong boy but you are going to be very weak when it is over."

"Yes I know Millicent but I don't know how to tell her. She doesn't trust me yet and I can't just tell her that her family's worst enemy is the one who sent her that note. Now can I?" Draco was on the verge of tears which told all around him that he had to swallow his pride in a big dose.

"I know that I for one don't consider you our family's enemy because I can see that you are trying not to be like your father. Ginny sees something good in you and that makes me like you." Charlie said.

"I agree you aren't the family's enemy maybe Ron's but not the family's enemy. Draco I have learned to trust Ginny's judgment since her second year. Ginny became more sensitive to dark magic and can tell you when someone is using their magic for good or evil without spending more than two minutes with them." Fred concluded.

"If Ginny says you're a good person than I am more than happy to give you a chance. However I don't like the jokes about our family's financial status or our red hair." George added.

"Draco, I would like to be your friend but I just don't think I can trust you especially after seven years of you making my life a living hell." Ron said.

"Fair enough Ron. I mean I was a nasty little git and made fun of you every chance I got." Draco replied. "However I would like to try being friends with everyone in your family and all your friends as well because right now I am going to need all the friends I can get. I have with the help of these three professors set a plan into action that I will have to explain later only because I want Ginny to be the first one to know."

"Just don't do anything that will hurt her and we will allow you to live. Is that understood?" Charlie said while Fred, George, and Ron nodded their agreement that this was indeed true.

"Yes I understand fully. I wouldn't expect less of Ginny's brothers and I don't want to go up against the Weasley temper." Draco responded.

At this point others started to leave the Great Hall and head to their dormitories to get ready for the trip to Hogsmeade or to start studying. This caused the group to all head in their own direction however Draco was caught by the girls in the group. "What are you wearing today?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know why?"

"How about you wear a pair of tan slacks?" Millicent shot back at Draco.

"Alright that sounds good. Let me guess I should wear my green shirt as well." Draco stated noticing that once again they had started to dress him like Ginny not that he minded but he wished they would explain why.

"You got it. That way you and Ginny will look so cute together." Millicent answered and Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Girls like it when the guy they are with dresses in something that is similar to what they are wearing. It shows how much he cares about her." Hermione added.

"Hey Ron!" Draco called.

"Yeah Draco?" Ron responded.

"What are you wearing today?" Draco asked.

"Why are you tired of my sister already and looking for a new redhead to get together with?"

"No just wondering." Draco responded with a laugh. He never realized that the Weasleys were such a funny group.

"Well what I have on is what I planned to wear. Will it do?" Ron responded with a frown.

Draco quickly surveyed the group as though he was seeing what they all were wearing. "No it won't. Your pants are fine but you need a blue shirt."

"What? Why?" Ron gave Draco a questioning look.

"Well I just think your girlfriend likes that color on you better than the one you have on."

"Is this true Hermione?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um yeah it is." Hermione responded with a tint in her cheeks. With this Ron and Harry headed up the stairs to change while Draco went down to the dungeons to dress. The girls were all ready so they stayed in the entrance hall.

Pansy spoke first. "I can't believe Draco picked up on your subtle hint about Ron's clothing choice."

"I know it was like that." Millicent said snapping her fingers. "Boy Draco must really be in love with Ginny to do something like that for her brother and his girlfriend."

"I am glad to know that those two have mutual feelings. I mean she was his Cinderella." Hermione said with the tint still in her cheeks.

"What do you mean she is his Cinderella?" Millicent asked.

"The Valentine's letter Pansy had correctly guessed it was Ginny that sent him the Cinderella letter." Hermione stated.

"Well I am happy for both of them but now the trick is getting them to tell one another." Pansy said.

"I agree but what are we going to do to get that to happen?" Hermione asked the Slytherin girls.

"Hey you are with two Slytherin girls who know how to twist that boy around their fingers and make him dance like a puppet on a string." Millicent replied with a smile.

"Oh boy this could be interesting." Hermione said as she saw Draco coming back.

"Still no Ginny?" He asked the girls.

"She will be here soon. However you need to tell her today about her Valentine letter. She isn't going to hate you for it you know?"

"Yeah I know that Millicent but I don't want her hurt that her Prince Charming isn't who she was expecting."

Meanwhile Ginny was just finishing her letter to her mother as the boys walked in to get ready. "Hey Ginnybear I just want to apologize for helping the twins and Charlie throw you in the water. I didn't think it was a bad idea at the time but now I realize that it was horrible because you were already for the day. Hey you changed your clothes but I thought you were already fixed up nicely downstairs." Ron said to her with a look of concern.

"I didn't feel like wearing that outfit because all day long I would be thinking of what stupid brothers I have and that would have ruined my day." Ginny responded. She was now dressed in a camisole top in light green with a sweater in a darker shade of green over it and she had on a pair of tan Capri pants. She had also changed shoes and was now wearing a pair of sandals that were a cream color. The outfit looked very nice. Ginny had redone her hair as well. She had put it up in a ponytail and then pulled the end of the ponytail back through the center of her hair just above the ponytail holder. It gave her hair a nice twisted look on either side of the tail.

"Well you look amazing. I am sure Draco will not be able to keep his eyes off you." Ron said with a smile before disappearing up the stairs to change shirts.

When he left Ginny reread the note to her mother.

Dear Mum,

The twins did it again! They set up a prank that woke my roommates and me at 4:30 this morning but that isn't the real reason I am writing. I mean my roommates are starting to get use to the pranks. After reaching the Great Hall and delivering the boxes to the three professors I went to the table to eat but Charlie, Ron, Fred, and George motioned for me to go with them. We walked out to the entrance hall and Charlie nodded a signal for all four of them to grab my arms as well as my legs. They then proceeded to carry me outside and threw me in the lake. I was already ready to head to Hogsmeade and was wearing a pair of Hermione's shorts this made me have to run in so I could change. I was very upset and still am. I never would have expected Ron or Charlie to do such a thing. The twins I can see doing it but none of my other brothers. Anyway Dumbledore allowed me to set their punishments but I still need to punish Professor Weasley since I couldn't just give him a detention like I did the others. However you should ask them what kind of detentions I set for each of them. Mum I also told them they would each be receiving a Howler from you tomorrow at breakfast. Can you help me out there? I know that means four different messages but I really need to get this prank war out of their systems. I haven't played a prank on them in quite a while but they still keep doing things to me. I love you and miss you much. Give Dad, Bill, and Percy a hug from me.

Love,

Ginny

She was very satisfied with the letter and headed out to the owlery to send it off. She borrowed Pig since Ron was being a brat and soon the letter was on its way to her mother.

**Author Note: I decided to put up another chapter tonight since you have all been patiently waiting for the updates and I had it ready. I want to thank the one person who has had a chance to read and review since the last posting oxymoron8. If I remember correctly later on there will be a bit of explanation about the bludger but can't promise. If not it won't ruin it to put it this way...It has to do with the plan the teachers have. Glad you are enjoying the story and hope that you continue to enjoy it. Well got to run not feeling very good think I am exhausted so heading to bed soon. Hugs to all. -Joy**


	21. Chapter 21 Morning in Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 21: Morning in Hogsmeade

Soon Ginny had rejoined Ron, Harry, Hermione, Pansy, Greg, Fred, George, Vincent, Luna (who is Vincent's Hogsmeade partner), and Draco. "Are you feeling any better Gin?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yeah and by the way I used your owl Ronald." Ginny said with a look of satisfaction when she seen him go a bit green.

"That is great Gin. Pig hasn't been out in a while and needed something to do." Ron said trying to smile as the thought of the Howler that would surely be returned with Pig tomorrow came to mind.

Soon they were all being checked out by Filch and Draco guided Ginny away from the group. "You look beautiful but why did you change clothes?"

"I didn't want to think about what happened this morning all day long because it would ruin my day." Ginny said with a shrug.

"Well I liked both outfits. However that could be because you picked green to wear today." He said with a smile.

"I owed you one for the day you wore the red shirt." Ginny said as she snaked her hand into his. She squeezed his hand and felt him squeeze her hand too.

"Yeah I know that but God I never thought how sexy you would look in that color." He said with a wink.

Ginny blushed before saying, "thank you."

They walked along in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. They went to the potion store and got the ingredients they needed for the rest of the year. Snape had given them a list of what they would need and a few extra things to pick up for the extra credit projects as well as homework assignments so that they would have enough supplies. Snape may be a bit of a pain most of the time but for some reason this year he had softened a bit. Only the Weasleys, Harry, Draco, and Hermione understood why. They were silently thankful that their Potions teacher had finally found a girlfriend.

"Draco, can you believe how nice Snape has gotten since he started dating Angel Figg?" Ginny questioned.

"I know it is amazing how much that man has changed. Oh and get this he has started having 'fatherly' talks with me. He even asked me if anyone had discussed sex and protection." Draco said with a bit of red creeping up his neck as he remembered that conversation.

"Oh God Snape give a sex talk now that is scary. I don't think I will ever see him the same way." Ginny said with a laugh. "So what was your response?"

"I told him no my parents hadn't felt it necessary however once I started even thinking about it I asked one of the servants to get me a book about growing up."

"Don't leave me in suspense tell me what he said about that!" Ginny demanded.

"Well he asked me what types of books they got me. Of course I told him which ones they got me and what I had learned from each one. He was surprised that I knew as much as I did but he still felt I need a real talk. So he told me about how it isn't just a woman's responsibility to make sure she is protected from STD's and pregnancy but that the male needs to make sure to do his part as well. He continued by telling me about both muggle protection, magical protection, charms, spells, potions, and also what happens if you don't take precautions. I think that was the reddest I have ever been in my life."

"Oh my God you're kidding me right? I mean Snape giving a sex talk and explain all the options to protect yourself as well as your partner." Ginny said with smile.

"Yeah well that wasn't all. He mentioned a certain red head and asked if I had discussed this issue with her yet. Then he went on to ask if I had ever been active. He continued to ask me when I thought I would talk to that red head about it and what my feelings on the issue are. It was weird he kept mentioning you and I as though we were a couple. I was so embarrassed that by the time he finally let me head out of his office I was sure I was never going to return to my normal color."

"Well you survived the worst parenting talk any parent could give you. The rest of the talks Snape can have with you will be less embarrassing I promise." Ginny said as she placed an arm around his waist and hugged him.

"Thanks Gin. I feel a little better knowing Snape has hit the most embarrassing topic first."

"So are you ready to go see Christine?" Ginny asked as they walked out of the door of the potions shop.

"I guess so however I really don't feel like being nice to Professor Weasley!" Draco replied.

"I don't either but he is my brother and besides maybe after I talk with them I can find a way to punish him for what he did to me this morning."

"Alright for you I will be nice to him."

"Thank you Dragonboy."

"You're welcome Angelface." Draco said as they walked into the store.

"Hey I wasn't expecting you two. Charlie told me you were very mad at him Gin."

"Hi Christine. Yes I am mad at the big jerk but that doesn't stop me for seeing my favorite soon to be sister-in-law."

"Well Gin I am so glad you came I have something to show you. Come on Draco you too." Christine led them behind the counter and through the curtain. There they saw Charlie with his robe on a chair and his shirt sleeves rolled up. He was cleaning the back room without magic. "Charlie I think you should look at who came to see me."

Charlie looked up blowing his hair out of his eyes and then smiled. "Hello Ginny. I am really sorry about this morning. Have you decided my punishment yet? I know you already sent the letter to mum. Hi Draco. I am really sorry about earlier I didn't mean to upset Ginny so please stop looking at me like that Draco."

"I know you are sorry Charlie but I can't just let it slide because you are my favorite brother. No punishment has been figured out yet but I will soon and let me tell you that it will be one that will hurt you as much as you hurt me. As for the letter to mum I told her that I was proudest of Bill and Percy for not coming here to get involved. I also told her that you let it happen. So would you just grow up! My God you worked with dragons for so long I expected better of you. I have always been able to count on you to be my rock in the bad times and when the others picked on me I could count on you to stop them but not today. That hurt Charlie because I put my faith and trust in you. So if I never trust any guy again it will be your fault." Ginny said as she felt the tears well up. Draco noticed the tears and didn't know what he should do a part of him wanted to hit Charlie for putting Ginny though this pain while another part wanted to hold Ginny taking away the pain. Suddenly Ginny's lip started to quiver and the tears fell down her cheeks. Charlie started laughing as he walked over to Ginny. Draco glared at Charlie trying to understand what was happening.

"Good grief Gin. Do you have to do this every time you want your way? I mean you have your boyfriend here worried and I might add ready to hurt your big brother for making you cry. I hate that you can turn on the water works and make me feel so guilty. Watch out for her water works Draco. Anytime she wants her way or is really mad at you she will turn them on just to make you feel guilty or to get her way!" Charlie said looking over at the young man ready to protect the young woman from the big bad brother.

Draco blinked and noticed Ginny smiling. "I guess I got what I came in for. Thank you Christine as always you are the best. Charlie don't ever forget how lucky you are to have this woman in your life." Ginny replied while hugging her older brother.

"So am I forgiven? I understand if the answer is no. That was an awful thing I did this morning. Hey did you change your clothes?"

"Yes you're forgiven by me however Mum may not be so kind because it was an awful thing. Yes I didn't want to keep replaying that moment in my head all day because it would ruin my day and therefore ruin my friend's day as well."

"Well you look very nice Ginbug and Draco is a lucky young man getting to hang out with such a beautiful young woman." Charlie told her.

Ginny blushed and then said in response. "Stop you're making me blush."

Draco smiled at the beautiful redhead who still couldn't bring herself to believe she was beautiful. "You know something Charlie I think you are right. I am a lucky guy I get to spend the whole day in a beautiful woman's company. However there is one problem with this woman."

"Oh what is that?" Charlie asked a bit of concern in his voice.

"She just doesn't believe that she is beautiful."

"That does sound like my little sister. No matter how many times she is told she is beautiful something that someone once said about her hair makes her feel ugly."

"I bet I could guess who that somebody was and if my guess is correct he feels very bad that he ever said anything against her gorgeous red hair. As a matter of fact he wishes he never said any of those things about her hair or her family." Draco said with a knowing look.

"Really who do you think it was?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I think it was me and you have no idea how sorry I am for all those mean things I said about you."

"You are forgiven." Ginny said with a small smile as she started to walk toward the front of the store. "Well guys we need to get going. I am starting to get hungry and as you know that would not be a good thing to put Draco through."

"Why is that?" Draco questioned once again confused.

"I get a bit cranky as well as I start feeling faint. They say it could be a muggle disease called Diabetes. However I would have to have some blood test done and I refused to do that because I hate needles."

"Ok I don't know anything about Diabetes or blood test but is this something serious? I mean could it take your life or something?"

"It can only if I don't keep it in check. That is one reason I buy so many sweets. I have to keep my blood sugar levels regulated so that I don't go into a Diabetic coma."

"That sounds bad." Draco was now worried about his little red headed angel. He didn't want anything to happen to her especially now that he knew how much she meant to him.

"May we join you two for lunch?" Christine asked.

Ginny and Draco looked at each other before they responded in unison. "Yes you may."

The four walked to the Three Broomsticks and found a table. They ordered and talked until their food came. Ginny had asked Charlie about what would be the worst punishment he could receive for his action.

"Well Ginbug I don't think anything could punish me more than the look you gave me this morning. The one that said you would never trust me again. I couldn't stomach the thought of losing your trust."

"Well that is great and all Charliebear but you know I still have to give you a punishment."

"Alright the second worst thing would be to make me assist Snape in teaching a class of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Also to have to teach one of the lessons Hagrid plans."

"Oh God Charlie do I look that mean?" Ginny replied.

"You aren't mean although I was frightened when you dished out the others detentions this morning."

"Good than we agree I won't make you teach one of the lessons Hagrid plans. However I like the part of helping Snape out. Plus I want you to take lessons from me on how to cook and sew. You never did get those two skills down when Mum tried to teach you."

"Yuck Ginny I don't need to know how to cook. That is why I am getting married. Plus why would I ever want to know how to sew? I mean Christine, Mum, or you do that for me."

"Oh don't even get me started there Charlie Weasley." Christine said.

"I don't think it will hurt you to learn those skills because that way when your wife comes home tired from work or when she is pregnant you can take care of her." Ginny said.

"I have to agree with Ginny that those are worth wild skills to have and I will tell you what Charlie if you agree to this punishment I will do it with you. I owe Ginny for the nasty remarks I have said to her in the past and I think this is one way to make it up to her." Draco offered.

"I will do it than."

"Great I will set up a time that works for the three of us and that Dobby can help as well. Oh yes that is brilliant." Ginny said with a mischievous smile.

"What is Ginny?" Christine asked.

"I think we will make Fred, George, and Ron eat everything these two make just to add to their punishments. I will continue the lessons for you Charlie though the summer and next fall up until you get married." Ginny said and they all laughed. They had reached an agreement just as Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall came up to them.

"Ah I see you are talking to at least one of your brothers again Miss Weasley. This is a good sign that you are feeling better than you did this morning." Dumbledore spoke as he approached them with the twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes and I have decided on his punishment as well. Plus this punishment will also punish the other three a bit more just so they don't forget that their little pranks are becoming annoying."

"Please do tell your plans Miss Weasley." Snape responded.

"Well you see my brother Charlie doesn't know how to cook or sew very well so I am going to give him private lessons up until he is married. I also am making him assist you Professor Snape on a day when you teach Gryffindors and Slytherins. I have also decided that whatever Charlie cooks the other three brothers must eat it."

"I like this plan Miss Weasley it is very innovative." McGonagall said with a laugh.

"She is also going to teach Draco how to cook and sew too." Charlie said as he laughed along with the other teachers.

"Really Draco? What did you do to upset Miss Weasley?" Snape asked with a fatherly look on his face.

"What haven't I done over the last six years? My father tortured her in her first year. I have made fun of her hair and her family's financial status. So I volunteered to do this part of the punishment with Professor Weasley."

"Smart reasons Draco. Plus it will help you win the heart of the woman you love am I right?" Snape asked with a knowing smile.

"I hope so sir." Draco said with a grin.

Everyone looked at Ginny with smiles. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" She asked cautiously.

"I think they all think I have feelings for you." Draco said looking her straight in the eyes.

Her eyes meet his stormy silver gray eyes with her own chocolate brown eyes. She read more in his eyes than his words said. "Well than if that is true it will take a lot more than cooking and sewing to win my heart." She replied with a laugh.

Soon the whole table was laughing. When they had all calmed back down Charlie responded to his little sister comment. "Yeah like beating up six older brothers while taking on a dragon. Not to mention the two overprotective parents. Also you have to past the Weasley test of love. This is the test Ginny set up for her brothers when they started dating. She has put many a girl through it and it has proven itself truthful time after time."

"What kind of test is that Gin?" Draco asked interested in anything having to do with the beautiful redhead.

"Well first she has to perform three embarrassing tasks in front of the whole family. Actually he has performed all three tasks Charlie and over half the family has witnessed these tasks not to mention the whole school on the one. I think that would make up for those missing the one don't you?"

"Oh yes that is right the one Ron, Harry, Hermione, Christine, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Pansy, Millicent, Greg, Fred, George, and myself were there to witness. Another one as you put it the whole school which means teachers, staff, and students witnessed. The third the whole family along with three professors witnessed. I would say he passed the first part with flying colors wouldn't you?"

"Yes now for the second part."

"Oh yes which he is willing to work on so I would say he is going to accomplish that one. But the third and final one will be the truest test." Charlie replied with a knowing smile.

"Do you remember when I put you though the test Christine?"

"Oh my God I don't think I could ever forget. I was terrified of a little girl and yet proud of her creativity. She would make sure nothing came between her and her brother. I remember having to read you a story just before bed with the whole family gathered around. I see that Draco had to play a song in front of the family. Then there was the Christmas dinner tradition which was the scariest part I thought. I mean having to share what was the best part of my year was a little frightening. I kept thinking what if they don't understand or what if they think it is a petty little thing not worth being so happy about. I remember saying that meeting my boyfriend's family and getting to spend time with his beautiful little sister was my best part. Then having to share my news for the coming year was again a scary experience. I told of how I planned to graduate and was going to open a shop in Hogsmeade thanks to one of my uncle's leaving me some money. How did Draco do with this challenge I wish I wouldn't have missed it?"

"Well Draco shared very little but it was enough to make the whole family want him to be happy and for him to come through his forth coming challenge with very few scars." Charlie recalled.

"The third challenge as I remember was the one cooking a meal for the whole family while trying to keep an eye on little Miss Ginny who was showing how bad children can be when you are very busy. I remember she actually got hurt while I was watching her and I had to fix her knee the muggle way which made her cry. By the end of that task I was crying so hard and was so sure Ginny wouldn't let me any where near her brother again. I just knew she was going to tell Charlie that I was a mean girl and he deserved much better than me but as you can see I must have past that test too." Christine reminisced. "God Ginny you are an evil little sister aren't you?"

"Yes but you know you love me sis! I mean wasn't Charlie worth all the trouble?"

"Yes he was and I am glad you proved that to me. Actually I think that is why I kept in such close touch with him even after we broke up and why I agreed to take care of the little trouble maker while he was away."

"I am not a trouble maker well ok I did cause a lot of trouble my first year at Hogwarts but I am not like that any more." Ginny joked and this joke seemed to cut Draco deeply.

"Gin you weren't the trouble maker that year. It was all Tom Riddle not you and that was my idiot of a father that caused that pain. I hate that you had to be put through that. I even wanted to apologize at the end of that year but I knew Ron would never let me talk to you. I can't tell you want happened that summer after I got home but let me tell you I was lucky to be back at Hogwarts the next year. My father wasn't too happy with me that summer and if it weren't for my mother I wouldn't have been back." Draco finished quietly. Everyone but Ginny fell silent not even Dumbledore had known what exactly happened to the young Malfoy during the summer after his second year but they knew it had been bad.

"Draco I was only joking. I have learned I have to laugh it off. I have learned to look on the bright side at least no one died. All survived and are alive to tell the tale. That chamber is no longer a secret nor is it such a threat. I helped the school in a way. At least that is what Dumbledore has told me during my tutoring sessions to perfect my skills."

"Yes Ginny this may all be true but still it hurt to see someone younger than myself being tortured because of my father. I had grown up with his punishments so I knew what sort of pains this whole fiasco must have put you through. Every time I heard another attack had happened I worried about the person who had opened the chamber. I wondered if they were strong enough to take the pain. Of course I didn't know until the school year was over that it was you and that it was my father that brought this all about. I come to realize that it had been someone who was weak in some ways but because of the love of family she was able to endure. I now know how wrong my original thought was. You are a very strong woman and only became stronger with the whole event however terrible it was." Draco was shocked to find the teachers smiling at him with sympathy while Christine was looking at him with a look of understanding but Ginny was the one that got him most. Ginny was looking at him with what appeared to be love and trust. She seemed to want him to understand how much she didn't blame him for the stupid stunt his father had pulled. She cared too much about him and wanted him to feel comfortable around her.

"Hey Dragonboy listen to me. I don't blame you for your father's act or for the fact that I almost lost my life. As a matter of fact there was one thing that did help that year. That one thing reminded me who I really was and it was that one thing that made me sick every time I realized what I was doing."

"May I ask what that thing was?" Draco asked calmly.

"Well that thing was actually a person and that person was you. You would remind me that I was nothing more than a Weasley with ugly red hair and pathetic freckles. Now that may seem like it was a bad thing to hear but during that year it was the one thing that got me through the days that I couldn't handle my emotions. It was the one thing that kept me from dieing sooner down in that chamber. You see even when I was unconscious I could hear your voice taunting me. That taunting made me fight hard just so I could see my family and one day kick your arse for the hell you put us through." Ginny said with a smile.

Everyone but Draco smiled at the young girl. "I just don't think I understand. I mean you are saying that my torturing your family helped you out. I wished I would have known my father's plan before that year I might have been able to stop him or at the very least got him to go for one of your brothers instead of you." Draco replied still a bit confused.

"Someday I will explain better but today I just don't have the energy it will take to explain. You just have to trust me that you were an important part of why I am alive today ok?" Ginny told him.

"Ok I can live with that." Draco said as he became aware that they were not alone and that they had all been watching him. He was a bit nervous knowing they had witnessed his vulnerable side.

"Well now let's move on to a better subject like how I am winning the frog card contest!" Ginny said making everyone laugh. The tension was gone in just one sentence.

"How is it that my baby sister is beating my trouble making brothers on this contest? Wait I know she has a Prince Charming giving her frog cards or perhaps she is buying frogs with the money she is making on the handkerchiefs." Charlie said with a grin.

"Let me think how I am doing this. Oh yes that is right I have brought a few frogs, gotten several as gifts, and I have a great friend who has been giving me all their duplicate cards. No my Prince Charming has only sent one letter and he doesn't know about my card collection unless he is close to our family." Ginny replied.

"Maybe they are close to you or your family." McGonagall said with a knowing smile.

"Well I have something for you." Snape said as he pulled out a package from under his robes and handed it to Ginny.

"What is this?" She questioned.

"Open it and find out Miss Weasley." Snape answered.

She opened it and found five frog cards. "Thank you professor but why did you give this to me?"

"You have been working very hard on improving your potions grade that I thought you deserved a reward for the hard work." Snape said with a shrug.

"Oh come on Professor Snape admit it you think Ginny is a great person and you hope I end up with someone like her." Draco responded with a smirk. Then turning to Ginny he winked at her as though sharing a secret with her.

Ginny remembered the conversation they had earlier about Snape and the sex talk. Remembering this she laughed while Snape started to reply. "Yes Draco I do find her to be a great person and yes I do hope you end up with a girl like her if not her."

"I didn't think he would do it!" Draco said with a shocked expression. Everyone at the table wore a similar expression.

"Well I did Draco so let us move on."

"I also have something for you." McGonagall said and handed a package to Ginny.

She opened it and found more frog cards. "Thank you but why?"

"You have been tutoring Mr. Malfoy and helping him improve his grade so much that I thought you deserved a reward. You have had to tutor someone a grade ahead of you and you have been working so hard that I have a feeling you could take the Transfigurations N.E.W.T. this year."

"Well Miss Weasley would you like to take that test this year?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah but am I allowed to do that?" Ginny asked.

"I can arrange for you to take it. If you pass than you could begin working on the lessons for your two skills during that class time instead." Dumbledore explained.

At this they paid the bill and left. They parted ways outside with the three teachers heading back to Hogwarts. Christine and Charlie went back to Christine's shop so Charlie could finish his cleaning. Draco and Ginny went to finish their shopping.

**Author Note: Thank you Morgan-Elizabeth for the birthday greeting and the review. Ginny's talents will come out in future chapters. I will let you know when I finish my book. Just a lost girl thank you for your review. I am happy to hear you are enjoying the story and honestly I only write what the characters let me write in this case they wanted to move slow because of their families fueding. The reveal of the biggest part of the plan is in a couple chapters I believe so hang in there. Ok everyone off to work on other stories and update the other chapter for this one. Thanks for all the support on this one. Hugs - Joy**


	22. Chapter 22 Past, Present, and Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 22: Past, Present, and Future

"Draco I think it is time to talk about our pasts. I also need to tell you that I know who your Cinderella is." Ginny said after they were alone again.

"Alright Ginny and I should let you know that I know who your Prince Charming is." Draco said with a look of nervousness.

"Draco I don't know if you are going to like who she is." Ginny said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Ginny I can only think of one girl I want it to be but I know I am not that lucky so spill." Draco told her.

"It was me. I am the one who sent you the Valentine's letter from Cinderella." Ginny said looking down at the ground. She seemed to have a sad distant look on her face.

Draco gently placed his fingers under Ginny's chin and brought her head up so he could look in her eyes. "I was him. I was your Prince Charming." He replied quietly.

Ginny's eyes widen in surprise. "What?"

"You heard me Ginny. I am your Prince Charming. Ginny I knew I didn't deserve someone as great as you and that is why I sent the note as Prince Charming. I just wanted you to know someone cared about you because you had been having some rough moments." Draco whispered into her ear.

"I can't believe how lucky I am that the one guy I wanted to be my Prince Charming turned out to be him."

They walked along in silence for a few moments just enjoying one another's company. "Draco can you please tell me what happened that summer when you found out who it had been that opened the chamber?"

"I don't really want to start there right now how about we start some place nicer in our pasts and work our way to those moments?"

"Well what was it like being an only child? Was it lonely? Did you ever wish you had a sibling?"

Draco laughed. "It was very lonely and I often wished I did have a sibling. I tell you I would have traded all the money I had for a sibling many a times. I would have loved to have had someone to talk to after my father was done beating me. But at the same time I am very glad I didn't because than my father would have beaten them as well. Many times I had seen you and your family in Diagon Alley. I was so envious I wanted to have that kind of love surrounding me."

"Draco I never knew how much you must have went through. I am sorry I brought it up."

"Don't be. I mean we need to know one another and so far we haven't bothered to get to know one another. Now it is time for everything to come out." Draco said as he brushed his hand across her cheek.

"When we use to see you in Diagon Alley with your mother I often wished I was in your shoes. I mean I had wanted to be an only child and spoiled. But most of the time I was so happy with my family. I have six older brothers who treat me like I am a queen. If one upsets me there is always one or more going after the brother that hurt me. If I fell off my broom or if a garden gnome bit me they would come to my rescue. They would always kiss away the tears and cuddle with me during the storms in my life. The summer after the chamber event my brothers took turns staying by my side at night. One night it would be Ron sleeping in a chair in my room or in a sleeping bag beside my bed the next it would be Fred or George. Percy took his turn sleeping by my bed when he seen how bad the nightmares had gotten. When we visited Bill he slept by my bed and woke up several times checking on me. One night I had such a bad dream that I woke up screaming only to find all my brothers around me. Ron had one leg held down, Fred the other leg, Percy had one arm, and George the other while Bill gently woke me up. Once they had me awake they surrounded me in a mess of arms. I was being hugged from all sides after that I slept without a nightmare for the rest of the night. I tell you I wouldn't trade my brothers for all the money in the world."

"You know something you are very beautiful when you talk about your brothers. You really love them even when they do upset you don't you?"

"Yes I do love them. I would do anything to protect them as you know. I mean come on I hexed you in my fourth year using a bat bogey hex just so I could help my brother and Harry. As I have said before Harry is like my brother." Ginny said.

"Yeah I remember that all too well. God I wish I hadn't been involved with that group."

They continued to talk about their pasts and how different their pasts were. After a while they moved on to another topic. "Draco what do you think your future will bring you? I mean do you plan to be a Deatheater or do you plan to become an Auror? What do you want to be when you finish Hogwarts?"

"I can tell you that some of the people you think are going to be Deatheaters are not. By that I mean I am not becoming one that was one of the things that would get me kicked out of my parents' home. However I know that I am not alone anymore. I can't explain all of that right now but soon you will understand everything I am going through right now. Ginny what are you wanting to do with your life after school?" Draco quickly answered.

"I don't know what I want to do. I use to want to be a mediwitch but now I just don't know. I know I don't want to be an Auror. I kind of like the idea of running my own shop like Fred and George only I would sell homemade handkerchiefs, decorative boxes, and other homemade craft items."

"Well we will just have to make sure that happens now won't we?" Draco said with a satisfied smile. She had liked his idea of her owning her own shop.

"I am going to try hard to make it happen." Ginny said as they finished their shopping and started to walk back to the school.

"Ginny I know this is going to be a weird question but do you ever hope to marry?"

"Yes I hope to marry someday. I also want to have several children. I loved being part of a big family most of the time as I said before and just want my children to experience that too. What about you do you want to settle down with a wife and maybe even kids?"

"I really do hope to get married someday to a wonderful woman like you and have at least two children. I don't want to have a child grow up an only child. However I doubt I will make a good father." Draco said sadly as they reach the castle grounds.

"You will make a great father Draco. You have learned from your father's mistakes and you know that love is important in life. Your father didn't understand that love was what you needed and therefore didn't know how to raise you to be a true man. I guess your mother must have understood that because you really are turning into a man."

"Ginny it wasn't my parents that lead me to become a man."

"Well than I must give Snape my compliments. He has done a great job in the last seven years."

"Yes Snape is part of the reason I am who I am today but he isn't the main reason."

"Who is it than Draco?"

"Well you see there is this beautiful red headed woman who taught me about love this past year. She showed me that being a friend can be a very rewarding experience. She has showed me so much about what kind of man I want to be and what kind of man I was going to become."

"She sounds like an angel."

"She is! She is my angel and I don't know how to tell her thank you for being there for me. I want to let her know how much she means to me but I am afraid of having my heart rejected because she is too good for a nasty git like me."

"You are not that nasty git anymore Draco and any woman who can't see what a great guy you are is nothing more than a mere girl. Also I will promise that if she rejects you I will hex her into next year!" Ginny said as they walked past the lake. Draco took her hand and pulled her to a spot near the lake.

"Ginny I don't want you to hex yourself."

"Why would I do that?"

"Ginny I am not worthy to be a part of your life I know this but I still want to be a part of it if you'll have me."

"Wait I am the red headed angel? I hardly qualify as an angel Draco and it is I who is not worthy of you."

Draco leaned closer putting his mouth next to her ear and then spoke in a whisper. "I love you Ginny Weasley! Can I be a part of your life? I don't care what part as long as we are always in each others lives. I know I can't always have what I want but that won't stop me from trying to get it."

Ginny put her arms around Draco's neck and pulled his ear closer to her mouth. She then whispered into his ear a response. "I love you too Draco Malfoy and I want you to be a big part of my life. I want you to be my boyfriend if you are ok with that."

In response Draco bent down and kissed his little red haired angel on her lips. She kissed him back and when they pulled apart he looked into her eyes before saying, "yes Ginny I would like that very much."

They walked the rest of the way into the school with their arms wrapped around one another. When they got inside Filch checked them in and they saw the four teachers standing there waiting for them. "Professor Weasley how did you beat us back here?" Draco asked with surprise.

"Simple. I finished my chores my future wife made me do and then headed back I seen my little sister talking to you by the lake but thought I better not interrupt it looked like an important conversation."

"It was Charlie." Ginny said as she became aware of the way they were standing together before the teachers. "We revealed today that we were the ones behind the two letters and we shared about our pasts. After that we realized we really care deeply for one another and we have decided we want to date."

"I am very happy for both of you." Snape said with a smile and than he patted Draco's shoulder. "She is a great woman and I know she will make you happy Draco. Ginny if he ever hurts you let me know I will take care of him."

"Thank you professor but trust me I can handle him. I mean I only know more hexes than he cares to admit. He is afraid of what one I might decide to try next. I did have an excellent teacher for dueling. I am not talking Lockhart but rather you sir."

"Ginny you sure have a way of melting even the coldest heart." Snape said with a genuine laugh.

"I think I will take that as a compliment sir." Ginny said and than winked at the teacher who just laughed even more.

"I am very proud of you two and happy as well. In all my years teaching I have never seen a couple as unique as yourselves. You fought for six years only to find love at the end of that sixth year. You have both learned so much from one another I just hope you can understand and accept the challenges you have yet faced in life with as much faith as you have showed this year." McGonagall added.

"Welcome to our family Draco or should I say Dragonboy. I have a feeling I am going to like you. You have past the test with flying colors and I know that you will make my sister happy." Charlie finally told him.

"You mean it Charlie?" Ginny said. "I can't believe you have come to that so quickly."

"It wasn't quick Gin. I had Christine watching you for the first few months and then I watched you from Christmas until now. I have seen the way he looks at you and the way he looked at Fred, George, Ron, and myself this morning when we upset you. Ginny if you had just said the word all four of us would have been on the floor begging your forgiveness while silently hoping he would take off the curse immediately. Yes I did mean it Ginbug. I love you and I can tell that Draco loves you too."

Ginny let go of Draco and hugged Charlie. Then she pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear. "You are the best big brother I have. I may let you off the hook for this morning at least the teaching with Snape."

Charlie laughed and than said out loud. "No Ginny I deserved it so I will do it."

Dumbledore also told them how proud and happy he was before they were allowed to depart for their dorms. They hugged each other and gave each other a quick kiss on the lips before going their separate ways to their dorms. As always they were being watched however there were four teachers watching this time and all were smiling.

As soon as the young couple was well out of earshot Dumbledore spoke. "I think the time is almost here."

"Yes I agree Albus. I think the plan is finally ready to be revealed." McGonagall replied.

"He has proven himself to her and now Ginny must fully trust her heart. So when will you tell them sir?" Charlie asked he had been filled into the plan back when he started teaching at the beginning of the second term.

"I think it should be before the last Hogsmeade trip which also happens to be the next one." Snape added.

"I was thinking in a week or two about half way between today and the day of the next Hogsmeade trip don't you all agree?" Dumbledore answered.

The other three just nodded their heads and turned to leave.


	23. Chapter 23 Secrets Explained

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 23: Secrets explained

That night after dinner Hermione and Ginny went to Hermione's room to have a little girl talk. They talked about the day and all that happened.

"Ginny you mean to tell me that you both confessed to being the ones behind those letters?"

"Yes Hermione. He was so sweet about the whole thing. He just lifted my chin so that I could meet his eyes after I admitted to being the one to send him the letter. I was so afraid to look into his eyes and than he made me while he told me that he was my Prince Charming."

"Ginny do you know how many girls would love to be able to say they had that type of relationship. I mean you moved smoothly from enemies to schoolmates force to get along for a day at a time once a month to friends and then you guys took it a step farther moving beyond friendship but not yet a couple. Next thing we all know you are a couple admitting to the feelings that have been building since the beginning of the school year. What else can you tell me?"

"Well we talked about our pasts and what we want out of our futures. He told me more about his relationship with Snape. Speaking of Snape he has started being really nice to me. God you won't believe which talk Snape has had with Draco!" Ginny told her older friend with a laugh.

"Please don't tell me it was the sex talk. I don't think I could ever look at Snape or Draco the same again if I knew that."

"Well get prepared to have to. Draco told me that Snape told him about muggle and magic protection. Also Snape asked him if he had discussed this subject with me yet."

"I am glad you two have talked about it and are open with one another about your choices. So what else happened today?"

"Well I came up with a punishment for Charlie."

"Oh what is that?"

"Well I am going to make him teach a class with Snape. But that is not all the best part is that I am going to give him cooking and sewing lessons until his wedding. Draco got Charlie to agree by saying he was going to take the lessons as well. I have also decided to further punish Ron, Fred, and George by making them eat what the two boys make."

"Brilliant idea Gin." The older girl said.

The two girls talked about their day for hours as well as things that had been going on lately. Before they knew it the clock read 2:00 am. They finally went to bed and got some sleep.

A few days later they were sitting at breakfast when the owls flew in. Once again Ginny received a letter.

Dear Ginny,

Please come to my office this afternoon after classes. Be prepared to explain your secrets and to have some secrets explained to you. You aren't in trouble so please don't worry all day.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

Draco also received a letter which was very similar to Ginny's.

Dear Draco,

Please come to my office this afternoon after classes. Be prepared to explain your secrets and to have some secrets explained to you. I assure you are not in trouble so relax and enjoy the day.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

The two students looked up to where Dumbledore sat and saw him smile. They each knew that Dumbledore had guaranteed them that when the time was right they would share their secrets. So the time had finally come to divulge their secrets.

The day went smoothly for both students and right after their last classes of the day they meant up outside the Headmaster's office. Waiting outside the office was Snape, McGonagall, and Charlie. Soon one of the teachers said the password and they all stepped onto the moving staircase. The next thing they knew they were inside Dumbledore's office Draco and Ginny sitting next to one another on a couch the Headmaster had conjured for them. The three teachers sat on another couch that had been conjured.

"I have asked all of you here to discuss some issues that we have all been waiting for the right moment to bring up." Dumbledore said in a serious tone of voice.

"Yes sir I understood that but may I ask one question first?" Ginny started not sure she could go through with this once she saw who she was revealing her information to. Sure she loved Draco and trusted him. However she wasn't sure he would understand how serious her secrets were.

"Go ahead Miss Weasley." Dumbledore nodded knowing full well what she was going to ask.

"Are you sure that it is the right time for these secrets to come out?"

"Miss Weasley you know that answer if you just sit quiet for a moment and concentrate." Dumbledore responded while placing a finger to his lips signaling for all to be quiet for a moment.

Ginny sat quietly closing her eyes and turning her head from side to side. Soon the image she needed to see came into her mind. "Draco," she said quietly. "You are to reveal your secrets first otherwise I am not able to reveal mine. After both of us have revealed our secrets the four teachers will take turns giving the necessary explanations."

Ginny opened her eyes just as she turned to were Draco was. "Is this true professor?" Draco asked nervously.

"Yes Draco. Ginny needs you to go first to give her a chance to see she can truly trust you as much as she loves you. She could probably figure out your secret but she has chosen not to out of love for you. She respects your secrets and will not force you to tell her. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir but I don't know where I should begin." Draco said in a very nervous voice.

"Start at the beginning. I have asked Dobby and Winky to bring us food since we will be here most of the night. I want you to begin with the summer after Ginny opened the chamber. She needs to understand what has lead to this decision in order to fully understand how true your decision is. Remember she has been hurt before by people she thought she could trust."

"Alright sir I will do it. Ginny that summer was the one that almost prevented me from ever seeing my graduation. It was also the summer in which not only you but I also had nightmares. However yours were from your experiences during that year while mine were from what happened to me that summer."

"What do you mean almost prevented you from seeing your graduation?" Ginny asked.

"I will explain but please don't interrupt I don't think I can get through this if you do." Draco responded and noticing Ginny nodding silently he continued. "As you know I blamed myself when I found out it had been you. If only I hadn't stopped to taunt Harry about his relationship with you my father might not have gotten that close. Those types of thoughts continued to plague me that summer however something constantly pushed those thoughts from my head. That one thing was a snake headed cane." At this Draco stood up and removed his robes. Soon Draco had also removed his shirt and stood directly in front of Ginny. He reached done and took her hand holding it to several spots that looked like scars.

Ginny gasped as she felt the tiny but visible scars. Draco smiled down at his favorite red head as he saw her tears well up. He sat back down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Ginny it is alright just calm down and let me finish. Each time he would hit me I would forget my own pain and think about the pain he must have inflicted upon you. I also thought of how bad my words must have hurt you. I promised myself that one day I would make it up to you. I knew I would never stop torturing Ron but you I would try my hardest not to torture because I had inflicted enough torture in just one year. Ginny I had endured a lot of torture in my life up to that point. My father had always beaten me and that was why I was glad my Godfather was here at Hogwarts when I arrived. I knew that as long as I was with him I was safe. You see my Godfather was good at reading others minds and always knew what happened every time I spent time at home. I don't know what he ever did for me but I have a feeling I will know tonight. You see my Godfather is Serverus Snape."

"I kind of figured that after what you told me about the parental talks he has had with you." Ginny said looking Draco in the eye and causing both of them to laugh.

"What talks have you two been discussing?" Snape asked with red cheeks.

"Let's just say that I can tell you that yes we have discussed that issue. I can further tell you that we have the same feelings on that issue and therefore respect the other ones decisions about it."

"Oh no! Draco Malfoy you did not tell her about that talk!" Snape was completely red. The other three teachers were very confused at first but this little reaction from the boy's Godfather explained what the topic had been.

"So Serverus did you ask him about his relationship with my sister or was it did he get any from the littlest red head? I mean you are completely embarrassed that she knows why would that be?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie I just asked if he had ever discussed the issue with her. I didn't want Draco to hurt Ginny and also I wanted him to know what her feelings on the issue were because that way he could respect her more knowing her feelings."

"May I move on with the story or would you like to continue discussing my personal life?" Draco asked with a pink tint in his cheeks which caused Ginny to place a hand to his cheek.

"You may move on." The two teachers said together.

"This last year I finally made a decision Ginny not to be like my father. I didn't want to follow the Dark Lord. However until you and I started hanging out I didn't really know what I wanted to do with my life. I knew I couldn't be a Deatheater there was no way I wanted to do something that could hurt innocent people even if I didn't like them. One night after hanging out with you I gathered three of my friends together and we discussed becoming a part of Dumbledore's Army for lack of a better term. So as soon as I found out that they were in total agreement we all came to Dumbledore and explained what we wanted to do. I only asked Dumbledore to let me be the one to tell you that I had joined his side. I asked that until the plan was well underway that no one know about it and he agreed. As of yesterday I was informed that I have officially finished the paperwork and so have my three friends. I testified last weekend against my father and he was killed immediately for child abuse. Then it was discovered that my mother had been under a curse therefore she never realized what was going on in our home. My mother has agreed to release me to Snape's custody until she has undergone treatment for the abuse she suffered. Millicent, Vincent, and Crabbe got their parents killed for child abuse as well so they are orphans. Dumbledore will be our Secret-Keeper once we leave school. Does any of this make sense to you Angelface?" Draco finished with a smile.

"Yes it all makes sense. I am just sorry you had to go through all of that." Ginny said with tears in her eyes. Draco leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I am not sorry Ginny. I would never have known how lucky I was to know you if it hadn't been for all of this. I now know I am blessed to have you in my life." Draco said as he brushed a tear away.

As soon as the two students had calmed down Dumbledore smiled at Ginny, "well Ginny I think it is time for you to tell us about your secrets. Don't you agree?"

"Yes I do sir." Ginny was now more confident that she could trust the man she had come to love. "Where should I start I mean I know where of course the beginning but of which story?"

"Ah yes you do have two to tell. Start with the one that started in your first year here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied with his eyes twinkling.

"Alright I shall do just that sir. You see Draco during that year when I underwent all those terrible things I also learned a skill that proved both helpful and harmful to those around me as well as my self. I learned how to look into the memories of others. I can only do so when the memory is left unguarded, when I am involved in the right ways in that memory, or when there is no bond between me and the person who holds the memory. This is sort of like Occlumency only a bit different. With Occlumency one must first say the spell and usually within a certain range of the person they want to read the mind of however with my powers there is no spell also there is no way of stopping me from finding the information I need without killing me. The reason this power is so strong is because few possess it. Dumbledore, Snape, Riddle, Shacklebolt, and I are five of a total of maybe twenty that have this power." Ginny stopped to take in a breath.

"What is this power called Gin?"

"It is called Memretrivalency. It is the ability to retrieve another person's memories of both good and bad memories. That is how Snape always knew what had happened during your time at home. As you know Dumbledore said that I could have found out your secret already however I out of love for you have respected your secrets. This love has also caused me not to force the issue with you as I am sure you have noticed on several occasions when I asked you to tell me about your past but you would do so maybe later. I would stop questioning when I got that answer because I loved you and didn't feel I could cause you pain. I only knew the memories were painful from my other power."

"Ok Gin this makes sense now but how before we called the truce could you stop yourself? I mean many times when we were together my memories were not guarded."

"Draco it could be that I was too big a part of those memories or that I had stronger feelings toward you."

"So what you are saying is that either you had to be a big part of what ever memory I tried to hid or you had to truly love me even if you didn't know it?"

"Yeah I guess that is what I am saying. This leads us to my other secret." Ginny said as a knock on the door was heard. Ginny looked at Dumbledore and he nodded. "Come in Dobby and Winky." Ginny called.

The two house elves entered and placed food upon a table Dumbledore had conjured. The group gathered around the table with Draco and Ginny sitting next to one another. Charlie sat on the other side of Ginny while Snape sat next to Draco. Dumbledore and McGonagall sat on the opposite side of the table. Soon they all had filled their plates and glasses.

"Go ahead Ginny." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you. You see my other power is a two fold power. Meaning I really have two powers with just one power. First is that I can sense the presence of a living being without seeing them. Second is that I can sense what kind of emotions things that have been said or done produce in a person. That is how I knew Dobby and Winky were at the door. I knew it before they knocked but was too intent in explaining that I didn't bother to mention they were there. This is the power that Dumbledore has been helping me learn to control. Snape has been working with the Memretrivalency."

"So what is this power called and how common is it?"

"This power is known as imprinted vision and it is a little more common. Approximately 200 witches and wizards have this power. You see Draco these two powers put together can be really helpful to the war between Harry and Riddle. Therefore trusting anyone with this information can be dangerous. If Riddle founds out that I possess both powers he would put an unforgivable curse on me and upon finding out the information he wanted I would be killed. I am being carefully guarded at all times. That is one of the reasons Snape warned you to be careful when dealing with me. The other is he knew how vulnerable you were to being hurt yourself he didn't want my powers to be the final thing to push you to the dark side. You see if you didn't find someone you could trust by the end of this year Snape knew you would end up joining the Deatheaters. I finally figured out why we were paired together after thinking about it as you were talking earlier."

"Please tell me why than because by the sounds of it I was chosen to be your bodyguard." He said a bit upset but not really because he knew he loved her and would protect her.

"Draco I need you to listen carefully because that was only a part of it. You and I were paired first because of the history between our families. This history needed to be broken and a friendship formed in order for both of us to remain safe through out the war. That I can't explain but I am sure later the teachers will explain. The second reason was that Dumbledore had noticed something between the two of us that neither of us had ever realized was there. We both were in need of a true friend someone who could respect our need to keep secrets and yet could open their hearts in other ways. Third we were chosen because of our secrets. I needed a bodyguard that was trained all their lives to be a Deatheater because they would be the only ones cold enough to fight the Dark Lord should he come to harm me. However this couldn't be just anyone it had to be someone that no longer wanted to follow the Dark Lord. I didn't know about this plan until tonight. Before I go any farther may I ask you who the most powerful person in the Slytherin house is this year?"

"I am I guess! Why?"

"Right and as for who is the most feared for their tempers in the Gryffindor house who would that be?"

"That would be Ron or you. Why?"

"Alight so that means who would be the only Slytherin who could handle the female Weasley who has six older brothers that have trained her how to fight?"

"Me?"

"Right Draco you would be the only person I would fear but at the same time your secret kept you in fear of hurting me. This caused us to be put together." At this point they were all sitting back on the couches as they had long since finished dinner. It was going on 7:30 and there was still a lot to be explained. Ginny was starting to feel a bit tired and had placed her head on Draco's shoulder without noticing she had done so.

Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Charlie all watched the loving gestures the young couple were showing as they explained everything. They remained silent until their turn. They knew this was hard for the Draco and Ginny. They would have done anything to make this a bit easier if they could have.

"Ginny are you alright?" Draco finally asked with concern.

"Yes but why do you ask?"

"Well you look a bit pale and you are shaking. You are also looking very exhausted."

"Oh I guess I forgot that little fact. Draco once I have put both powers to use at the same time I become drained and tired. This causes me to pale and get sleepy. I also tend to shake when I have put my body through all the paces that I did tonight."

"Miss Weasley do you think we should take a short break to allow your body to recharge itself as well as allow all of us the chance to stretch?" Dumbledore asked the littlest red headed.

"Yes sir I think I need a half hour but I don't feel like going any where right now so may I rest on this couch?"

"Yes I think Mr. Malfoy would be willing to allow you to rest your head in his lap. Right Mr. Malfoy?"

"Of course she may sir." Draco said as he helped her to get comfortable on the couch.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said with a smile. Soon the four teachers had left to go to the bathroom. They knew that the portraits would tell them if the students did something they shouldn't have.

Within a minute Ginny fell asleep with Draco stroking her hair back from her face. She slept for half hour. The teachers did not return until Ginny was awake. Ginny and Draco than went to the bathroom before settling in to start the rest of the stories. It was now 8:30 and there was still a lot to go through.

The teachers were prepared to tell their sides of the story and after they did they asked if there were any questions they had not covered as of yet. After the questions the two students were release to go. "Professor Dumbledore I know it is past curfew but is there anyway that Ginny and I can go for a walk to discuss everything we have talked about? I think we need to have a few minutes together before we go to our dorms. I mean we have just heard a lot of things that has probably changed a lot of things in our relationship."

"Yes I will allow you an extra hour to talk about everything. You two may go down to the lake but be forewarned I will have Hagrid watching you. Here is a parchment that will keep you out of trouble with Filch. If you two are not back in the entrance hall in one hour I will personally give you detention. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Both students agreed and then headed out to the lake.

Once down by the lake they collapsed to the ground. They sat next to one another for a few moments just looking up at the stars. Soon the both opened up and talked about what they had just gone through.

"Ginny I feel like it only brought us closer together. I mean yeah I was a little upset when I thought about how they would use me to be your bodyguard but then I realized I would have done it anyway because I had already fallen for you by the time we went on that first Hogsmeade trip."

"I agree that we are closer now than before. I would never have guessed you even liked me that first Hogsmeade trip. However I do have a confession of my own I too had feelings for you that first trip. Oh and by the way they were dreams not nightmares."

"Mine were too Gin. I too had dreamed of being paired with you. However I couldn't bring myself to admit that I had dreamed of you after you claimed yours to be nightmares." As Draco finished Ginny leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you very much Draco and would love nothing more than to spend more time talking with you but I think we better start back up to the castle."

"I love you so much Ginny. I have to agree though as much as I want to stay here with you all night we do need to head back to the castle." Draco said getting to his feet and reaching down to help her up. He pulled her flat against him as he pulled her up. He placed a kiss on her forehead and then one more on her nose before taking her hand. They then made their way up toward the castle. When they reach the castle they entered the entrance hall with ten minutes left.

"I see you too decided to come back early." Charlie said as he sat next to Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore on the bottom step of the grand staircase.

"Yes Dad he brought me back early so that you wouldn't kill him." Ginny said with a smile.

"Cute Ginbug very cute." Charlie responded.

"Yes I know I am." Ginny laughed.

"Hello professors we came back early because we both feel very tired and worn out from our long talks earlier." Draco broke in.

"Well Mr. Malfoy you have had a lot to deal with tonight so please feel free to see me tomorrow if you have any questions. The same goes for you Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said with his usual smile and his twinkling eyes.

"Thank you sir we will." Draco responded and Ginny nodded her agreement.

"Well goodnight Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and goodnight Draco." Ginny said before she kissed Draco on the cheek and then turning to her brother. "Charlie can you walk me back to the dorm?"

"Sure Ginbug I will walk you back." Charlie said eyeing his sister with a look of concern on his face.

"Well than goodnight Ginny and Professor Weasley." Draco said.

"Goodnight Draco and please remember you may call me Charlie outside of the class. You are my sister's boyfriend and therefore a part of my family." Charlie responded than turned to the other professors. "Goodnight all."

"Goodnight Ginny and Charlie." Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall all answered.

"Come on Draco I think we need to talk so I will walk you back." Snape said. They then said their goodbyes and all went their separate ways.

As they made their way to the Gryffindor common room Charlie asked Ginny some questions. "Ginbug are you ready for all that is about to happen to you?"

"No Charlie but I have four great brothers and a wonderful boyfriend on my side to catch me if I fall right?"

"No Gin you have six brothers, one great male friend, and a great boyfriend. All of these guys love you and would do anything to protect you. Were you surprised by all the things Dragonboy told you tonight?"

"Yes and no. I mean I knew they were going to be painful but to hear how he forced himself to suffer all that pain and torture because of what his dad did to me was a surprise. It hurt a little to find out he almost died that summer. I just I just," Ginny started but just broke down crying on her brother's shoulder.

"Shhh. It will be ok Ginny. Your love will be what gets him though these next few steps that his life must go through. Besides you also know Snape and Dumbledore will keep him safe if at all possible."

"I know I know but I just can't help but worry." Ginny responded as they reached the portrait hole.

"Young lady I can't believe the way you traipse about this castle late at night and the number of young men you bring to this spot is absurd." The fat lady rambled on.

"My God how many times do I have to tell you that I am not out doing what you think I am out doing? The first time it was Draco Malfoy and at that time we were just paired up by Dumbledore to be Hogsmeade partners. The second time it was Harry Potter who happens to be a Gryffindor as well and we were coming back from a late Quidditch practice. This time can't you tell who this young man is?"

"Young lady are you trying to tell your boyfriend lies about what you do with other males?"

With this comment Ginny went red with anger. "This man is a professor. This professor is not only my teacher but my brother as well. I mean get real and look at the hair for God's sake!"

"Ah yes I am so sorry Professor Charlie Weasley." The fat lady said just before Ginny said the password.

Once inside the common room Ginny collapsed on a chair near the fire with Charlie collapsing in a chair next to her. "My little sister has been traipsing about the castle with young men?"

"Shut up Charlie. The first time was after a visit with Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall to set up a prank for the twins. The teachers had asked Draco to walk me back. The next time was the first time Harry covered for me. After that night we would split up for few minutes and then meet at the portrait hole or one would go in a few minutes before the other."

"I see little sister. I am proud to call you my sister you know that right Ginbug?"

"Yes I know and I am proud of you too."

"Ginny do you realize how much Draco needs you now? I mean you heard only some of what has happened in his life. I am sure there is so much more but he is afraid to tell you all for fear you will reject him. Be the loving woman I know you can be. Don't let those little things he hides in his heart ruin this relationship and constantly remind him how wonderful you think he is. I know Christine gave you the advice that even bad wizard boys can turn into good wizard men when a woman loves them. So just remember you are the woman who loves this boy who is slowly turning into a man."

"Yeah Charlie I know but it will be so hard. Mum and Dad will hate the fact that I am dating him. Ron isn't to pleased I am sure. I don't know about Bill, Percy, Fred, or George really but I have a feeling you are supporting my decision."

"Of course I am. I also know that Fred is as well and I am pretty sure Bill and George will too. Percy and Ron may take sometime but don't worry they will come around. As for Mum and Dad I can tell you right now that if you owl them tomorrow that you would get a good response."

"How do you know that?"

"Simply because I have been in contact with them and told them it was time for you to share some information with him. I explained how I thought you two were good for each other and how happy you seemed every time you two were together. I told them about the Cinderella and Prince Charming letters. Let me just tell you that when I heard from Mum this morning she seemed very happy that her baby girl had found something finally that brought so much happiness into her life. Ginbug we all worry about you. I mean you have had more to deal with then the rest of us put together well except maybe Ron but that is because he brings it on himself."

"Charlie thank you for preparing Mum and Dad for this news."

"You are welcome cutie pie. Also Ginny I told them about the Christmas presents you gave for him."

"What did they say to that?"

"Mum was really impressed with how hard this boy appeared to be working to win her baby's heart."

After a few more minutes Ginny yawned. "Ginny I think it is time we said goodnight and you got some sleep."

"Yeah I agree." Ginny replied while getting up and leaning down to hug her older brother. Before she could hug him he got to his feet. He pulled her into a great big hug and then kissed her forehead. She then gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before saying goodnight and heading up the stairs as he walked out the portrait hole.

**Author Note: Alright I know there may be an error in which brother is the oldest in the this story and I am sorry about that I can't find where the error took place or where it is in the future I mean for Charlie to be the second oldest not the oldest however that doesn't change his relationship with his sister or brothers. Thank you oxymoron8 for the catch on that. Morgan-Elizabeth thank you for the note glad you are enjoying the story. I hope the messages I sent you helped out with your future writing. I look forward to reading your work so let me know when you go to post. Sarah thank you for the review. As always all the reviews have brightened my day. I have a couple more chapters ready but need to review them to see if I can catch errors before putting them up. Alright I am off to work on some writing.**


	24. Chapter 24 I Will Not Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 24: I Will Not Say Goodbye

The morning of the last Hogsmeade trip had finally arrived. All the students who could go were talking excitedly about the many things they would do or needed to get that day. Even the seventh years were planning on going to release the stress the N.E.W.T.s were causing. That morning provided one more opportunity for the twins to pull one last prank however they were more careful because they didn't want another Howler from their mother. This time they had let the other girls in on the prank so that Ginny wouldn't have to deal with them too much. They all agreed they liked this prank the best. They twins had even got Hermione to help with this prank because they couldn't set it up themselves.

She was awoken this time at 5:00 much to her disgust. The twins had gotten Hermione to set up the piano they had charmed to start playing at 5:00 the next morning. They had set it up so that she couldn't stop it unless she sang to it. However the roommates weren't going to tell her this until she was dressed for her trip to Hogsmeade. She soon realized that all of her roommates were sitting up laughing in their beds. She was relieved they were not pissed off this time. "You knew about this didn't you?"

"Yes we did! The twins thought it smarter to let us in on the prank as well." One of her roommates said through her laughter.

"Well is there a way to stop it?" Ginny asked.

"We can't tell you that!" Another roommate said as she started laying out clothes for Ginny to wear to Hogsmeade that day.

Ginny quickly thought of an idea. Hearing which song it was playing she quickly added her voice to the song the piano was playing. It continued to play until she finished the song which happened to be Save the Best for Last by a muggle named Vanessa Williams.

Ginny had caught that it kept repeating the beginning until she joined in and then it played the whole song. She hadn't noticed that they twins had set it up so that all of Hogwarts would get to hear her sing. So she went ahead and sang.

She sang as she watched the piano keeping up with her every word and playing the song right along with her.

As she sang she thought of all she had heard the other night and how much more she loved Draco.

She thought about all they had went though and talked about in the last year. The fact that neither of them had really thought of the other as someone they feared from the beginning of the year.

She wondered how they had ever gotten so close with all the secrets they had hidden.

She was almost sure she had found the best. She was almost positive that she belonged with this man she had found annoying before but now only found she loved.

Just as she finished singing the piano stopped and didn't start again at least not right away. However just as she started to get dressed the piano began playing again this time it played another muggle song. This song was by Celine Dion and was named Because You Loved Me. She was puzzled by the fact that the piano started again. The girls were also puzzled and just looked blankly at it.

Though out the castle several people had applauded the music and had said it would be nice if it would happen again. The twins had set up an encore so that the audience wouldn't be disappointed if this did occur. They even set it up so they would know who all had requested this extra performance.

When it finished this time Ginny was finally able to get dressed and ready to head down to breakfast. As she dressed she realized what had actually happened. She realized that everyone in the whole school had just heard her sing and maybe not everyone knew who it was but there was enough that did know. She knew that by the end of the day everyone in school would know who it had been. Good revenge Ginny thought.

As soon as she was dressed she went down to the common rooms where she was met with much applause. Her roommates had let everyone in their house in on the little prank and they all had enjoyed it very much. Fred and George walked over to her. "Hey sis! How are you this morning?" Fred asked.

"Oh great now that they whole school has heard my horrible voice."

"Ginny you have a beautiful voice and as a matter of fact over half the school agrees." George said holding up a long parchment with the names of those who had requested her to sing again. She noted that all the Slytherins, most of the Hufflepuffs, and several Ravenclaws were on the list along with everyone in her house.

"No way!" Ginny stated. Everyone around her smiled and started telling her how great she sounded.

Soon it was time to go down for breakfast and she found herself surrounded by her brothers. Charlie had come up to greet her this morning knowing what the twins planned. "What do I need a bodyguard this morning?" She asked just as they reached the entrance hall. She noticed four more people joining the ranks. Those four people were all Slytherins. They included Greg Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy. The group all walked Ginny over to her table. Once she was seated Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I liked the wake up call your brothers set up so I don't think you need to get revenge this time. What do you think?"

"No I agree with you!" Ginny said as he stood back up. He said his goodbyes to the group then left. The other three followed him. Ginny noticed that once again they were dressed alike. Another Millicent and Hermione plan she was sure but she didn't care.

It hadn't been but a minute and everyone had already arrived in the hall to see what the wake up call had been about. "If I could have everyone's attention," Dumbledore started. "I would like to tell you that once again the Weasley family has provided us with great entertainment. I think many of you would agree that a round of applause is in order for this morning's wake up call." With this everyone applauded before Dumbledore continued. "You see there are two Weasleys that have found it time to end their family prank war in style. Although the other one had already called a stop to this war a while back but she has continued to put up with the pranks. This morning Fred and George set up this unique wake up call to let their little sister Ginny Weasley know that she had won the war. If you didn't already figure it out the voice you heard this morning was none other than Ginny Weasley." Dumbledore finished with a twinkle in his eyes.

With that everyone applauded and looked at Ginny with great admiration. This caused Ginny to go red in the face. After breakfast everyone going to Hogsmeade got ready to head out. She met Draco, Greg, Millicent, Vincent, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, Luna, Pansy, and Susan Bones in the entrance hall. She noticed the new couple that had joined their small group. Susan Bones and Blaise Zabini happened to be one of the couples that had been paired up at the beginning of the year. Ginny noticed that there was now less fighting amongst the older students. "Hey everyone what is new?" Ginny asked as she approached the group.

"Hey Ginny. Did you realize you are now the newest celebrity in all of Hogwarts? I mean I don't think Draco or Harry even receive that much attention before." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Yeah really Gin I think I am very jealous. What do you think Draco should we be jealous?" Harry added with a laugh.

"Well I don't know. I mean she is like your sister and she is my girlfriend so I guess we are famous by association. Don't you think that should boost our ratings?" Draco responded hugging Ginny close.

"Yeah maybe you're right Draco. Alright Ginny we won't have to disown you for taking our popularity away." Harry told her with a wink.

"WHAT? What did you say about my sister Malfoy?" Ron asked finally catching up.

"I said she is my girlfriend. Do you have a problem with that?" Draco replied.

"Actually no I don't have a problem I just was wondering what took you so long." Ron said with a grin.

"Well it took me less time to get her than it took you to get Hermione." Draco answered back with a grin.

"Hey that was a low blow Draco!" Ron said.

"Wait did you just call me by my first name?"

"Yes I did. Got a problem with it?"

"I am actually relieved to hear you call me by my first name because I hate my last name. I don't want to be associated with my dead father anymore." Draco said realizing that no one but Ginny knew about his father.

"What did you say about your father?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"I said he is dead. I testified against him and they killed him on the spot that day. My mum is in St. Mungo's getting the help she needs to get better. He had used unforgivable curses on her to get her to do as he wanted. I wished I had known all this earlier in life. That is part of what I was talking about at Christmas." Draco explained. Since the day he had shared his secret with Ginny more and more of the Slytherins were following Draco's lead. More were turning to Dumbledore for guidance and help. Many had their parents killed for being Deatheaters.

"Oh Draco I am sorry to hear you had to go through that." Hermione said. Draco knew she meant it too.

"Thanks Hermione. I have been very blessed though."

"How is that Draco?" Harry asked.

"I have had Ginny by my side guiding me and supporting me even before she knew she was doing it. She helped me see I wanted to be a good person therefore made me realize that I needed to do something about the Dark Lord's followers." Draco responded as he hugged Ginny again. When he was finished he kissed her forehead and then rested his chin on top of her head.

"Well Ginnybear I am glad you did whatever you did to help him. I like the new Draco much better and think I could even stand being friends with him." Ron spoke up to say.

"I like you too Ron and do hope we can be friends since I plan to continue dating this amazing woman." He was still holding her close.

They were soon on their way into Hogsmeade and this time they stayed together as a group for a while.

"Where all do we need to go?" Draco asked.

"Well I need potion supplies." Harry said.

"I need to get a present for someone." Millicent stated.

"I have to get some parchment." Greg piped up.

"I want to pick up some sweets." Vincent chimed in.

"I need to pick up something at the clothing store." Pansy called.

"I need to get another book." Hermione responded.

"I wanted to go to Zonko's to check on a new product they have." Fred commented.

"I was going to pick up something for my broom." Ron answered.

"I needed to get something for my aunt's birthday." Susan came back with.

"Well I needed to pick up a new snicklesnort pebble." Luna replied. Everyone looked at her as though she lost her mind but all nodded that her answer was completely legit.

"I am in need of a new music tape." Blaise added.

"I was thinking of picking up some things to finish the handkerchiefs my housemates ordered." Ginny told the others.

"I was hoping to get something from that new shop." George declared.

"I have to get something from the jewelry shop." Draco finally said. "So is that everything?"

After everyone finished saying yeah that was all they needed Draco took out a piece of parchment and a quill. He quickly wrote down all the places they needed to go to. He wrote down Zonko's, Honeyduke's, bookstore, clothing store, broom supply store, potion supply store, sewing store, jewelry store, music store, and parchment store before he asked a couple of questions. "Susan and Millicent couldn't we get your gifts in one of the stores already on the list? Where will we find this precious pebble, Luna?"

"Well yeah I can get my gift at one of the stores on the list." Millicent replied simply.

"So can I!" Susan exclaimed.

"Don't worry Draco it is in one of the stores we are going to!" Luna told him.

With that Draco looked at Harry. "Well Harry I think we need to break this list up a bit what do you think?"

"I quite agree. I doubt Dumbledore would mind if we all split up a bit this time. I mean come on look at the number of Slytherins and Gryffindors hanging out together. Not to mention the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff we have with us." Harry answered.

"Good than let me break this down with Harry's help than we can all meet for lunch before splitting up again."

Draco and Harry studied the list. They made two columns on the parchment than titled one Draco and one Ginny. They put under Draco jewelry store, music store, and broom supply store. Under Ginny they put bookstore, clothing store, and sewing store. Then underneath that they drew a line and put everyone at the top of this section. Then they wrote down Zonko's, Honeyduke's, potion supply store, parchment store and new store.

"Alright the girls will go with Ginny and go to these places. If any of you guys need anything at one of them please let the girls know so that they can get it. All the guys will go with me to these places. Therefore if you need anything ladies from one of these stores please tell us so we can get it. We will meet for lunch at around 1:00 in the Three Broomsticks. From there we will all go to these stores together. Any questions or concerns?" Draco finally said.

After everyone told the others what they needed from each store they headed out with no questions. It was amazing at how well they seem to get along. The girls hit the bookstore first since they needed only two or three things there.

The girls talked about all the things that had happened that year. All the girls were curious as to how Ginny had ended up with Draco Malfoy. They continued talking about the guys as they went into the sewing store. It only took a couple of minutes for them to get what Ginny needed in that store. After that they hit the clothing store so that they could all get something for the graduation ceremony.

Meanwhile the guys went into the broom supply store to get the necessary items they needed before heading into the music store. They talked about all the things that had happened to them during the year and how close the end of the year was. They then talked about how Draco came to finally open up to Ginny. While they were still talking they walked into the jewelry store just as it registered with Ron as to who needed to go there. "Draco what are you going to pick up in here?" Ron asked suddenly.

"A present for a special woman, I was hoping her brothers could help me pick it out. You see she still has one year left at Hogwarts and I am going to miss her terribly but I want her to have something to remember me by."

"So what are you getting her? I mean are we talking engagement ring or a necklace?"

"I was thinking a necklace or bracelet. I am not quite ready to ask her to marry me. I think someday I would like to but not until she finishes school." Draco replied to George's questions.

"Good to know. So what kind of thing do you want for the necklace? I mean do you want it to be a diamond, pearl, or a design like a lion or snake?" Fred asked.

"I was thinking an id bracelet or a design necklace. Which do you think she would like better?"

"Either would be good. So let us start looking alright? What is the price range we are talking about?" Harry added.

"Something that won't embarrass her or make her feel like I am mocking her financial status." Draco responded a bit red cheeked.

"Alright you want this area." Fred answered looking at the cheaper stuff that was still very high quality.

"Sounds good." Draco said as they quickly started looking.

Blaise held up a striking bracelet. "What do you think Draco?"

"That is very nice but it isn't Ginny." Draco responded automatically.

"What about this?" Greg said as he held up an attractive necklace.

"Again it is pretty but not Ginny."

"This?" Ron held up a bracelet that was quite nice looking.

"That is nice too but still not what I want."

After a few more items being held up by the other guys Draco finally spotted it. "This is perfect don't you guys agree?" Draco said holding up a stunning necklace. It was a gold chain with a heart shaped locket on it. The locket had one ruby in the center with a pearl background.

All the guys quickly agreed and so Draco went to pay for it. Ron looked a bit at the engagement rings as did Greg. When they finished in that store the guys headed to the men's clothing store to pick up the garments they wanted for graduation.

Before long the groups meet up for lunch. The group talked, laughed and ate all though lunch. They were so relaxed they didn't even notice the four professors that had followed them all morning. That was until they walked over to the table and spoke to the group. "Hello to all of you." Professor Dumbledore greeted.

"Hello Professors." The group chorused together.

"I noticed you split up early today and did not stay with your partners. However don't worry I did take notice as to who the leaders of the day were and who all was in each group. Therefore you are all commended on your teamwork and unity amongst yourselves. You have made me very proud since you have put aside your differences and become friends." The older gentleman stated.

"Well sir as you pointed out to me a while ago there is nothing so different about us. We all dress in a similar fashion each putting one leg in at a time. The only difference is our upbringings and that is something that should not make us hate one another." Draco spoke up.

"Yes and besides sir you once told me that I should learn to trust again. However to trust with caution. It took me a year to trust some of these people but I do trust them however I am still cautious and know the risks of revealing too much." Ginny smiled as she thought about what they older gentleman had said the year before.

"Good Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. You two have become examples for others if you haven't noticed and it amazes me that the plan went so well." He told them with a smile and a wink.

The professors walked off with that and the group started chatting again. They all laughed about how Draco and Ginny had taken to being the spokespersons for their group.

After lunch the group trouped off for Zonko's where they picked up some interesting prank items to use at graduation. From there the group went to the potions supply store. While there they picked up several items that each person needed before they headed to the parchment store. At the parchment store everyone found special parchments they wanted for graduation announcements of course Luna and Ginny didn't need any but they helped the others pick some out.

The whole time they shopped the younger students quizzed the older ones for the N.E. that were coming up. They laughed and had a great time doing this. Soon they were all in the new store that had all types of things. While in this store they split up again. The girls went with Ginny while the guys went with Draco. "Ginny have you gotten Draco a graduation gift yet?" Hermione asked.

"No I haven't! I have no clue what to get him. I mean anything I could afford wouldn't be good enough for him." Ginny replied sadly.

"Ginny, I think Draco would love anything you give him." Pansy piped up.

"Yeah Gin I have never seen him so in love and so happy to just be with someone. He talks about you all the time and every time you get brought up his face lights up with a smile. So I doubt he would think anything you give him was beneath him. Do you want to know his most priced possession?" Millicent asked Ginny.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well it is the handkerchiefs you made him for Christmas and Valentine's Day. He carries at least one everyday. So maybe you should make him something. Just whatever you give him make sure it comes from the heart. Draco didn't get that much that came from the heart growing up so that is why those gifts mean more than money to him." Millicent said.

"Thanks for the advice Millicent and Pansy but now what do I do?"

"What do you want to give him?" Hermione asked the younger girl.

"The thing I want to give him is really something stupid. I don't think he would like it."

"What is it?" Millicent asked the girl.

"Well a stuff animal."

"Alright why that?" Pansy replied.

"There are two reasons for why I would choose this type of gift. One is the fact that as you put it Draco never really knew what being loved was like. Growing up I found that when I couldn't have my family with me my stuffed animals they gave me made me feel their love. The second is because I want him to have something he can cuddle with that will make him think of me."

"Well than let's get to looking! You have figured out the perfect gift Gin!" Pansy stated. The other girls all nodded their agreement and before long they were looking for a stuffed animal that would be perfect for Draco.

"What about this one?" Hermione held up a green elephant and they all had a good laugh.

"No way Hermione! That is so not me!" Ginny replied still laughing.

"Well than this one?" Pansy asked showing Ginny a pink bear that lead to more laughter.

"This one is cute!" Luna called point to a little lion holding a serpent.

"Yeah that is cute but again I don't like it." Ginny responded.

"This one might be good." Susan came over to Ginny holding a teddy bear with a heart on its paw it was white with the heart being red.

"I like that one but still something isn't right." Ginny said with a smile.

That is when Ginny seen it. It was perfect. The bear was big enough for a grown man to cuddle with and was the right colors. The bear was almost the same color as Ginny's hair and it had brown eyes. She held the little bear up and the other girls all grinned. "This is perfect right?" Ginny asked the group of girls.

"Yes absolutely." Hermione answered.

"He will love it." Pansy added.

"It is totally perfect." Millicent came back with.

"It will definitely make him think of you." Susan commented.

"I think Draco will find it to be his favorite bed time item." Luna replied with an evil smile.

"That is it I am convinced this little one is going with me." Ginny finally said. Soon they were checking out. Not long after that the guys came out to join them. They all went to Honeyduke's to get some sweets. After finishing there they walked back toward the castle. They walked next to their partners. Harry and Pansy went first. After them was Hermione and Greg followed by Ron and Millicent. Next came Susan and Blaise with Vincent and Luna coming next. Fred and George followed them with Draco and Ginny bringing up the rear. When they got to the lake Ginny pulled Draco quietly away from the group. Harry noticed as did Pansy but they said nothing and kept the group heading into the castle.

"Draco," Ginny said as they sat down beside the lake. "I can't believe this year is coming to an end so fast. It feels like just yesterday we were fighting one another and now here we are dating. We are both getting along with the other's friends."

"Yeah I know Ginny but what are you getting at?"

"I am not getting at anything. I am just thinking of all that is going on. I also wanted to tell you that I love you and I am going to miss you when you graduate."

"Well Ginny I refuse to say goodbye to the woman who has helped me change my life so drastically. Ginny when this year is done I will say see you later because that is just what I want. I want to see you later. I love you so much. I need to know that you are there for me. Are you going to be there for me when I need you?"

"Yes I am Draco if you will promise to be there for me when I need you!"

"I promise Ginny!"

With this they hugged one another close. They sat like that for several minutes before getting up and walking toward the castle. "I will help you study for your Transfigurations test if you want." Ginny finally broke the silence as they neared the castle.

"I would love that." Draco replied with a smile. When they entered the castle two minutes later they were greeted by their group and the four professors. Filch was there as well and he marked them off his list.

After a few questions the group split and went to their houses. Draco and Ginny whispered to one another. "See you later."

**Author Note: Sorry it took so long to update and that it is so long this time. I hope you enjoyed it. There are a couple more chapters to go. Thanks oxymoron8 for the review and catching the small error. Thank you Morgan for the review and I will definitely check your story out soon. Sarah thank you for the review. I am glad you are enjoying this so far. Well everyone I have two other stories needing some TLC from me so got to run and take care of them but more in the next couple days on this story.**


	25. Chapter 25 Exams

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter!**

Chapter 25: Exams

The school year was moving on and everyone of the seventh year students were becoming overly stressed. Ginny was also starting to stress since she would also be taking one of the N.E.W.T tests with the seventh years. Often Ginny would study with Draco, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George or Harry for the Transfigurations test. She even started helping them with their other tests as well. Ginny was getting good at answering many of the questions herself.

She found herself studying with Ron on Mondays, Harry on Tuesdays, Hermione on Wednesdays, Fred and George on Thursdays, and Draco on Fridays. On Saturdays and Sundays the seven of them would all meet and study. Fred and George had started having Bill, Angelina, Katie, or even Percy to watch the store while they stayed at school to study. Everyone in the whole school seemed proud of the prankster twins for their dedication to making this year count.

Before long it was time to for the seventh years to take the N.E.. No one bothered the seventh years or Ginny for that matter until the tests were over. As they sat the test the group found they were having an easier time with the tests than they had ever thought they would. They were more prepared than anyone thought this group of students would be.

"I can't believe I survived the test." Ginny told Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Millicent, Greg, Vincent, Pansy, Blaise, Susan, and Draco as they all stepped out on the lawn heading toward the lake.

"I can believe you did Gin." Ron replied.

"Yeah I am sure you even got the best grade in the class." Hermione agreed.

"Sure Hermione like I could beat you or Draco!" Ginny said with a snort of laughter.

"Hey I know you could beat me at that test because you were the one who tutored me." Draco responded.

"What?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah Ginny tutored me in Tranfigurations while I tutored her in Potions."

"Wow that explains why they let her sit the test a year early." Millicent concluded.

The group had come to the lake and were now seating themselves near it still talking about all the test they had completed. They only had to take the Transfigurations practical after lunch. Lunch was extended for the seventh years and Ginny so that they had some time to relax before the last test of the year. Ginny had been given her other tests a couple of days early so that she could prepare for her N.E.W.T. The group started talking about the spells they were still having troubles with. Soon it was time to go in for the final test.

Millicent, Susan, and Vincent were among the first group to go in to the Great Hall to take their practical. In the next group came Hermione and Greg. Soon after that Neville Longbottom and Draco were called in. After that Harry and Pansy were called in with several others. Then came all of the Weasleys and after their group left Blaise was called in. Soon their whole group and all of their friends were done testing. They all talked for a few minutes before going to their dorms to get ready for dinner.

The next morning during the mail delivery Ginny received an owl. The note it brought asked her to meet her Prince Charming by the lake because he really needed to see her. She looked up and nodded that she would meet him. After breakfast was finished Ginny walked quietly to the lake wondering what Draco could want with her. He had seemed sort of nervous.

"Hey Angelface." Draco said as she approached.

"Hey Dragonboy. What is wrong?"

"I just needed to see my favorite red head and give her a big hug. I wanted to thank you for all you have done for me this year. You have taught me how to love and how to accept love. You have helped me pass my classes and stand up to my parents. You have been the light in the darkness and for all of that I wanted to thank you." Draco said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Is it my turn now?" Ginny asked her boyfriend.

"Yes my love."

"I also want to thank you for helping me to see how blessed my life has been. For helping me pass my classes and for allowing me to be a part of your life even if I am nothing more than a lowly Weasley with ugly red hair. You have taught me about how to fight for myself and how to fight for others. Of course I have known how to fight for myself and those I love but you taught me how to do it in such a way that makes it all that much more special. You have been my rock this year when I had to go through more pain and torture than anyone knew."

"What are you talking about pain and torture?" Draco asked with a look of concern.

"Those training sessions would weaken my body many times but no one seemed to notice. Draco had you tried to hurt me on those Hogsmeade trips you would have succeeded in killing me. I was so blessed that you would only verbally abuse me. So Draco for everything you have said and done this year as well as the past I thank you with all my heart." She told him with a smile.

"Gin what do you mean I could have killed you on those trips? I may have been an arse but I would never have killed you. I may have injured you but I would never have killed you."

"Draco I was so weak that I often felt very faint on those trips. Many times I had wanted to hold onto you to keep myself from fainting. I would always stop myself because I thought you hated me and wouldn't have allowed me to touch you with my filth Weasley body as you often put it."

"Ginny I love you and I would never have let anything happen to you. I wouldn't have brushed you away had you touched me. Did I push you away the day you grabbed my hand or the time you brought it to your heart? Ginny I loved every moment that we were connected. May I add that I regret ever calling you a filth person or insulting you family for their financial status? Ginny your family is one of the greatest wizarding families I know because of their love and because of their unique gift giving. You all give from your hearts and I love that as much as I love you."

"Draco are you saying you no longer think my family is a bunch of filthy poor ugly wizards and witches?"

"I am saying that I love your whole family. Not because they are purebloods or because they have money but rather because they don't care if they have money as long as they have each other. I remember Percy making you take that potion in your first year because he thought you had a cold. I remember Ron going into the chamber with Harry because he was worried about you. I remember the look on Fred and George's faces when they saw me with you that day in Dumbledore's office. I remember all the warnings Charlie has given me about you. I remember the looks I received from Bill as you sang on Christmas day. I remember the way your brothers had to show me their handkerchiefs you made them. Ginny I want a family like that and hope someday I will have that."

"Well Draco if you want in on a little secret I will tell you what each of my brothers thinks of you now."

"Yes I do want to know but only if you are willing to share that with me."

"Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Percy, and even Hermione have all come to realize that you are a great guy who had a bad childhood. They all want to make you an honorary part of our little family. Bill thinks that you are the best thing that could have happened to his little sister while Charlie already considers you like a brother."

"You have to be kidding me Gin. Your family wants me to be a part of the family? I mean what if I hurt you in some way won't they hate me?"

"Do they hate Harry?"

"No but I don't understand what that has to do with anything?"

"Well Harry was the first guy I had a crush on and one summer we had a small problem with that when he came to stay with us. By this time I had thought I was over him but I wasn't. It was after his fifth year. He came to stay with our family for a month and one night we had a big fight."

"What was the fight about?"

"I was so angry at him for what had happened the summer before. The way he got so mad at us for not letting him in on our secrets. Also for the fact he forgot that I would be the one to understand him because I had been in a similar situation during my first year. I guess I was more upset with the way he always ignored me. Anyway the fight had caused a spilt in my family because some sided with him and some sided with me. However by the end of summer my family had found a way to get him and me to be friends. I am glad they did because now our friendship is full of laughter, joking, and sharing secrets. It is like having another brother at Hogwarts because we gang up on Ron and Hermione when ever one of them is annoying one of us. You should see the trouble we can cause when trying to drive those two insane."

"So you were just hurt that he didn't realize how lucky he was to have someone so great wanting his heart?"

"Well sort of. I mean I know I am not that great but yeah I was hurt that he couldn't see that I was there and that I wanted his love."

"Well I guess I owe him a great big thank you for not seeing you in that way. I might not have gotten to be with you had he seen you that way. You are the greatest and he was too blind to see it." Draco said as he kissed her forehead.

"I will tell him you said so." She replied placing her arms around him and leaning up to kiss him. They talked a while longer about what his plans were for after graduation and what she would do the next year before they headed into the castle.

A few days past and the test results were posted in the entrance hall for all that had taken the N.E.W.T.s. Ginny went down that morning for breakfast with Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years. When they reached the entrance hall they all quickly looked for their scores.

"OH MY GOD! GINNY WEASLEY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" Exclaimed a male voice as the owner of the voice made his way toward her. She didn't have long to wait to see who had spoken.

"What is wrong Draco?" Ginny asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing is wrong! Just go look at the horrible score you got!" He responded.

A couple minutes later all of the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors were waiting with smiles as Ginny came back to them. They had already seen her score and knew she had taken the top score for that test. She had even beaten Hermione. "I can't believe I beat you Hermione." Ginny said in a state of shock.

"I knew you would. You have been quizzing all of us and beating all of us when we studied. No one stood a chance of beating you on that test." Hermione smiled as she shrugged her shoulders slightly as if to say she was proud of the younger girl.

The group all congratulated Ginny on her big accomplishment and many hugged the younger girl. Soon they were all walking in to breakfast laughing and chatting as though they had all been friends forever.

**Author Note: Oxymoron8, Sarah, and Morgan thank you for the review. I have one more chapter to post before I cut the story. If I decide to use the rest it will be as a sequel to this story. Well off to review the last chapter for this story and to work on another story for another group I write for. Take care. Hugs - Joy**


	26. Chapter 26 Congratulations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them!**

Chapter 26: Congratulations

A couple of days later it was graduation day for the seventh years, Fred, and George. Ginny had a big surprise for all of her seventh year friends. Unbeknownst to all of the seventh year class three things would have Ginny involved in their graduation. The first was that she was a marshal in the ceremony which meant she had to go ahead of the group and make sure they were seated in the right seats before taking her seat. The second was that she would be helping award this year's class the awards for their achievements. She was excited and ready for this great honor.

Everyone dressed in their graduation outfits before donning their graduation robes. The Slytherin boys wore green robes while the Slytherin girls wore silver robes. The Gryffindor boys wore red robes while the girls wore gold robes. The Ravenclaw boys wore robes of blue and the girls wore robes of bronze. The Hufflepuff boys wore robes of black while the girls wore robes of yellow. Ginny being a marshal wore a white robe while the male marshal wore a robe of a dark purple. The two marshals also wore the house colors in the stoles that hung about their necks. The stoles had the eight house colors blending in a diagonal pattern that was beautiful and looked great against the two robes. Ginny braided her hair in two French braids that came down into one braid then she added the barrettes her brother Bill had given her at Christmas. Soon she was joining the graduates in the room where they had been lined up.

"Gin what are you doing here?" Ron asked shocked at the sight of his sister. She looked beautiful in the white gown with the rainbow of colors hanging about her neck and on her feet were a pair of ballet shoes that were white.

All of the seventh years turned to look at the youngest Weasley. "Miss Weasley is this year's female marshal and is also participating in another way in your graduation ceremony." Professor Snape informed the graduating group as he approached the young lady in question. "Now Ginny are you ready?"

"Yes Professor Snape I am ready."

"You look beautiful Miss Weasley." Snape said with a smile that surprised all of the older students waiting to graduate.

"Thank you Professor. May I say you look very handsome today? Is someone special here for this event?" She countered with a smile.

"Yes you may thank you. Yes they are. I must say that the special person is looking forward to meeting my Godson and the woman who has stolen his heart."

Ginny blushed as Draco made his way to her. "They are in luck in that case because I want to meet them as does Gin. Right Ginny?"

"Right Draco! I am anxious to meet this person and tell them what I think of their hard work."

"Good see you after graduation." Snape said as he brushed a kiss on the cheek of the young lady before whispering into her ear. "I love what you have done for my Godson. He is the happiest I have ever seen him and that makes me happy."

During this whole exchange the whole room had fallen silent and had shocked looks on the faces of everyone there. No one could believe how caring Snape was being or that Ginny was dating Draco. "He makes me happy too Professor. I have never felt so happy before. I am also starting to feel slightly spoiled by all the attention he gives me."

With that Snape smiled and walked away. "Ginny I love you. Thank you for everything. I must add that you are making my graduation all that much more special by being here and involved." Draco said before brushing a kiss to her forehead and walking away. Ginny thought about the surprises that she had set up for him for his graduation.

It wasn't long after that the group started to troop out to the Great Hall for the graduation ceremony. Ginny and her partner went in first then waited facing the crowd as the first rows filed into their seats. They then moved to the next row and waited. They continued doing this until all the graduates had filed in. All of the Gryffindor graduates and all of the Slytherin graduates smiled at the young redhead that was guiding them into their seats. When all were seated Ginny and her partner walked back up the aisle to their seats.

After a welcome speech from Dumbledore there was a year review speech by Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout. Next came the part in which Dumbledore asked Ginny to take her place on stage. Ginny walked up to were she would give the speech they had worked out. She was asked to be the one to review all of the events this class had gone through.

"Good evening everyone. I would like to start off by thanking everyone for coming to this joyous occasion. To all of you graduates I would like to say congratulations. I know the road was long and hard, paved with many obstacles. I also would like to say that I know that because of the examples you set I will make it through my last year here at Hogwarts. I must admit that I am scared though because I am going to lose many of my friends along with all of my brothers since they will be out in the world making names for themselves while I strive hard to make the grades so that I may join them soon. Many of you I know are wondering why a sixth year would be up here giving one of the speeches but there is a good reason. Professor Dumbledore asked me to explain why my brothers Fred and George are here tonight graduating. When he asked I told him only if I could say a few other things. So here I am tonight standing before my family, friends, classmates, and all those who care as much about these graduates as I do." Ginny paused for a moment and looked around with a smile.

"My two brothers are here tonight so that we may put an end to the Weasley Family Prank War." Ginny started and then told the whole story about the prank. She received many laughs and a big grin from each of the twins. "Now onto the other things I wanted to say. I know that as you go out into the world to prove yourselves the great witches and wizards I have come to know you to be I want you to remember the great moments as well as the bad moments here at Hogwarts. So let me be the one to recap some of my brother Ron's great adventures with his two best friends Harry and Hermione. Who would have thought that Harry the boy who lived would befriend a Weasley let alone the whole Weasley family? But he did and because of that I am able to share the fun, sad, and scary moments that happened. First year for this group brought about a troll that almost killed Hermione but thanks to her two friends she is here tonight. Later that year He who must not be named had inhabited a professor's body and tried to get the Sorcerer's Stone but thanks to the trio he failed." Ginny took a deep breath as she prepared for the hardest part.

Draco watched as Ginny steeled herself for the hardest part of her speech. "In their second year which was my first a man who hated my family slipped a diary into my cauldron while I was getting my school supplies. This diary was that of Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle for those of you who don't know later became he who must not be named. After being possessed by him for a year and almost losing my life in the Chamber of Secrets I found that my brother and his friend Harry were once again saving the school. Thanks to my brother and his best friend's bravery I am alive today giving you this speech." Ginny said as she saw tears in Draco's eyes.

He was not sad but rather very proud of his girlfriend who had just told about her near death experience. "However the fun didn't end there. The next year Harry dealt with a murder. He found that Sirius Black was his Godfather and not a murder but rather a man who wanted revenge on the man who had killed his best friends leaving his Godson an orphan. Their fourth year had Harry competing in the Triwizard tournament against his will. Harry being a good person tried to help all of his fellow champions. However when he agreed to a tie with Cedric Diggory he was transported to a cemetery were his blood helped bring back the man many feared. He watched his fellow champion die at that man's command and was almost killed during that event but was able to escape. When he returned many shunned him and claimed he was lying about those events." Ginny again looked around noticing Harry's eyes were red and wet. He had tears streaming down his cheeks as did Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, and almost everyone in the crowd.

Draco smiled through his tears when she caught his eye. He nodded that she should go on. Ginny continued by telling about the events in the Department of Mysteries as well as all that happened in Harry's sixth and seventh years. "I always thought a true hero was one who could face any challenge but now I realize a true hero is someone who is needed by someone. We are all heroes and that makes you all special. To all of the graduates I want to add a thank you. Thank you for being my heroes and for showing me how to truly enjoy my life here at Hogwarts. May you always remember you are loved and missed but that you are always welcomed home here at Hogwarts." Ginny finished with a smile as she noticed all of the graduates were pulling out the handkerchiefs she had sold them.

With this she returned to her seat and sat quietly while Dumbledore took his position to finish the speeches. He talked about how he had seen them grow up so much and looked forward to seeing their children someday going through their own challenges at Hogwarts. At this point Ginny was recalled to the stage to help give out the awards and diplomas to the graduates. Each student received an award. Ron for being the greatest friend, Hermione for her excellence in all classes, Harry for his bravery in the face of danger, Draco for his commitment to becoming a better person, Greg for helping protect others, Vincent also received an award for helping protect others. Millicent's award was for her ability to handle a business, Blaise for his faithfulness to his friends even when it was against his better judgment. Fred and George received their awards for being the biggest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen. Neville received an award for his amazing talents in Herbology. After all the awards and diplomas had been given Dumbledore asked Ginny to make the announcements.

"As you all know there are many special people here to celebrate with the graduates so would the graduates please stand and face the back of the room? Now could we have the following people stand parents of the graduates, siblings of the graduates, grandparents, Godparents, all other family members, friends, and all others involved in helping make these graduates into who they are today." Ginny finished just in time to see Draco's mouth drop open and his eyes tear up again.

He had just found his mother sitting next to her family. He had also noticed the banner her two brothers were holding. It was for Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Draco. He turned to look at his little red haired angel and mouthed the words I love you Ginny! She smiled and mouthed I love you too Draco!

After the graduates, marshals, professors, and stage party had left the room they headed out to the ground where a tent was set up for the party. Soon all of their families and friends were joining them. Ginny was with her brothers, Harry, Hermione, and Draco when her parents approached. They were followed closely by Charlie, Bill, Percy, Christine, Fleur, Angelina, Katie, Penelope, and Narissca.

"Mum!" Draco cried as he hugged his mother close. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Well you can thank the beautiful red head that seems to have you wrapped around her finger. She got permission from Dumbledore to come and visit me. Severus brought her and she told me everything she hated about me. But her biggest hatred was because I was not going to be at my only son's graduation and at the rate I was going I may never be there if he got married or had children. She is one feisty little thing and I adore her. She started visiting me once a week a month ago just shortly after I was put in. She told me all about the year you two had and told me how lucky she was that she had been paired with you for the Hogsmeade trips." His mother told him.

Ginny blushed a little but everyone around her just beamed at the love she had just shown Draco. Draco turned to Ginny and hugged her close. He whispered in her ear. "Ginny thank you for the graduation gift it is the best gift I could have asked for."

"Oh so you don't want the rest of your gift?" She whispered back.

"Yes I want it but it can't top this gift."

After everyone in her family hugged him he excused himself to take a walk with Ginny. Before they could get very far Snape had caught up with them. "I promise this won't take long Draco."

"Alright professor what did you need?" Draco asked his Godfather.

"It is Severus now Draco. I just wanted to introduce you and Ginny to Angel Figg my fiancée."

"What? Oh my God that is great Professor. Congratulations professor and to you too Miss Figg. You are getting a great man." Ginny smiled at the pair.

"Thank you Miss Weasley. I think I am very lucky to have found this man. I must say that I have been most anxious to meet you and Draco. He has told me how great you two are and how much he hopes you two end up together." Angel said.

"Angel dear don't you think we are embarrassing my Godson and his beautiful girlfriend?" Snape asked with a quick kiss on the woman's cheek.

"No Severus you are making us smile. Congratulations Miss Figg and to you too Godfather." Draco said as he hugged his Godfather's future wife. "Welcome to the family Miss Figg."

After chatting a few more minutes they parted and Draco walked with Ginny to the lake. "Draco I love you and have something for you so that you won't ever forget me." Ginny said with a tear in her eye.

"I won't forget you because you are my life now Ginny. You are the reason I get up everyday and strive to be a better person."

She smiled than handed him the package. He opened it and found the cutest bear he could have ever hoped for. "Ginny it is so beautiful. I was wrong before this was just as special as having my mother here. Hey its fur is almost the same color as your hair."

"Yes that is so you can cuddle with it when you miss me. Of course that is if you miss me." Ginny replied quietly.

"Well than it will be wore out in a week!" Draco exclaimed before pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the lips. "I have something for you too Ginny."

Draco pulled out the small box and handed it to her. "What is this for Draco?"

"Well I wanted you to always remember me and know how loved you are."

She opened it and found the locket. It was so beautiful and she opened it. Inside she found a picture of her on the one side of the heart shaped locket and Draco's on the other side. "It is gorgeous but you shouldn't have!" She exclaimed and then hugged him before giving him a quick kiss. They talked for a while before heading back to the group. He had placed the locket about her neck and was carrying his bear proudly in front of him.

"Draco," Ginny said after they had returned to their friends and families. "I refuse to say goodbye."

"Same here my love." Draco replied in a whisper.

"So I am going to say see you later my love." Ginny finished with a kiss to his cheek.

"See you later my love. I know that no matter how long the time apart is I will never forget you and I will only love you more each day." Draco responded before kissing her and heading off with his mum.

She talked a while with her family before they headed into the castle to pack. They would be leaving the next morning but Ginny would ride the Hogwarts Express back to Kings Cross Station.

On the trip home Ginny cried. Her brothers, Hermione, Ron, and all the other seventh years were not on the train. She couldn't believe she was losing all of the people that mattered to her the most. The ones who had made her first six years at Hogwarts memorable, scary, fun, hard, but most of all worth every minute.

Ginny had a full year that led her to look forward to the summer. She had won the competition with her brothers. Thanks to her new boyfriend, Ginny had the most frog cards. She ended with 150 cards while her brothers barely had 100 each. She had learned more about three of her teachers. She was going to sing in two weddings this summer. Bill was getting married at the end of June and Fred was getting married at the end of July. Ginny had witnessed her brother asking his girlfriend to marry him. She had gotten her worst enemy to change and had even ended up dating him. She had gotten even with the twins and ended the prank war. She was sure the summer would be great. Draco's mother had asked that she come for dinner sometime during the summer and asked that she help her get the Malfoy Manor back to a livable place.

**Author Note: Thank you to all who made it though this story. To all who have reviewed my story so far thank you especially the reviewers of last chapter Oxymoron8, Sarah, and Morgan. I will consider posting the sequel in the future so be on the look out for it. I will post for sure if I get enough reviews asking for the sequel. Well guys that is all for this part. I loved sharing this story with all of you and thank you all for the support by reading it.**


	27. Chapter 27 Sequel Information

**Sequel on its way but first need some help! Please go to my profile and vote for a title for the sequel. Below is a sneak peak of the sequel. If the options I have posted for titles don't sound fitting please make suggestions for me. As always I don't own the Potter books or movies. Any questions or comments let me know.**

Ginny had been home for a week when her mother told her it was time to get up and that she had a visitor. She quickly got up and got dressed before walking down the stairs to see all her brothers lined up waiting for her. "Who is it mum?" She asked when she got to the foot of the stairs. She didn't have to wait long before she knew who it was.

"Hello Angelface." Draco said as she spotted him. He just smirked at the surprised look on his girlfriend's face.

She ran over to him and hugged him. "Hello Dragonboy. What brings you to the crowded pigsty?"

"I came to the lovely home of the fair Cinderella because I missed her. I must say that your house is very lovely. I am sorry I ever made fun of it Gin. I didn't realize how great it was. It is full of the love your family has shown in it."

"That is right and don't you forget it Mister!" Ginny answered him with a laugh. Her whole family was smiling at the exchange the young couple was having. They all could tell that the youngest Weasley had finally found someone who made her happy.

**Author note: Thank you to all the reviewers of this story. Hopefully the sequel will be up soon and just what all are expecting.**


End file.
